For Love of a Half Demon
by Deceptress
Summary: Together at last, enemies lurking in the forest push Kagome and Inu Yasha farther apart then ever before. As the new moons in the sky it's time to prove exactly what you would do for love....COMPLETED
1. Out of the Well

Disclaimer: I Do not Own Inu Yasha, I own...nothing and that is sad...

Welcome to my first fanfic ever. I am not so good with lengthy chapters so most of them will be kind of short but hey that makes it easier to read. Now without further adue here it is...

* * *

For Love of a Half-Breed 

Inu Yasha leapt out of the Bone Eater's Well, floating to the forest floor gracefully. He stretched his arms above his head and gave a bored yawn, as if he had just woken up from a nap instead if having just fought one on one with a werewolf. His demon blood had already healed his wounds and he was once again in perfect condition. He turned to crack his back only to find Kagome staring into his face. He immediately regretted not helping her out of the well, but he had his reasons.

_ If he helped her out of the well, she might get the idea that he liked her. Well…he did, for a long time now in fact he had been starting to think of her as more than just a jewel detector and friend. Every time he messed up and did something nice he immediately came up with an excuse or changed the subject and avoided her eye contact. She had such pretty eyes. Anyway she did not need to know the reasons for his actions._

As these thoughts ran through his head he offered his hand to help her over the last part of the well. Much to his desire she grabbed his hand.

_ She knew she was usually mean to him, but he was mean to her sometimes too. Well, maybe lately he had been nice to her and he was usually embarrassed and made some stupid excuse after or tried to change the subject. And.Maybe…she overused her power over him and made him "SIT" a little too often than necessary. Maybe she should give him a chance…_

And as these thoughts ran through her head she found herself sitting in the grass, leaning her back against the well looking at the full moon and the stars. She felt Inu Yasha sit down beside her and felt him move over closer to her by her side.

And he was still holding her hand, his fingers were intertwined with hers and he had not let go since he had offered her his hand out of the well. She waited for the usual quick letting go but it never came. Nor did his rough apology or excuse. He sat there examining something in the grass and tracing his claw through it avoiding her eye contact. She smiled and thought, _"Is his hand sweating?"_

_ Was his hand actually sweating that much? With his luck she'd probably find it gross and let go, then he scolded himself for letting a human girl have this effect on him, Inu Yasha son of The Great Demon Of the Western Lands and holder of the Legendary Blade Tetsusaiga. The silence was killing him now and his ears picked up on every minute sound and he listened to her breathe for a while. He absently shifted to the left away from her and immediately found his right shoulder cold._

Now she was cold, and all she had was her stupid school uniform, that stupid green skirt and that horrid top. Why did she wear that to this time anyway? He had moved away from her but he was still holding her hand. Time to break the ice.

"Am I really just a jewel detector Inu Yasha?" she looked at him and touched his knee.

_ Did she really believe that? He was just being a stupid ass because that jerk Kern had called her his girlfriend. If she were really just a jewel detector why would he be here holding her hand? Silly Humans. He turned to her and decided it was time for the truth._

"I will die protecting you Kagome, not because I need you to find the jewel shards, but because I need you…period, I…"

But he could say no more because her lips were pressing against his and he couldn't speak. They could have stayed that way for an eternity…and Inu Yasha wouldn't have cared. She pulled away and stared at his amber eyes as they looked at her in a way she had never seen before.

Inu Yasha struggled to try to remember what he had been saying before she had kissed him. He knew it was important and shouldn't be left unsaid, but damn now what was it? Suddenly he grinned as he remembered.

"Love you"  
"I love you too"

* * *

And thats chapter one, It's extremely short I know but it seemed really long when I wrote it. To clear up confusion with the beginning, I wrote a story for school about a book and it crosses over with Inu Yasha and I started this story continuing on from it. I'll post it later as a prequel to this one.It's my first fic and I need some tips and stuff So review please. Be Kind. Rewind. 


	2. Way To Go Inu Yasha!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, I own absolutely nothing...boo hoo.

Welcome back, if you are here reading this, it means that 1. You liked my first chapter, or 2. you hit the wrong button when you were trying to send me a flame. I'm hoping its number one. Here it is a bit longer than the last one.

* * *

Sango and Shippo stumbled through Inu Yasha's forest on their way to the well. It was just last night that he had been complaining that Kagome was late again. He was huffing about annoying everyone saying he had something very urgent to show her. Then that pervert monk, Miroku, had to open his mouth.

"I don't think she wants to see that Inu Yasha," at least he knew enough about Inu Yasha to duck after he said that, but he only just made it. Inu Yasha's claws had reached his head and the monk just got himself a free haircut. Sango had to admit that it was quite funny, but Inu Yasha took off towards the well, cursing the monk to a whole bunch of hells.

Shippo scampered ahead as the clearing came into view. They could see Inu Yasha's little white doggy ears twitching around over the edge of the well.

Sango casually caught up to the little kitsune and they walked around the side of the well together to see what their favorite dog demon was up to. As they were almost there Kagome's foot came into view and so did her leg.

"What the…" she whispered but Shippo was way ahead of her. He ran out in front of her and was the first to see the couple and he let out an excited gasp. Sango followed suit but exclaimed,

"HOLY MOTHER OF KIKYO!"

Kagome's head was resting on Inu Yasha's shoulder and his head was turned at such an angle that his chin rested on top of her head. They were still clutching each other's hands. Sango's cry woke them up with a start.

Inu Yasha had a terrible kink in his neck and as he rubbed it out and sat up he remembered the night and smiled to himself. If a kink in the neck was the price he paid for having Kagome by his side all night with her head on his shoulder, he found it a very small price to pay.

While Kagome played it incredibly cool, Inu Yasha was panicking. Sango stared at the two with her hands on her hips grinning and waiting for an explanation.

"So…" she cooed grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Kagome sat there smugly and looked pretty pleased with her self and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well…uh…" Inu Yasha started immediately standing away from Kagome and letting go of her hand.

"We're waiting!" Shippo persisted. Kagome tried to snatch the little kitsune but he danced out of the way, and right into Inu Yasha's waiting claws. He closed his fist around the fox demons little neck and snarled.

"We'll talk when we're damn well ready to talk?" He eased his grip, than as he was about to set him down changed his mind and decided to throw him into a tree. "It's okay." Kagome tried to calm him down but her words had no effect and she only succeeded in calming her when she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Sango smiled. "Well it's about fricking time!"

Inu Yasha and Kagome's jaws dropped as they stared bewildered at the demon hunter. Inu Yasha snarled again "What do you mean"  
Shippo came back and dove into Sango's arms and turned to taunt Inu Yasha for throwing him into the tree. He pulled on his eye and stuck out his tongue.  
"We were all betting on when you would make your move Inu Yasha!" he said plainly.  
"As a matter of fact, I think its Lady Kaede's day in the pool!" Sango added.

Was he really that obvious? And here he was thinking he was thinking he'd been doing a damn good job hiding his feelings from everyone.

"Damn." Kagome swore under her breath. Inu Yasha looked at her as a realization came into his mind. He pointed a shaky claw at her nose and shoved his face right near hers. She tried to avoid having to look at those big yellow eyes, but with his finger under her chin he forced her to look at him. The blood rushed to her cheeks. She smiled weakly and shrugged her shoulders.

"You were in on the pool…" he accused softly not looking at her anymore, having found all his evidence in her eyes. His ears lowered themselves behind his hair, as do all dogs when they are sad.

She felt so bad, how could she do that to him? Just looking at how hurt he was made her eyes water.

When he saw she was beginning to cry he faced her again and quickly kissed her on the lips before leaping off into the trees.

(Alright for your information, Inu Yasha cannot fly, that's just a stupid idea, dogs don't fly, not even demons. He only jumps really far if you look close you would see him touch down on something and jump again. )

Back at the village.

"Miroku, it does a spirit no good to forego on ones debts. SO pay up!" Kaede told the monk as he refused to pay his share of the betting pool.  
"No way, he made his move last night!" Sango was going along with Kaede just because that lecherous monk was always grabbing her. They began to advance on Miroku when Kagome's voice came from the porch.

"No one is getting anything! Look at how hurt he is about that stupid bet!" she was sitting outside with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her eyes were locked onto a tree that stood alone by the creak running through the village.  
Her friends walked out and stood in the doorway. Shippo bounded over to her side and leaned his head against her arm.

"Don't worry, he's just upset that he was so obvious"  
"Yes, Kagome the only thing hurt is his pride." Miroku nodded knowingly.

Still not looking at them and her eyes fixed on the tree she stood up. She nodded to no one in particular.  
"Your right, I'm going to go talk to him."

She met Inu Yasha as he was walking away from his favorite tree. He walked with his head down and his ears low, occasionally stomping on anthills and smiling to himself as he did so. Kagome rushed up and grabbed him by the shoulders taking him by surprise. She swung him around and they ended up falling onto the grass next to the path. She was laying on her back across his stomach and Inu Yasha couldn't resist the temptation with her black hair sprawled out across his chest. He sat up abruptly causing her head to fall into his lap.

"Huh?" Kagome said before Inu Yasha bent down to give her a kiss. When he sat up she smiled and looked at him and smiled, and tenderly grabbed his hand.  
"Does this mean you forgive me?" she asked shyly as she gave his hand a tiny kiss. He took his hand back and traced a heart shape on her cheek with his claw.  
"Of course…"

The sun was gone and the stars were starting to come out. Kagome loved looking at the stars in the feudal era because there were no bright city lights to obscure the light from the stars. Kagome had her head in Inu Yasha's lap and was pointing out a number of constellations to him and Inu Yasha was leaning back propping himself up with his hands, nodding along pretending for her sake that he understood.

A bright streak suddenly flew across the sky. Kagome gasped excitedly as more and more started to streak across the sky.

"Look at all the shooting stars!" she pointed then sadly let her arm flop down near her head. "It sucks that we have to be on the ground so far away."

Inu Yasha scooped her up in his arms and jumped over to his favorite tree, the one that was on the edge of the creak and was taller than the tallest of trees in the forest. He leaned his back against the trunk of the tree, and sat Kagome down in front him so she could watch the stars from his favorite point in the entire world. She leaned back against him and laid her head back on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm from the night's chill.

They watched the shooting stars when Kagome couldn't help but ask

"You know Inu Yasha, in my time when you see a shooting star, you're supposed to make a wish." She felt him nod his head as it rested next to hers. They watched the sky as the brightest star yet blazed across the sky and left a long tail behind it. "What are you gonna wish for Inu Yasha?" He paused to think about it. He knew what he would have wished for a few nights ago, to be with Kagome. Well that wish had already been granted so what would he wish for?

"Nothing." He answered finally. Kagome turned her head to look at him puzzled. "Really? Why?" He looked at the sky for a moment before looking at her.

"Everything I could have wished for, is you Kagome, and I have you now so what's the use of wishing?" he answered thoughtfully and kissed hear head and laid his chin on her hair.

Too wrapped up in Kagome, Inu Yasha's demonic senses could not pick up that he and his girl friend had an audience. As he and Kagome gazed at the stars, a young girl and a toad demon-thing raced through the woods, each wanting to be the first to report what they had seen to their lord and master.

And on the other hand a swarm of insects hovered in the air below the tree where the young lovers sat. Then came the internal call of their master and they immediately buzzed into the woods to report what they had seen to their master. Some of the other insects buzzed off to chase and kill a rabbit but never too far. For they had information that there master would find most pleasing.

* * *

Uh oh... looks like trouble, who could possibly be watching them. It's a shameI already told you in the summary...I have more of the story written in a little green binder I keep hidden under my pillow because this story is my dirty little secret I hide from all my friends and family. I will typemore out as soon as I get a chance, butI still need some help So REVIEW please and thank you.


	3. Nightmares!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inu Yasha...but I am now the proud owner of a pet rock (no joke!) 

I'm just getting used to this format now, I keep putting up my story before I add my little comments at the top, but I swear next time I will post a chapter flawlessly. Also just so you know I'm a nice person so if you read and review me its the least I can do to read and review you and I will, because I have alot of time on my hands... here it is.

* * *

Kagome got out of the well in a stunning kimono. Inu Yasha paused and wondered why she wasn't wearing that stupid school uniform she always wore, but he wasn't complaining. Her raven black was pulled up in a bun and her red and pink flowery kimono matched his usual red one. 

Her lips look so soft and pink and they glistened as she spoke,

"Come to me." she said and Inu Yasha gulped. What was going on with Kagome? She was looking so radiant. She spoke again.  
" Come to me my great demon." Inu Yasha grinned at this compliment.

"She really thinks I'm a great demon? Well who am I to deny her her great demon!"

He eagerly took a step forward but a blur flew past him and kicked up a lot of dust in his face. Inu Yasha instinctively grabbed Tetsusaiga's handle and waited for the dust to settle. Whoever had rushed in there had rushed in going for Kagome, and Inu Yasha had a pretty good clue who it was.

"Kouga…" he snarled showing his fangs. The dust had settled and Kouga had his arm around Kagome's waist. He was dressed in clean furs and he was gazing into Kagome's eyes and…

And she was gazing back! Her arms were around his neck! What in the hell was going on?

No this was all wrong! He, Inu Yasha was supposed to be in her arms. His heart was broken but the youkai in him stopped him from crumbling and breaking down like a mere human. No he vowed that he would rip that stupid wolfs tiny little…

"Inu Yasha"  
'Incoherent grumbling and murmuring'  
"Inu Yasha!"

He inhaled though his nose and lost himself in Kagome's scent, her scent that gave him strength in the most desperate of fights when all was usually lost. His face was buried in her neck and her shoulder and while he was dreaming he had been squeezing Kagome to him and cursing into her neck. He stirred a bit not quite ready to wake up; he rubbed her arms lovingly to let her know he was awake.

Kagome reached around to touch his head as he was waking up. They had fallen asleep in the tree; her leaning against Inu Yasha and his arms wrapped around her. She had woken up that morning because Inu Yasha was talking in his sleep. She couldn't hear his words very clear because his face was buried in her neck. She could have sworn she heard him say Kouga's name followed by a " No she's mine!"

Each time he spoke he hugged her tighter and tighter closer to him. She was happy that he didn't want to lose her but it was crushing her and making her feel uncomfortable so she decided to wake him up.

He was awake now, glad to be out of the nightmare. Kagome's hand was on his head so he kissed her neck and gave her kisses all over as he made his way to her lips. Kagome kissed him back her fingers clutching his hair.

He pulled away. "Mornin'," he said softly. "Mornin', have a nice dream?" she smiled.

"I was at first," he told her truthfully, "I thought you might have left in the night," he confided shyly. Kagome realized he was still insecure of their relationship and decided to take this opportunity to tease him a bit.

"I couldn't get down on my own. We're up too high!" Inu Yasha looked absolutely mortified and his ears lowered as his morning went sour.

"You mean you wanted to…to leave? Did I do something wrong?" he asked solemnly. Kagome was starting to feel bad but decided to take it one step further.

"Oh No of course not, but Kouga was looking for me." She said with a poker face. She kept it up as she watched her boyfriend squirm with the thought of her leaving him to go see his rival for her attention. She watched his eyes and he bit his lip as he was plotting many scenarios in his head to kill Kouga once and for all. She looked at his hand clenching before she grabbed it drawing him out of his musings. She leaned closer to kiss him.

"Just kidding…" she whispered and grinned. Inu Yasha sighed and smiled. He leaned and moved a strand of her hair out of her face,

"KAGOME!"

Inu Yasha pulled away and bit his lower lip. "If it's Kouga…" he thought angrily clenching his fist, half hoping it was so he could finally squash the miserable demon. He peered round Kagome and then relaxed. It was only Shippo hopping up and down waving at Kagome. Shippo was annoying but Inu Yasha would take him over Kouga any day.

Sango and Miroku were walking along the path waving at Kagome all smiling. Kagome turned to Inu Yasha,  
"We can continue later," she promised and Inu Yasha nodded gruffly agreeing. He grabbed her around the waist and jumped from the tree. He lighted down softly and placed Kagome on the ground his arm still around her waist. Sango and Miroku rushed up to them.

"Why Kagome! We were so worried," Sango cried and Inu Yasha glared at her, as they surrounded Kagome and completely ignored Inu Yasha. Shippo knocked his arm from around her waist. "Why would you be worried she was with me, I'll protect her!" he huffed and crossed his arms realizing he was being ignored. Shippo jumped on his head to get close enough to jump into Kagome's arms.  
"Yes," he explained. "When you didn't come home last night we were worried." Inu Yasha glared back at the group arms still crossed. " As if I wouldn't protect her," he added sarcastically.

Why did they always say hi to Kagome and not me? Am I their friend too?

Inu Yasha was becoming more and more miserable as Shippo continued his story.  
"We thought maybe Inu Yasha was still mad when you went to talk to him, and he kidnapped you and took you into the woods to have his way with you and…" the kitsune stopped short because there were claws around his neck and he could no longer breathe.  
Inu Yasha plucked him from Kagome's arms and glared at him. His hand was shaking and his friends had never seen Inu Yasha like that before and Kagome got really scared. Miroku was watching Inu Yasha's claws intently, as they started to grow. He stepped in to touch Inu Yasha, but the demons energy burned him when he touched his shoulder. Sango stepped closer to Miroku.  
"Inu Yasha, "she whispered slowly touching Miroku's robes. "Where's the Tetsusaiga?" she screamed louder as Kagome stood dumb struck. Inu Yasha's eyes were turning red and the marks on his face were appearing, he was turning into a full-blooded youkai and if they didn't find the Tetsusaiga, Shippo was doomed. "It must have fallen from the tree!" Kagome told them and pointed in behind them. "Go get it I'll try and calm him down," Sango rushed off to grab the sword, she found it at the base of the trunk. She grabbed it and turned around.  
"INU YASHA!" she screamed and the demon turned his head toward her, just in time to see his sword soaring right towards his face. It was too late it collided head on and Inu Yasha was knocked out cold. With the Tetsusaiga laying on his chest he began to turn back to normal as he slept peacefully. Kagome knelt by his side.  
"Let's take him to Kaede's,"

* * *

Now originally this part was not in the story, well I added it in because I just felt like it and it seemed to boring and not enough action. Read N Review and I'll do the same for anyone who does. Thanks 


	4. Get The Hell out Naraku's Coming

Disclaimer: I DO not Own Inu Yasha! (some one plz review and tell me if I have to put this every single time. thnx)

Well, I do enjoy getting reviews it's very fun and I take them all seriously so thanks to anyone who has reviewed. Don't worry I'll get around to reading your stories and reviewing...I Guess I don't have that much time as I thought

Chapters will be coming more slowly because if you can believe it, I am catching up to what I have written already and what I have posted so I have to finish the story on paper first...

Here it is my chapter entitled

Get The Hell Out Naraku's Coming!

* * *

Inu Yasha's sensitive ears picked up on the conversation as he was waking up in the other room. He could smell Kagome and knew she was nearby and he could smell the others. He was back at Kaede's hut but he had no clue of how he came to be sleeping back here. Last he remembered he was strangling Shippo and then he remembered. Inwardly cursing himself for allowing himself to forget the Tetsusaiga and transform into a demon he tried to sit up but then Kagome's voice rang out in his ears.

"You mean they saw Naraku's insects last night?" worry filled her voice.

"Yeah some village children told Kaede that they were out last night and said they saw you and the 'White Haired-One' in a tree and those insects were buzzing around." Sango informed her friend.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome asked. Miroku's wise voice butted into the conversation.

"There's no use going after him since he will just attack soon,"

Inu Yasha walked into the room and was about to protest to the wait it out until he attacks plan when Kagome stood up and gave him a hug. It took him by surprise and he stumbled back a few steps before lightly putting his arms around her.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear, "Tell Shippo that," and he sat down to talk with his friends and eat lunch.

"I'm starving!"

"So Sesshomaru had his men there too…" Naraku mused as his bees were reporting what they had seen the previous night. He was sitting in his castle, the miasma thick and purple clouded around them. The barrier in the background crackled and provided the little light he used to see his insect. He grinned evilly, "And you say Inu Yasha was with that girl that looks like Kikyo. I'll give them some time, it's about time Inu Yasha made his move."

Rin and Jaken bowed deeply at Sesshomaru's feet as they finished their report. They were deep in the woods and Sesshomaru was inspecting his sword carefully. "Bugs you say. No doubt Naraku's insects"  
"Yes Milord they were there spying on Inu Yasha." Jaken answered.  
"And Inu Yasha was with that stupid girl"  
"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, in a tree." Rin answered smiling.  
Sesshomaru grinned and laughed to himself.  
"It's about time little brother…" Rin looked at Jaken confused, eyes prying for an explanation. Jaken rolled his eyes " I'll tell you when you're older," he promised.

* * *

The gang was walking through the village as the breeze picked up. Sango and Miroku were leading the way carrying the buckets Kaede had given them, they were to go fetch water from the well at the other end of town and they were to catch something for dinner. Inu Yasha and Kagome followed behind them. Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha's hand and now all the villagers were giving him dirty looks. He looked around self-consciously as his demonic ears picked up on every word they muttered under their breath.

"Is that Inu Yasha the blood thirsty demon with Lady Kagome"  
"He must have threatened her"  
"Lady Kagome can certainly do better, as could have Kikyo…"

Kagome picked up on the villagers looks and Inu Yasha's distress. He looked down at her sadly.  
"Why do they have to stare like that?" She smiled at him sweetly.  
"You've taken their Lady, Inu Yasha, you're lucky they aren't chasing around after you with pitch forks." She laughed at the thought of Inu Yasha being driven from the village by a horde of villagers. She leaned on his arm and rested her head against him as they kept walking.  
"So, they should just mind their own damn business," he growled glaring at the villagers and showing his fangs. Kagome stopped him in his tracks and he looked back at her worried.

"What is it?" he asked her worried, he swooped her off her feet and began inspecting her legs and feet. " Do your feet hurt?" he asked genuine concern in his voice. She shook her head no. he set her back on the ground embarassed and then began walking again.

"They can stare at this!" Kagome said defiantly. She grabbed his arms and threw them around her waist and grabbed his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Inu Yasha caught on and pulled her closer to him, his ears twitching occasionally as they kissed.

There were catcalls and whistles coming from behind them. They broke away to look over to see who was doing it. Miroku had his fingers in his mouth whistling loudly but then Sango knocked him in the head.

"Leave them alone lecher!" she warned as Inu Yasha ran up with Kagome. Kagome smacked Miroku too.

* * *

They sat down for lunch in the hut finally with Kaede. Kagome sat next to Inu Yasha and Shippo and Kaede was leaving messages in Miroku's lunch. Miroku looked to examine his lunch and written in noodles were the words 'PAY UP' Miroku shook his head sadly.

"You'd think a priestess would know gambling is a deadly sin," he thought to himself. "Than again I am a monk so who am I to criticize?"

Sango and Kagome got serious.

"We need a plan, we can't wait here for Naraku to attack. What about the villagers?" Kagome said while the others ate lunch and thought about what they would do. Kaede sipped her tea.

"We can take the villagers to the next town, I know the priestess there and I'm sure she would oblige."

Inu Yasha's ears perked up at the sound of her words an idea forming in his head.

"I'll Help!" he volunteered a little too eagerly for him. The others almost choked on the food and some dropped it half way to their mouths.

_"Anything to get those stupid villagers away from Kagome and me."_ He thought to himself grinning. _"Just me and Kagome alone in the village"  
_

"That is very kind of ye, Inu Yasha. I'm glad to see Kagome is rubbing off on ye." Kaede said and everyone nodded in agreement while Kagome beamed proudly. Inu Yasha grinned and nodded glad that he had been good at hiding his intentions this time.

After lunch Kaede, Kagome and Sango went to help evacuate one half of the village while Miroku Inu Yasha and Shippo were going to evacuate the other half.

It took Kagome some _heavy_ persuading behind Kaede's hut for Inu Yasha to let her not be in his group for a change, but she insisted that she needed to catch up on some 'girl talk'. Plus she was _very convincing_.

After his encounter with Kagome, Inu Yasha was eager more than ever to get the villagers out of the town. He would hop from hut to hut telling the inhabitants to "Get the Hell Out Naraku's Coming!" while Miroku and Shippo would follow along to the houses he'd been to and apologize on his behalf.

Inu Yasha helped carry everything the villagers needed to the next village and for that they forgave him for his rudeness earlier. He was after all a half-breed.

By nightfall the whole village was empty. Kaede and Shippo stayed in the other town to keep an eye on things, as they would only get in the way when Naraku did decide to attack. The gang stood on the outskirts of the village looking down the main dirt path the wind blowing behind them.

* * *

That was a fun chapter to write. I will be taking a little time off becuase well I have to finish writing the next chapter before I post it. These chapters came together so quickly because I had them written already so, keep reviewing give me some tips suggestions, anything really I don't care but if you do Flame Me the normal Rule of I review you you review me will not apply...sorry. Tata for Now! 


	5. To Protect Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha...boo frikity hoo!

Alrighty I've gotten some pretty good advice so anyone who has reviewed and given me advice just want you to know that I have actually noticed those things myself, I just didn't know what to do about it. Alright ive got some more of the next chapter to write so take ur time!

* * *

"It's so empty…" Sango said slowly. 

"So dark…" Kagome added hugging herself as the wind blew around them. Inu Yasha's ears twitched as he strained to hear anything coming from the village. The silence was strange to him as he could only hear the wind and the grass blowing, and the sound of his friend's heartbeats and breathing.

"So silent…"

Miroku took this opportunity to advance on Sango. He grinned wickedly as an idea formed in his perverted mind.

"So alone…" he whispered in her ear as he grabbed her butt. Sango's expression turned from relaxed to extremely angry as she turned to glare at the monk. The look in her eye that she always gets when she's about to punish Miroku was there and Miroku backed away cautiously.

Inu Yasha had heard Miroku's comment and grinned softly. He grabbed Kagome and pulled her away from Sango just in time as Miroku came flying, and landed flat on his back where she was just standing. Kagome looked at her friend nervously but smiled, as she knew what Miroku had done and deserved everything he got.

Sango was seething and grinding her teeth. She kicked the monk and reached over and grabbed Kagome from Inu Yasha, who scowled.

"Let's go Kagome! Good Night Inu Yasha!" she said stressing his name to make sure she would make Miroku angry or at least jealous. Kagome quickly jumped up to give Inu Yasha a quick kiss before Sango dragged her off.

"See you tomorrow!" she called and waved, her smile warm. Inu Yasha watched as she was dragged off into the darkness until he could only see her silhouette. He made sure he memorized what hut they went into in case anything should happen, or he just got lonely.

He turned to look at Miroku still lying on his back eyes closed a sick smirk on his face. Inu Yasha bent down next to his fallen friend and shook his head sadly. He held out his hand.

"Was it worth it this time?" Miroku sat up holding his head still smiling.

"It always is!" he laughed heartily, while Inu Yasha pushed him back down and walked away shaking his head.

* * *

Inu Yasha sat his eyes closed, never truly sleeping. He was back in his tree guarding the village and its precious inhabitants. Something was bothering him; it was something he remembered from when he turned into a demon.

When he was a full youkai his senses heightened and he when he was like that he felt something evil, a powerful and familiar demon. He knew Naraku was around waiting for the time to strike and he could sense him but there was someone else…

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" he asked out loud as if his brother were right next to him, but he knew he was no where close. That was why he was guarding from the tree instead of in the hut with his friends. Now there were two threats to worry about and Inu Yasha had let his guard down.

Usually when Kagome was with him he fought harder and became stronger when he knew she was near or in danger. That night in the tree though, her being near had hindered his senses dulling them and distracting so his two hated enemies had been right below him watching and he hadn't sensed a thing. And that scared the hell outta him.

For now though his sensed were fine and he could feel someone walking quickly down the path. He opened his eyes and looked below. His amber eyes flowed as he watched Miroku come towards him.

"Why is he here? Shouldn't he be spying on Sango sleeping or something?" he thought annoyed. This was the last thing he needed. He leapt from the tree and landed an inch away from Miroku's nose. They were the same height almost, and their noses were practically touching.

Miroku blinked but did not flinch, as he knew it would only please Inu Yasha that he had scared him. He stared into those amber eyes that revealed no information as to what the half demon was thinking. For all he knew he could be plotting to kill everyone and steal the jewel or day dreaming about Kagome.

"Damn, he didn't flinch."

"Inu Yasha we need to talk," Miroku told him and he wasn't asking. Inu Yasha was surprised by his friend's serious tone. It was only an hour ago that he had been thrown to the dirt for grabbing Sango again. He walked away without another word and Inu Yasha followed him to the bank of the creek, curiosity killed the dog demon.

They sat in silence for a few moments listening to the water trickle over the rocks and the familiar sounds of the night. The stars shined overhead and the moon was disappearing slowly, almost time for the new moon.

"Sesshomaru was here Inu Yasha, Rin and Jaken were here spying on you." Miroku told him.

"I know," Inu Yasha, replied neither man making eye contact, just staring into the water.

"Why would you stay out all night with Kagome in a tree surrounded by enemies?"

Inu Yasha paused and gathered up the dirt and sand in his hand. He chucked it into the creek and Miroku waited in silence for the reply. When it never came he spoke again.

"You couldn't sense them could you? Not even when they were right below you." This was not a question but a statement, Miroku already knew that Inu Yasha had not been able to sense them and he knew enough about him to know that he would not admit that in million years. The rings on his staff were clinking together in the wind. He chanced a glance at the hanyou.

Inu Yasha's head was down his eyes hidden. It looked like he was staring at the pebbles in front of him but he couldn't tell if his eyes were open or closed. His cheeks had a tinge of red to them but he wasn't blushing. The color in his cheeks came from his shame.

Inu Yasha felt the eyes on him and knew Miroku knew the truth. He hated it, the shame crawling up his spine and displayed for all to see on his face. The shame and the answer to his friends question was plain to see and could be spotted a mile away, a big fat snarling 'NO' he hadn't been able to sense them okay? But hell if he was going to admit that.

"How did you know Sesshomaru was near?" he demanded to know snarling. Miroku was not surprised that Inu Yasha had turned the tables; it was not in his nature to admit to failure.

"I saw Rin leaving with that Jaken thing."

Inu Yasha seethed on the inside, so completely angry with himself he could drown his head in the river because of shame. Miroku had to give him his opinion and advice whether he liked it or not.

"When you're with Kagome she gives you strength in a battle, but when you aren't fighting you become sloppy, lose your senses." He stood up and put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"We need your senses for this fight, so we are prepared for the attack." Inu Yasha nodded slowly still hunched over staring at the dirt.

"I think it would be best if you stay away from Kagome for a while…"

Inu Yasha stood up and wheeled around grabbing Miroku's hand off his shoulder. His vice like grip was hurting his friend who cringed before him.

"WHY?" he roared fangs showing a growl rumbling in his chest. "So you can take her for yourself?" he half yelled twisting Miroku's wrist who fell to his knees in pain, his face contorted in agony.

"Inu…Ya…Yasha, I would…ne-ver!" he cried in pain. He looked into the amber eyes that were glowing in the dark and flashing angrily. He could only see those eyes, the face of his comrade shrouded in the dark.

"IT'S TO PROTECT HER!" Miroku yelled.

The grip on his wrist loosened and he fell to the ground muttering and rubbing his wrist. Finger marks and bruises were already starting to appear.

"Never, never Inu Yasha, I… you're my best friend…"

Inu Yasha heard those words he immediately regretted his outburst. He wasn't thinking and he was deeply sorry. He turned and stalked off toward the village. He stopped and paused for a minute. He turned his head to call over his shoulder. He kept his eyes turned away.

"I'm sorry…Miroku." He called slowly and awkwardly and then stalked off again.

Miroku smiled as he rubbed his wrist. He knew that Inu Yasha would do his best to listen to him, to make up for his hurting him, but he would really be doing it for her. He would do his best to stay away to protect her; the only question was could he.

* * *

Excellent! ALright next chapter Inu yasha is gonna act like a big jerk and its gonna break some hearts, I think...I dont know i find it kind of funny but thats because im a cruel cold hearted biatch, so i dunno itll be up soon byebye 


	6. Stay Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.**

Sorry for the long update, it wasn't too long. I have been busy with getting ready for graduation and stuff. I am know graduated and i will try and update more often. This was hard chapter to write, and this a strongly rated T for alot of language. Here you go...

* * *

_Nothing. All for nothing, what was the point of having her as his own, if he couldn't be with her. What was the point; when he was near her he not only put himself in harm, but her and all the others he loved. All for nothing._

"Inu Yasha!" she called his name, she had been searching for him for the better part of an hour now. He heard her calling him searching in his usual hiding spots. She wouldn't find him here, and he wished she would just give it up already, cause she was killing him.

"Go to her!" his heart screamed and ached.  
"You can't!" his brain countered.  
"Why"  
"It's the only way"  
"I'm fucking hungry, eat something!" his stomach butted in, and for the first time he decided to follow his head instead of his stomach.

"Inu Yasha there you are!" her voice rang in his ears and they drooped. _"How did she find me?"_

He was sitting in the middle of one of the villagers cornfields, trying to concentrate but it was hard when she was all he could think about. When he tried to run his legs refused to move. He could hear her running up behind him and she jumped over grabbing his shoulders forcing them to roll a few feet in the dirt.  
"Why have you been hiding?" she asked playfully, pulling on his top leaning in for a kiss.

"Who says I was hiding?" he snapped and turned away. Kagome jumped back in shock. He hadn't meant for it to come out that way.

"Well I hadn't seen you for a while and I got worried…"

"So you haven't seen me, who said we have to be with eachother every waking hour!" he snapped at her again. She untangled herself and pushed away from him, a look of disgust and hurt on her face. Her eyes were starting to water and her lower lip trembled.

_Every word he said tore at his insides. How could he be doing this to her, he shouldn't be hurting her like this. But he didn't do it though there was the chance that they could all get killed. It's to protect her. He wished she would leave so neither of them would have to hurt anymore._

He grabbed her shoulder so she looked him in the eyes. "I can't be with you and protect you at the same time…"

"What the hell does that mean?" she asked angrily shaking his hand off her shoulder. She looked at the ground and shook her head miserably.

"I can't protect you Kagome when I'm near you!" he yelled desperately trying to get her to understand but losing his patience. "You have to go, for a while…" He looked away, her shoulders shaking and she was crying.  
"Kagome, don't cry…please…" he begged reaching out and touching her leg. She jerked away and stood up.

"Why are you doing this Inu Yasha?" she screamed angrily at him, her tears flying and hitting him in the face.

"It's the only way!" he hollered back reaching out and grabbing her hands in his. She twisted her wrists trying to get away but he held a tight grip without hurting her.

He pulled her close to him so he could whisper in her ear. Her hair was blowing in his face. She struggled for a minute close to him before laying her head uselessly against his shoulder.

Inu Yasha was glad she couldn't see because he felt his own tears sliding down mingling with her tears that had hit him in the face. He knew this was the only phrase she would listen to, one that he had said to her over and over in the beginning of their quest, but one that could possibly break her heart.

"Stay away from me Kagome…" he said his voice expressionless. His grip on her hands loosened as his arms fell uselessly at his side. She backed away as she looked up at him, his silver hair covering his face. Her bright eyes now looked dull and empty void of any emotion besides sadness.

_"Why is he doing this? Stupid jerk, trying to push me away with his bullshit!"_she thought angrily.

His eyes no longer held their old mischievous twinkle, or the look of total devotion in them, the look he always had whenever Kagome was around. They were empty, and he just stood there like a man who had just had his soul ripped out.

She took a step toward him and he took a step back. Her face was stained with tears. She looked at the ground again and started to cry and sob.

Inu Yasha couldn't take it anymore; he crept up to her and touched her hair falling over her face. She looked up suddenly her tears flying and hitting him in the face again.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" tears openly flowing from her eyes and trailing down to her chin. She looked at him, her chest heaving with her rapid breathing. Inu Yasha was worried that she would hurt herself breathing like that.

"You're the one who told me to stay away from YOU!" she yelled jabbing him in the chest with her finger forcing him back a step.

"SO YOU CAN STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" she turned her back on him and began to walk off briskly.

"KAGOME!" he called after her stretching out her name in the familiar way he always did.

"Leave me alone!" came her reply, still walking away.

"FINE BITCH, BE THAT WAY!" he screamed losing his temper and kicking the ground. His jaw was aching from clenching his teeth and there were droplets of blood in the dirt from where his claws had cut into his hands from clenching a fist.

She stopped to turn around and glare at him, so he would know what was coming. Inu Yasha gulped hopelessly.

"I mean uh…" he began.

"SIT!" His face hit the dirt so hard, driven by the intensity of her anger that any birds in the field took off flying. "JERK!" She screamed at him as he lay in pain on the ground. She cried again and stalked off toward the village.

Despite his aching back he jumped up again in stupidity. "BITCH!"

"SIT!"

Face in the dirt he groaned and cursed. He lay with his face there for a while, allowing himself some time to cool down before he tried to talk to her again. He might do something he'd regret.

When he finally pushed himself up and looked in the direction of the village she was long gone. He slapped himself in the head and rolled onto his back to stare at the sky. His stomach started to twist and turn and he started to feel really sick. But it wasn't hunger he was feeling, what was it?

"It's guilt you jackass!" a tiny voice inside his head scolded.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm your conscience moron!"

"My conscience…wait a second. Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you stop me?" Inu Yasha yelled.

"I was screaming at you to close your fucking mouth moron, but I guess my voice can't get through your thick head!"

Inu Yasha pondered this for a moment. "Then why can I hear you now then?" he asked cleverly.

"Don't ask stupid questions asshole!"

"Why are you so mean?" he asked again.

"I'm _your_ conscience, so the better question is. Why are you?"

"I…uh…SHUT UP!"

"Why do you treat your girlfriend like that? I thought you were supposed to love her?"

"I do but… it's complicated!"

"Why push her away then, num-nuts? Why not say 'Hey Kagome' than you make out a little. Than say 'Kagome I don't pay attention when I'm with you and that puts us all in danger. So we can't hang out for a while.'

"I can't do that, I'm a demon. Demons don't do that shit."

"Humans do Inu Yasha, and guess what, you are a half demon. You need to balance demon instincts and human emotions…asshole"

* * *

Sango stopped petting Kirara when Kagome stormed into her hut. Kagome huffed and plopped down next to Sango and crossed her arms angrily. Sango looked at Kirara nervously, she didn't want to say the wrong thing and set off Kagome. 

"Soooo…did you find Inu Yasha?" Damn, she probably shouldn't have mentioned Inu Yasha right now.

"I don't know why I even went looking for him in the first place, that jerk!" Kagome said loudly more to herself than to Sango. Sango shook her head desperately.

"So you guys had a fight again huh?"

Kagome turned to glare at her friend. Sango returned the glare not backing down. She knew Kagome needed to talk about this, whether she wanted to or not.

"How do you know?" she demanded.

"A best friend can tell. One, you came in seething mad, so mad you didn't even pet Kirara, so something must be wrong. Two, you called him a jerk which means he was being one." Kagome nodded ashamed.

"And three…I heard the whole. It was the mother of all your fights so far. A 9 on the rector scale."

"That bad huh?" Kagome smiled a bit. Sango laughed trying to cheer her friend up.

"Are you kidding? Birds were fleeing that field!" she laughed and Kagome started to laugh with her. Kagome was in a better mood now. They sat in the hut, stroking Kirara and wondering why men were so stupid.

* * *

When Inu Yasha woke up, the sun was setting. He lay on his back and watched the gray clouds creep slowly across the pink sky. He stretched and let his arms fall to his sides. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes tightly to the world around him.

Had it all been for nothing? To finally make his move and have Kagome as his for like what 4 days, only to drive her away over some stupid thing. It was all for nothing. Nothing ever went right for him and it was as if the world could not stand to see him happy.

Why was life so unfair to him? What great evil had he committed? He had only done what needed to be done to survive in this world alone. So when would he get to be happy? Curse this stupid life and all of its tragedies that seemed to fall solely on him.

First his father died, leaving Sesshomaru in charge, and the first thing that asshole did was kick out his half-breed baby brother and his human mother.

Then his mother died, leaving him a half-breed child in a world that would not accept him. He grew up angry and alone striving only to find a way to become a full-fledged demon.

Then his first love Kikyo died, believing that he had betrayed and murdered her. She now lived half dead, feeding on the souls of others to survive. Then he was pinned to a tree for 50 years, that didn't make anything better. Damn his life sucked. Then came Kagome but now he had driven her away because of his own stupidity.

He opened his eyes and stared at the blackening sky. Bugs were flying around and he should probably be on guard.

"Damn you Naraku, Fuck you Sesshomaru," he swore out loud. It was their entire fault, why couldn't they just leave him alone for one fucking second.

"Kagome, I swear that this will be the last time. The last time those assholes will ever bother anyone or us. They will die and we will live in peace. I swear."

* * *

Well there it is my attempt to make Inu Yasha mean. I hope he was mean enough. I told you there was strong language. I need to finish writing the next chapter. Inu Yasha or Kagome dont appear in the next chapter, or maybe they will i dont know yet. Please review and maybe I'll work a little faster for you guys. 


	7. Naraku's Plan & Sesshomaru's Trick

Welcome Back! I am going to have to thank my reviewers now and maybe answer a few of your questions since I dont respond to reviews by e-mail!

Alot of people have been saying that I should have waited near the end to get Kagome and Inu Yasha together, but if I had done that I wouldn't have been able to write the nice romantic scenes or the fight scenes. I had a Plan for this Story from the start and I'm sticking to it!

Well due to some recent storms my internet was out of commission and I was unable to read your reviews or type anything up. So i wrote this whole long chapter on paper. As I said Kagome and Inu Yasha do not appear but are mentioned! Enjoy

* * *

The miasma flowed thick in the air, contained by a crackling force field. All of the wild life had fled when he had arrived, sensing the death and destruction that he brought with him wherever he went. Those that hadn't sensed it or refused to flee lay dead, poisoned by his deadly miasma. 

Naraku was sitting in the room of his castle, the castle that moved all over the world. Looking out into the swirling purple miasma. He could sit for hours and do nothing but stare, his mind continuously concocting his evil schemes.

His next plan was well on its way, and this one he felt was destined to succeed. It was flawless, that fool Inu Yasha was hopelessly in love. Oh he had not forgotten his word to stay away from the happy couple for a while, for he planned to do so. He had some other business to attend to with the young demons brother, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was the real reason that Naraku had come to the forest at this time.

See, Naraku had been keeping tabs on the mysterious Demon of the Western Lands; He had also been looking into the brother's past.

Seems the pair had lived together for a while as children. In fact they lived together for a year, until their father passed away. A month later when Sesshomaru took over the Western lands in place of his father, he kicked out his baby brother and his human mother.

So living together for a year it only makes sense that Sesshomaru would know the time when his brother lost his youkai blood and became completely mortal. The time when he was most vulnerable, as a weak human being. If he took out Sesshomaru once he got the information out of him he could finally attack Inu Yasha and win. Then the complete Shikon Jewel would be his alone.

He was thinking this as he stared into the miasma. No one dared approach him when he was like this. No one even dared approach his chambers when he was in there. No one spoke to him unless they were addressed. He ran a tight ship controlled by fear. He knew each of his minion's deepest fears and used it against them as punishment.

Kagura and Kohaku were out there right now, hopefully completing the first two parts of the task. Capture the girl, and kill the toad. It was the easiest task of all. He worried about the boy a little though. He had a weakness for little girls, and worried about whether Kohaku would remain loyal or set her free.

* * *

"He just can't do his own dirty work can he?" Kagura said to Kohaku. They sat in the woods outside Sesshomaru's camp. Kohaku just sat in silence, eyes on the silent and for now empty camp. 

Kagura shook her head and smiled slightly to herself.

"I forgot you're like Kanna. You two don't talk much." She sighed inwardly. It was hard being a slave to evil, bound to Naraku and having to be at his side whenever he called no matter what. The one thing she wanted most in the world was to have someone to talk to. Her worst fear was silence and that was a fear Naraku knew all too well.

"There's nothing to say," Kohaku's boyish voice answered. Kagura was shocked; she had never really heard him speak and had at least expected his voice to be deep, She looked over at her young partner.

She really didn't know why she had expected his voice to be deep. Guess it's just the persona that comes with being evil. For a kid of only 11, he was certainly dark and children were not supposed to be dark. Kagura often found herself wondering what had happened to this kid and how he had come into Naraku's forces.

Flash Back

She had been walking around along the perimeter of the force field when Naraku's voice had rung out in her head. The grounds were a mess. There had been a massive blood bath here the day before and the smell of blood and flesh filled the air. She was glad she had missed the battle, it was said that a single boy had wiped out the entire army of demon slayers.

"Kagura, come here NOW!" his voice was urgent but there was a hint of excitement or pleasure in his voice. She was curious as to why he might be excited so she hurried to his chambers at once.

When she arrived at his chamber she found a young boy kneeling next to Naraku's chair. His chin was slumped against his chest and his bangs fell over his eyes, the rest of his hair was held up in a ponytail. He wore the yellow and blue garb of a demon slayer, and Kagura noticed the blood stained weapon that lay at his side.

"Is this the boy that slaughtered the demon slayers?" Kagura gasped. He was so young and puny looking. He looked barely taller than Kanna. Naraku nodded slowly.

"This is Kohaku," he said slowly looking down at the kid. "Kohaku, meet your new mentor, Kagura."

Kohaku raised his head slowly and looked at Kagura. His eyes were black and soulless, and they were all that she could see since his mask covered his nose and mouth. They stared at eachother for a moment before Kohaku hung his head again.

"He has no memory of killing his family or friends. He killed his entire village." Naraku said slowly. He waved his arm over Kohaku's head. "He is a blank canvas and it's your job to fill him with hate and evil." Kagura nodded slowly.

End FlashBack

"You're right kid." She said softly, knowing she wasn't going to get a reply. Suddenly she felt a chill through her spine, telling her that Kanna had arrived.

She looked over and Kanna stood in the space between her and Kohaku. Clad in white she lit up their dark area of the forest. Kagura and Kohaku turned to look at her.

"So what did you find out?" Kagura asked impatiently. She had been in the forest for hours already, staring at an empty camp.

Kanna pointed to the camp. Kagura and Kohaku turned to look at the camp to where she was pointing, expecting something to happen. The camp was the same as it had been two hours ago.

"Empty," she said softly. Kagura fell to the dirt floor uselessly. Kohaku offered his hand out to help her up, his head still looking at the camp. She refused and pushed herself up past his outstretched hand.

"What do you mean empty?" Kagura asked slowly, her eyes closed as she massaged her temples. She was trying her best to keep calm and not lose her temper on the two youngsters.

"Gone," Kanna answered, kneeling down next to Kohaku.

Kagura was about to lose her temper. She raised her hand to strike her sister but she caught sight of a flicker of movement come from Kohaku.

His head was pointed to the camp but his eyes were on her. His eyes were blank and emotionless but fierce looking. She looked at him for a while in his demon slayer uniform, his mask hung around his neck. She looked lower and saw his hand, where the movement had come from.

His hand was clutching the hilt of his weapon. His knuckles were white. Kanna was on the other side of him now and out of her reach. He was protecting her, maybe Naraku was right and this kid did have a thing for little girls. She grinned evilly.

"Will you strike me Kohaku?" she dared and tensed her arm in striking position pulling it back even further.

He blinked and stared at her eye to eye for a second. He didn't have to speak since the answer was so plainly written on his face. "Yes, he would strike her," He turned his eyes and attention back to the camp ahead of him. Kagura watched as he adjusted his grip on his weapon.

She lowered her hand slowly and turned her attention back to the camp as well.

"What do you mean gone Kanna?" she asked. There was silence as the wind blew through the camp. She shivered a bit the silence creeping her out.

"Abandoned…"

* * *

He had sensed them coming miles away and an hour before they arrived at his camp. Not the girl so much, she was too skilled to let herself be easily sensed, but the boy that was with her. That was what gave them away. 

He had Rin and Jaken pack up and he led them away to a new camp on the other side of the forest. After ensuring it was a safe place, he made his way back to rig the old camp to make it seem as if it were still being used, as if he had only gone off hunting.

"Fools, they fell for it…" Sesshomaru thought grinning as he sat by the fire Rin and Jaken sleeping peacefully. It was such a simple human trap that he had hesitated in doing it. He debated rigging the camp or circling around behind them and killing them. He decided to use the trap, for he was not here to kill them, at least not today.

His quest for the Tetsusaiga brought him here, to the forest where his brother spent most of his free time. He certainly hadn't expected Naraku to be here at the same time. He had been even more surprised when he realized that it was not Inu Yasha they were following, but he.

Sesshomaru was drawn here by his desire for the Tetsusaiga at this time for a simple reason. The only reason was because he knew his brother's secret.

Normally he would have rather fought and defeat his brother in a duel at their best over their father's sword, but his obsession with the Tetsusaiga had peaked now. He was so desperate he let it consume him. He would stop at nothing to set it, he would even stoop so low as to attack his brother at his weakest, _on the night of the new moon.

* * *

_

Naraku was watching this through Kanna's mirror. He smiled evilly. He flicked his wrist and the image on the mirror faded and showed Inu Yasha, alone, sitting in his tree guarding the village. The same tree in fact where he had spent the night with Kagome only a few short days ago.

With another flick of his wrist the mirror showed a miserable looking Kagome, hugging her legs as she sat on the bank of the creek. She was at the opposite end of the village, far away from Inu Yasha's tree.

"Hmmm," he thought smiling, "Trouble in paradise, I wonder what happened?"

He had seen enough and waved his hand. Kanna's mirror went blank in an instant.

"Go get Kagura and Kohaku. Bring them in here!" he ordered. Kanna bowed her head n silence and disappeared.

Naraku closed his eyes and waited in silence. He had sent them on a mission and they had all failed. Falling into Sesshomaru's simple and obvious trap. He had punished them severely for their failure and they swore o him that it would not happen again. Sesshomaru was far too smart to be fooled by 2 kids and a young woman like Kagura, unless he helped them.

Kagura and Kanna appeared before him. Kagura dropped to one knee in a low bow and pointed her head down. Kanna stood and bowed her head slightly. They waited for Kohaku to enter through the door since he couldn't teleport like the other two. When he walked in he dropped quickly to one knee and bowed his head. Then he sat down next to Kanna cross-legged.  
"Failure will not be tolerated again…" Naraku told them as he stoop up from his chair and began pacing in front of them. They all nodded in unison and Kagura lifted herself up as if to leave. She was eager to get back out there and complete the mission.

Naraku turned on her quickly and slashed his arm through the air. Kagura was hurled back against the wall. She sat limply against the wall her head hung down against her chest.

"Do you think you could survive against Sesshomaru, if I let you back out there now?"

They all looked down and avoided his eyes. He began pacing again.

"Exactly, you imbeciles don't stand a chance. So we are going to have to do this my way!"

They all nodded and Naraku continued.

"What do you know about dog demons boy?" he asked Kohaku. He stepped in front of him but didn't look down at him. Kohaku remained silent his eyes on the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Thought so," Naraku sat back down in his chair.

"Easily distracted," Kanna's voice popped up.

"Bingo, and that is what you 3 will be playing on." They looked at him confused. "Inu Yasha a dog demon is easily distracted by that despicable human girl. So distracted even that he wasn't able to sense my insects right under him." They nodded as they began to understand.

"Sesshomaru is obsessed with getting his brother's sword the Tetsusaiga. Now Sesshomaru will not be as weakened by his obsession like Inu Yasha. He is a full dog demon and extremely experienced and intelligent."

Kagura looked confused. "What will we do, how can we get the girl?"

Naraku threw a weird fruit at her. She caught it effortlessly and turned it around in her hands examining it. It was like no fruit she had ever seen before.

Kohaku looked at the fruit his eyes growing wide. It was as if he had seen it before. His brain hurt as it struggled to remember; he could feel it in the back of his mind, driving him insane in an almost painful way. It was familiar to him but he couldn't remember and it hurt.

Naraku smirked as he watched the pained look on Kohaku's face as he stared at the mysterious fruit.

"You know what that is boy?" he asked. Kohaku only kept staring, his eyes closed tightly as his head struggled to remember.

"I…don't remember," he tried to spit out. He bit his lip and clenched his fists. Kagura looked on as she saw her partner suffer.

"Maybe I should jog your memory…" Naraku said softly.

He flicked his wrist with a thin evil smile and then Kohaku's screams shattered the night's silence.

* * *

Damn he is evil, the next 2 or 3 chapters will be mostly based on the evil guys trying to get to Rin. I have not written any part of Chapter 8 yet so you guys can tell me if you want Kagome and Inu Yasha to appear or not. 


	8. Phase One Pt1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inu Yasha. I've said it before and I'll say it again. My only possessions are my pen and paper...**

Hi, sorry but all ths time I realized I've never introduced myself. I am the BassSista, affectionately known as Dani. First of I'd like to say thanks to all of the people that reviewed and siad whether or not Kagome and Inu Yasha should appear. Second of I would like to apologize to those people who wanted Kagome and Inu Yasha to appear. I got tons of reviews saying they should appear, but despite my best efforts to put them in, my pen refused to write them in. Please don't Hate me.

Some people have also been reviewing and making requests and plot suggestions for the story for which I only have one answer. No. I'm sorry to sound like a bitch, but I don't take requests and I already have the Plot outlined up until Chapter 17 so I cannot change it to include your characters. I'm sorry, if I need suggestions or characters I will ask. Thank you for your suggestions though I may add them in later stories.

Going Back to The Kagome and Inu Yasha situation. Please Do not Worry **They WILL appear in the next Chapter. **I am extremely sorry for everyone who wanted them in here. I did add something in there that I think will compensate for my lack of them. Another couple, enjoy.

* * *

The sky was black and cloudless and the stars were shining there brightest. The moon was not at the highest point in the sky, it was leaning a little toward the western sky. Kohaku suspected that it was probably a little after one o'clock in the morning.

He was sitting in the woods next to Kanna. It was funny the way his brain worked. He knew exactly how many paces away he was from Naraku's castle. He could tell the time just by looking at the moon, in relation to its position in the sky. He knew a demons weaknesses whenever he was pitted against one in battle.

He didn't know where he got these skills. He had no memory. Kagura had told him that Naraku had taken his memories and was holding them to help protect him. She said that he had done something horrible and it could destroy his life. He believed Kagura, what reason did she have to lie to him? She was all he had.

As if called by his thought Kagura appeared behind him. He knew it was her, he didn't have to even turn around. He sighed and relaxed a little. He always worried about her whenever she went out. It was just a habit and he didn't know where he got it.

"I found them," she announced breathing heavily. She was referring to Sesshomaru and his followers. "You got the fruit kid?" she asked as she walked past him slapping him on the shoulder. She turned to face her two young charges. She put her hands on her hips and locked eyes with Kohaku to reinforce her question.

Kohaku sighed and rolled his eyes. How many times did she have to check? She had asked him if he had the fruit at least twenty times since they left the castle. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the fruit showing it to her.

"And you're sure you know how to use it kid?" she asked double checking for the umpteenth time. Kohaku grinned slightly. She always got so picky before a mission. He understood though, because he knew the price of failure for her. She had told him once.

Naraku was extremely hard on Kagura. She was usually punished first if they failed. Then Kanna would be punished. Sometimes, he wouldn't be punished, even if it was his fault they had failed. He once asked Kagura why he never got punished.

Flash Back

They were standing on a large hill. It was a smaller hill in the canyon they were searching. Kagura stopped in her tracks when he asked her the question.

He was following her through the canyon as they searched for something to eat. He gulped and took a step back hoping he hadn't set her off.

"You want to know why you don't get punished?" she asked mockingly repeating his question. Her tone of voice scared Naraku as he nodded slowly standing beside her.

"Umm, Yes"

She was still facing away from him. He would have liked to see her face so he could try to get some clue as to what she was feeling. He didn't know if she was amused or extremely angry with him.

"You're not special kid…" she said turning around to face him. The sun was in his eyes and he couldn't see her face as it was covered by shadow, but he smiled. She called him 'kid' often and it had become an endearing term to him.

"What makes you think you're special?" she asked taking a step closer. The smile drained from his face. She stepped out the shadow and stepped right up to him, bending down so they were level with one another.

"Let me tell you something kid," she said softly looking him straight in the eye. "You're not special, you do get punished. You get punished…" she paused to think for a second. "You get punished more often that me and Kanna combined. You're not special kid, but you are lucky."

Kohaku sat stunned his mouth gaping open at her.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" he hollered in her face using a phrase he had picked up from her. She smiled as she noticed this.

"You're telling me that I get punished the most and that makes me lucky? You're SICK!" he yelled his voice echoing through the canyon. Kagura grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently, not because he insulted her but to shake him out of his tantrum.

"Get a grip kid!" she shrieked at him. He was hyperventilating now. She gripped his shoulders harder, not to hurt him but to comfort him.

"Do you ever remember getting punished?"

He breathed in deeply and thought as he held it in. When he let it out he shook his head no.

"See you are lucky kid…now lets go!" she let him go and started walking away. Kohaku didn't move. Kagura stopped when she didn't feel him walking behind her.

"What is it now kid?" she hollered at him annoyed. She turned around to see him standing in the exact same spot looking at the ground.

"I don't remember…" he scowled through gritted teeth. Kagura looked at him puzzled.

"Huh?"

"I don't remember…I NEVER REMEMBER!" he tilted his head to the sky and screamed. "I want to remember, why do I get punished more?" he asked hand on his weapon, eyes blazing. Kagura just sighed.  
"You get punished whenever Naraku is in a bad mood, or a good mood even. He does it cause it makes him feel good." She told him. He pulled out his weapon and pointed it at her.

"What does he do to me and why cant I remember?" Kagura sighed and shook her head.

"You don't remember because your punishment is to remember. He makes you remember what you did and then he takes it away and you forget it all happened." Kagura yelled at him.

"You have it easy kid, you're lucky. Not like me and Kanna." Kohaku calmed down a little. Kagura started walking again and he walked beside her. They walked in silence for a while before Kohaku asked her something.

"What does he do to you and Kanna?"

Kagura kept quiet for a few minutes before she answered him.

"He shows us our parents, only I can't hear what they are saying to me. Kanna can hear them but she can't see them. It's hell on earth."

Kohaku nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright kid, we're gonna get out all 3 of us and kill that bastard."

End Flash Back

"KID!" Kagura yelled, drawing him out of his memory. He looked around and noticed Kanna was gone. He turned his attention back to Kagura.

"I said, you know how to use that fruit?" she repeated her question. He nodded and stood up. He slipped on his face mask telling her he was ready to go. He put the fruit back in his pocket.

Kagura held up a hand to stop him.

"Wait I need to talk to you," he pulled off his mask and raised an eye brow questioningly. He nodded to let her know he was listening, preferring to stay silent.

"Don't mess up Kohaku," she told him. He was surprised to hear her use his name. She started to walk away.

"If you do, I don't think we're going to survive."

"Sesshomaru?" he questioned. She shook her head.

"I don't think he's the one we're going to have to worry about." She turned around and pulled his mask over his mouth and nose.

"If you fuck this up kid," she said in barely a whisper. "I'll have to kill you…"

The Suns pink light was starting to rise over the horizon. Kohaku was sitting with Kanna and Kagura. He didn't realize he was asleep until Kagura shook him awake. She actually didn't shake him but nudged him in the side with her foot.

Kanna had her head resting on his stomach as a pillow. She was awakened by Kagura as well. She blinked and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Time to go kiddies," Kagura laughed as she towered over them. They immediately scrambled to stand up. Their eyes were wide and alert. Kanna's eyes showed no sign of sleepiness and she looked as if she had been up for hours.

While Kohaku was standing at attention and his consciousness was wide awake his eyelids were slightly red from sleep. He stood at attention his black eyes focused straight ahead.

"Show time kid, you know the plan?" Kagura asked a hint of discomfort in her voice. She was pacing and wringing her hands.

Kanna and Kohaku nodded, but Kagura turned her back and couldn't see.

"DO I have to over the plan again?" she yelled nervously at them. Kohaku closed his eyes and sighed.

"For Pete's sake," he thought to himself not wanting to oppose her at the moment. He was relieved to hear Kanna's voice.

"No time," Kohaku opened his eyes in case he had to dodge Kagura's attack or protect Kanna. He thought she might try to attack her sister. Instead he saw Kagura staring in his face. He resisted the urge to jump back. Kagura turned her head to the east and looked at the rising sun. A crack of it was seen over the horizon.

"They'll be up soon," Kanna observed. Kagura rolled her eyes at the obvious and stood up. Kohaku never realized how much taller she was.

"Don't get caught and don't leave tracks."

He slipped on his mask and ran into the bush.

* * *

A slight rapping from outside the hut brought the demon hunter out of her dreams. She groaned lightly and rolled over in her sleep. The rapping continued disproving her theory that it had just been in her dream.

"Sango…" the voice from her dream called her name confusing her greatly. She was starting to seriously question her sanity.

"I'm still dreaming," she assured herself rolling over again thinking the sound of approaching footsteps were in her head. So she was a little surprised when she felt someone breathing on her and a poke in the shoulder.

She immediately rolled over with the instincts of a killed, taking the intruder by surprise. The next thing she knew she was straddling on top of Miroku her hands squeezing his neck. His face got panicked and he flipped her off of him, and than he was on top of her.

With one hand he pinned both of her arms above her head. She opened her mouth to scream but he put one finger on her lips. He bent low to whisper in her ear.

"Where's Kagome?" he whispered his voice soft and low. Sango gave him a suspicious look.

"Not here…why?" Miroku gave a heavy sigh of relief.

"That's good because I want to…" he started when Sango cut him off. She was struggling really hard now against him and it took all of his strength to hold her still.

"YOU ARE NOT DOING THAT! LECHER!" she yelled and he instinctively covered her mouth with his hand. His expression turned from calm to angered to hurt in a mere moment.

"If you think I came here to rape you Sango, I'm sorry to disappoint you. I came because I needed to talk to you." He let her go and made his way quickly for the door. He was almost out when she caught onto his wrist.

"I'm sorry Miroku," she said slowly and sincerely, avoiding his eyes. He breathed in deeply and sighed.

"It hurts Sango, she looked at him to find him with his head turned out the door. "That you of all people think that I am capable of doing that, to you."

She gripped his wrist tighter and twisted it lightly to make him look at her.

"I'm sorry, it's just," she looked away as her cheeks started to turn pink. "Come on Miroku you have to admit we were in an awkward position. And why else would you want Kagome gone?" she asked smiling playfully looking him in the eye and batting her eyelashes. She was flirting with him to cheer him up.

"Damn I can't stay mad at her when she smiles like that," he thought grinning sheepishly and scratching his head. He had been on top of her.

"What did you want to talk to me about? Sango asked quickly letting go of his wrost. She hoped she didn't bruise him.

He leaned out the door and quickly scanned both directions. He leaned back in and held his arm out in the direction of the center of the hut.

"Ladies first," he bowed as she walked ahead of his raising an eye brow suspiciously.

He followed her to the burnt logs in the center of the hut that served as the heater and light for the room on cold nights. His hand hovered over her butt for a moment, hesitating slightly, before it made its way to her shoulder.

She could feel his hand over her butt. She clenched her fist ready to pummel him as he made his usual pass at her. So ready in fact tat she didn't realize for a while that his wandering hand had passed her butt and was on her shoulder. She sat down slowly passing her hands over her butt to made sure he didn't go for it.

Miroku followed suit and sat next to her. They were sitting pretty close actually so close that their were touching. Miroku's hand was on her knee and his arm was resting on her leg. She looked at him quickly.

"Your going good monk, don't mess it up…" she thought to herself.

"Sango…" he paused and looked at her. She felt his eyes on her and turned to look. His eyes were soft and there was a worried look on his face.

"I want to tell you, I'm…" he stopped and looked away. Inside Sango was screaming.

"Your what! Your gay…your hungry…your horny…your secretly in love with me? Spit it out!" her body temperature rose with every passing second. She leaned a little closer to him.

"I'm…worried about Kagome and Inu Yasha." He confessed wringing his hands. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth leaning away from him. She balled her hand into a fist behind her back where he couldn't see.

"Yup he blew it…"

* * *

Now tell me, did that make up for not having Kagome and Inu Yasha in that chapter? I hope so. Read and Review tell em your opinion you may yell at me for not putting Kagome and Inu Yasha in there. All I can say in my defense is I tried and I'm sorry. They will be here next time!


	9. Phase One Pt1 and a half

**I do not Own Inu Yasha,**

Some sad news for you all, I only got 2 reviews for my last chapter 8. While very sad one of my reviewers did bring up an interesting point. SHould i Have a SessxKagura in my fic. Just a little one I've already been planning one I decided I need some feed back from the people who read my story. So review and tell me.

By the way Kagome and Inu Yasha do appear in this chapter! I will hold for applause...

* * *

Kohaku crept along the through the underbrush. He moved silently, often narrowly avoiding stomping on unsuspecting squirrels.

At one point as he made his way through a rather thick bush he almost gave into his temptation and slashed the whole thing out of his way. He had even had his weapon out and ready to strike when he remembered.

"Don't get caught and don't leave tracks…" seems Kagura's voice had become his conscience.

Putting his weapon away he picked up his pace. Swiftly navigating through the woods he barely made a sound.

He looked up through the trees; the sky was becoming brighter by the second. He started to panic as he careened through the woods. Had he somehow gotten lost or off track? Did he miss it or pass by it already?

Consumed and lost in his own through Kohaku didn't take the time to watch his step.

As he was running an incredibly dull squirrel darted across his path. This particular squirrel was lost in his thoughts just like Kohaku, having been racing to his pile of nuts to feed his newborn son.

As Kohaku's foot collided with the squirrel, Kohaku was sent hurtling towards the ground face first, and a baby squirrel was made father less. (A/N No squirrels were harmed in the writing of this chapter.)

He gripped the grass in front of him and yanked it out. He bashed his head against the dirt a couple of times inwardly scolding himself and clenching his teeth.

"This is just great…" he scowled picking himself up off the ground. "Just what I need…"

He looked around. There was a clearing ahead of him and a camp was set up. He was finally there.

He knew it all along!

Crouching low, he eyed the camp and opening his senses to his surroundings. With one hand on a hidden dagger by his ankle, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the fruit Naraku had given him.

He took it out and examined it. It looked exactly like an oversized pear, although it was green with a slight orange tinge in some places.

Drawing the dagger slowly out of its sheath, he put the blade against the prickly skin of the fruit ready to begin his work. Cutting slow and at first shallow slits into the fruit, he worked with a practiced ease, although he could not remember ever having worked with this fruit before.

Kagura had told him that it was called a Sunyan fruit, and was mainly grown by demon slayers and were extremely rare and powerful. The name rung out in the back of his mind but he had learned to ignore the feeling.

She had told him that demon slayers grew it and were skilled in using the different types of Sunyan fruits to help subdue demons. The fruit came in many colors each performing a different need when used properly.

Kohaku had cut her off their, her words triggering in him a long forgotten skill.

He looked over at the fruit again double-checking to see if he had made the appropriate slits. If he didn't there was a chance it would explode when Sesshomaru started a fire.

He was to plant it in the fireplace so that when Sesshomaru lit a fire in the morning to cook breakfast it would burn and smoke. The smoke was what demon slayers used to subdue demons.

Then Kagura would kidnap Rin and Jaken, while Kanna took on Rin's appearance and got the information they needed out of Sesshomaru. Then Naraku would erase their memories and send them back without a word, or kill them.

Kohaku edged closer toward the camp. He couldn't hear any noises coming from the tent where he figured they all slept.

Holding his breath he crept even closer to the tent. He had to hear Sesshomaru to know when the time as right. His nerves were a mess as he strained to hear inside the tent. He desperately tried to get Kagura's voice out of his head.

"Fuck this up kid, I'll have to kill you…"

He didn't know if her words were true, but he didn't want to test her and find out.

"I will have it." came a voice from inside the tent.

Kohaku sprang to life, leaping over the bushes and flew across the camp making his way to the fire. This was his only chance…it was now or never.

* * *

"I will have it Inu Yasha…" Sesshomaru growled, as he stood against the backdrop of a blood red sky.

He was advancing on Inu Yasha, who was down on one knee. His right hand was gripping the Tetsusaiga, the left hand clutching a wound on his side. He was hunched over in pain, breathing heavily and blood seeping through his fingers. It was beginning to pool around his foot.

Sesshomaru approached slowly, his brother's blood dripping from his claws and falling to the dirt with a soft sound, barely audible except to their demon ears.

Inu Yasha struggled to his feet, still holding the wound at his side. Staggering he gripped the Tetsusaiga but lacked the strength or energy to lift it from the ground. It's blade dragged along the dirt uselessly.

"I will have the blade brother…" Sesshomaru stated in a fierce but low tone. Inu Yasha bared his fangs and staggered back as Sesshomaru took a step closer.

"Over my dead body, you filthy bastard!" he spat and tried to lift the sword. He strained with all his might but failed, leaning over in pain again.

Sesshomaru hung his head and shook it in shame. He ran his claws through his snow-white hair.

"Look at yourself Inu Yasha," he scoffed gesturing to the half demon. "A person such as yourself is not worthy to wield a sword of such magnificence."

Inu Yasha cocked his head to the side confused, before he retaliated.

"Cut the crap Sesshomaru! Big words and talk don't mean anything unless you've got the power to back it up!" he raised the sword in defense position and held it for a few seconds before it fell to the ground again. "What does that shit you said mean anyway?"

Sesshomaru sighed.

"It means a vile half-bred mongrel like you does not deserve my Father's Blade!" he roared and lunged at Inu Yasha claws ready to strike again.

Inu Yasha had been waiting for his brother to attack. His claws soaked with his own blood were ready to meet the attack head on.

"Blades of Blood!" he cried swiping his claws at Sesshomaru. His attack met him just below his face, one of the cuts narrowly missing his jugular.

Sesshomaru fingered the cuts on his neck and chin and paused his assault. They were starting to bleed and it dribbled down onto his clothes. He looked at his brother again.

Inu Yasha was standing up straight no longer staggering. He gripped the Tetsusaiga lightly with one hand and had it resting on his shoulder. The other hand was still dripping with his blood, tensed and ready to attack again. He grinned at his bleeding brother.

"Who's a mongrel?" he scowled and while Sesshomaru pondered what just happened, Inu Yasha hit him again.

"IRON REEVER SOUL STEALER!"

This time his attack met Sesshomaru's abdomen and drove him into a tree. Sesshomaru held his stomach and slid down the trunk of the tree, bleeding profusely. Inu Yasha loomed over him and pointed the Tetsusaiga in his face.

"You were feigning…" Sesshomaru concluded as he realized how Inu Yasha won the upper hand. He nodded silently hand showed his fangs.

"Who's a mongrel?" he scowled through his teeth. "This mongrel didn't even need daddy's sword to bring you to the ground." He smirked wickedly. "Who's a mongrel?"

Suddenly Sesshomaru kicked his legs out from under him while leaping in the air.

Inu Yasha was just as quick as he started to fall he threw his hands out and pushed flipping himself in the air. He held the sword in front of him.

"Where'd he go?" he growled just as he knocked him hard in the back sending him flying toward a tree. He only managed to slice the tree out of the way before he ran into it. He sun on his heels and held the sword with two hands in front of him. Sesshomaru's clothes were shredded and stained from all of the blood. He stood poised and ready to attack.

"Give me everything you've got!" Inu Yasha yelled over the howling winds of the two demonic auras.

"With pleasure!" Sesshomaru hissed as he lunged at Inu Yasha driving every ounce of strength he had into his attack.

"BACK LASH WAVE!"

* * *

He woke up suddenly as a familiar scent drifted to him from the village. He opened his eyes and sniffed longingly trying to capture the scent he so dearly missed.

"What are you doing up Kagome?" he wondered aloud. He could smell her walking about the village. He knew her scent well, the smell of berries and dew, was one of his favorites and he could never forget it.

It had been a couple of days since their big fight, and she had not even approached him or so much as looked in his direction. He knew this because he had been watching her constantly.

He chewed on his claw as he tried to remember exactly what he had said to her.

"What's wrong num-nuts?' his conscience piped up. Inu Yasha groaned.

"Not you again…"

"What's that num-nuts, feeling guilty again?" it teased.

"Shut up, just leave me alone I'm trying to think."

"Tiny gasp YOU? Trying to think. I never thought I'd live to see the day…"

"Would you shut the fuck up? I'm trying to remember what I said to Kagome!" Inu Yasha told his conscience impatiently.

"Oooh…" his conscience cooed. "I know!"

"You do? I think I said something like 'Hey Kagome I don't pay attention when I'm with you so we can't hang out for a while'"

"Umm, you never said that num-nuts."

"What! Are you sure? And stop calling me num-nuts!"

"Okay shit for brains. You wanna know what you said?"

Inu Yasha nodded eagerly. This would look extremely odd to anyone watching below.

"First you snapped at her when she wanted to kiss you,"

Inu Yasha's ears drooped as he remembered.

"Then you said 'I can't protect you and be with you at the same time',"

"That's not so bad…" Inu Yasha stated in his defense.

"I'm not done yet asshole. This is going to take forever…" he sighed. "You told her to keep her distance for a while, she asked why, you yelled. Then you told her to stay away from you, big mistake there jackass."

Inu Yasha moped in silence while his conscience continued.

"Then she started to cry, you tried to touch her, she screamed and left and then you called her a bitch. So, oh yeah this is my favorite part, she made you SIT!" his conscience began howling with laughter.

Inu Yasha grabbed hid head and began pulling on his hair to release the tension from his head. He was beginning to have a massive headache and wished for one of those pills Kagome always used when he got on her nerves.

"I remember," he muttered sadly. "Shut up, I remember."

"Those are hurting words Inu Yasha," his conscience calmed down a little, taking pity on the poor hanyou. Inu Yasha clutched his legs to his chest and buried his face in his arms.

"What do I do?"

"What, you're asking me for advice?" his conscience asked skeptically.

"That's your job isn't it? I can apologize cant I?" he asked weakly.

His conscience thought for a moment. "You could but it might not work. I say go for it, what have you got to lose?"

Inu Yasha pushed himself from the tree and floated gracefully to the ground below.

"Nothing, I've lost everything that matters already…"

* * *

He found her sitting in one of the villager's wheat fields. The wheat was low enough and he could see her head just above it. He followed her scent that had been blowing downwind towards him.

As he started to make his way to her he noticed something familiar.

"This is where we had that fight…"

He stopped when he was a few feet away from her. Her back was turned to him, facing the sunrise.

The salty smell of tears was around her and filled the breeze, but he wasn't sure if they were the scent of her tears, or his.

"What do you want Inu Yasha?" she asked not trying to mask the hurt and anger in her voice.

"I want…I…" he started to talk but stopped. 'Why is it so hard to day?'

Kagome stood up and turned to face him. He could see the trails from tears running down her cheeks. She looked at him but avoided his eyes.

"That's what I thought…" she muttered miserably and started to walk away. She had just passed him when his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She glared at him with cold eyes and didn't try to struggle.

"Let me go," he returned the stare and grinned playfully.

"No," she struggled against him now but couldn't break his grip on her wrist.

"I'm serious Inu Yasha," she threatened and he smiled more. He tugged her closer to him and she leaned away.

"Me too…I'm sorry." He apologized thinking that the worst was over.

"For what?" she asked stubbornly, no longer trying to pull away. She wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

"For you know…calling you a bitch," he muttered quickly not meeting her gaze.

"And?" she pestered him again for more of an apology/ He paused not knowing what to say and she pried his hand off of her wrist.

"Good bye Inu Yasha," she staked off, but he jumped in front of her blocking the path through the wheat.

"Why are you here Inu Yasha? We're through, you dumped me!" she yelled and tried to pass him but he grabbed her shoulders.

"Dumped you?" he tilted his head to the side in the cute way dogs do. She sighed knowing he didn't understand the term.

"You-broke-up-with-ME!" she said each word clearly and loudly.

"I DID NOT! That's not what I meant. I want to be with you Kagome!"

Kagome looked him in the eyes.

"Than why cant we?" she asked barely whispering. Inu Yasha looked down at her.

A tear was making its way down her face. He moved his hand to her cheeks and gently brushed it away with his thumb. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"I can't protect you," he muttered as he wrapped his arms around her "I can't do both, can't be with you and protect you…"

She hugged him tighter. "I don't understand,"

He pushed her away lightly. "You don't need to understand!" he barked loudly releasing the tension and built up frustration inside of him.

"Inu Yasha…SIT!" his face hit the ground and remained there why she screamed her case.

"I think I do understand! You can't be with me because I'm not that half dead bitch Kikyo! This was all a big mistake, you only liked me because I look like her!"

Inu Yasha jumped up in time to see her speeding towards the village.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" he screamed at her but she kept running away.  
"None of your damn business," she mumbled knowing he could hear her.

"He kicked the dirt and punched the air around him to try and ease his frustration.

"Way to go, you almost had her for a second there…" his conscience piped up again.

Inu Yasha rammed his ears against his head and held them with his hands.

"SHUT UP!" he bellowed and his voice echoed and several rabbits and birds fled the field in terror. His brain was silent for a moment and he relaxed a bit.

"Jackass,"

Inu Yasha screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Finally they appear after there long abscence. Sad to say and you guys can hate me for this. I do not know if Inu Yasha and Kagome will be happy until the end of the story. On other news I'm going for vacation for a week and I think it would be cool if I could have 6 reviews bringing my total review up to 50.

Also tell me if you want a Sessh x Kagura in there I'm taking a poll. Thanks see you when I get back!

P.S. One more question, I want to know what you think about Inu Yasha's concience if you guys don't like it I wont put it in there again. Personally I think its funny!


	10. Phase One Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inu Yasha, If I did that would be a whole new level of Weird, even for me**

Wow Guys, My Vacation was a week ago. Sorry it took so long to update but I have had a lot On my mind and I also had to write practically the whole thing. But I have this whole week off form babysitting so I will write all I can.

**Notes To Reviewers:**

ashnite16:Thanks and I'll try and make Inu Yasha's concience less confusing, and in your story when Kagome and Inu Yasha were fighting was a lot more on the rocks than mine. Yours almost made me cry.(Atleast it would if I had a heart lol)

Torayasha: Thank you and I did have a wonderful vacation. Beach was amazing no hut guys though...damn. The SesshxKagu won't be bad trust me. It's not a full blown relationship.

Cheesey Cow: ALways love hearing from you, and I love your name very creative! Trust me on this though Cheesey the SesshxKagu will not take away from KagxInu. It is only a little itsy bitsy thing...you'll see.

HelikaAkileh: The one and only, my very first reviewer. Thanks for all of your nice comments and support buddy!

JulieROX: I first decided to check out your profile becuase I have a friend named Julie. Then I went to your favourite stories and I am so glad I did. You have excellent taste, except for reading my story...what were you thinking? LoL Just kidding.

hOttYInu: I find it amazing how you reviewers always seem to read my mind...yes Inu Yasha will have a plan, but he has some research to do first!

DawnLove: That was one of the most refreshing reviews I have ever had...made me feel good about myself, so I had to deflate my ego a bit. Thanks alot I hope you keep reviewing.

zariena: Yes, those sentences...they make perfect sense to me. It was just the squirrel was running through the forest not paying attention. He had to feed his baby. Thanks for the review!

C.A.M.E.O1 and Only: Another reviewer who astounded me with their power to read my mind through the internet. This was the person who started the little SesshxKagu, which I already had planned. Thnx for letting the secret out buddy...LoL Just playing.

* * *

Anyways Today being the One Year Anniversaary of the death of one of my Classmates, This chapter is dedicated to him. I thought about you everyday...Rest in Peace

Well enough about me..here it is the tenth chapter...the last part of Phase One!

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up to screaming in the distance. He knew at once it was his brother's voice, but it was not in pain. Merely immense frustration. 

He didn't open his eyes just yet, he was still pondering the vivid dream he had just had.

"Why is it that I cant best that stupid half-breed even in my own dreams?"

It was incredibly ironic that he had woken up to Inu Yasha screaming, although Inu Yasha had won the fight in his dream.

"Look Jaken," he heard Rin whisper, trying not to wake him.

"What is it girl?" he replied annoyed, never having been fond of the human girl.

"It's Lord Sesshomaru, I don't think he's breathing!"

"Rin, he's breathing, it's just how he sleeps,"

"No!" her voice grew panicked. "Jaken he's not breathing, do something!"

"Shut up girl! Leave Lord Sesshomaru be!"

"Don't worry Master Jaken, my papa showed me what to do when someone isn't breathing!" she stood poised over Sesshomaru's sleeping pallet. Jaken jumped forward waving his arms.

"Rin don't wake him or…" but she turned away fists raised over her head.

"Stand Back!" she warned and sent her hands crashing down to Sesshomaru's chest.

"RIN NO!" Jaken yelled just as Sesshomaru's hand shot out and caught Rin's wrists before she hit him.

Tears began falling down her face and her lower lip quivered as she tried to hold back her sobs of joy. She jumped onto his stomach and wrapped her arms around his chest and began babbling hysterically.

He sighed deeply and stood up from the bed. Rin clung to his chest for dear life. Still hugging him she slipped from his chest down until her feet touched the ground, hugging his thighs.

He walked forward briskly breaking her from his legs and sending her falling to the floor on her butt.

"Stand up Rin, compose yourself," he commanded to her standing in the doorway of the tent. She remained seated in the dirt, outwardly defying her lords orders.

A smirk found its way onto Sesshomaru's lips as he sensed her anger.

"She is growing up…" he thought to himself as he stared into the sun rise. He had been cold to her this morning for waking him, but he had been having a bad dream after all. He turned to call over his shoulder, hiding a thin smile.

"Compose yourself, I will not have a feeble human girl crying in my company."

With that he walked out and across the dew covered camp. He took a seat with his back against an old oak tree to watch the effect his parting words took.

There was a rustling in the tent as the dew on the grass began to soak his kimono. He ignored it and stared into the pile of logs and ash. Despite his longing for the heat and warmth of a fire he listened intently to what was happening inside the tent.

"What…what did he mean Master Jaken?" he heard Rin whimper.

"If you don't compose yourself he'll get rid of you!"

"Get rid of me?" she questioned fear thick in her voice.

"Yes now hurry up!"

It was silent for a few moments the only sounds being the morning's insects leaving into the depths of the forest, fleeing the heat from the sun.

Jaken appeared in the opening of the tent and rolled his eyes. He side stepped out of the way and Rin came outside looking as if nothing was wrong.

She rubbed her stomach and it gave a large rumble for a girl her size. She grinned shyly.

Sesshomaru stood up and brushed the dirt and leaves off himself. Walking by Jaken he yanked the imp's staff out of his hands. He stopped short of the fireplace and rotated the staff knowingly, so that the correct head on top of the staff faced the fire.

The mouth opened suddenly flames shooting out igniting the wood and coals. He tossed it over his shoulder to Jaken, who juggled with it before he was able to catch it.

The fire crackled and began to smoke profusely.

"Jaken take Rin, get more firewood, hurry!" Sesshomaru ordered, turning his head and swatting smoke out of his face.

He watched them disappear into the woods, before collapsing onto the ground against a tree. The scent of the smoke was overbearing, there must have been a lot of dew on the logs.

He shook his head and turned his thoughts to his arrogant half brother.  
"He's not worthy…" he spat bitterly, closing his eyes. "I'll kill him…"

* * *

The sound of chains…that was all he heard before he something connect with the back of his head and everything went black.

Kanna stepped up to the imp, who lay face down on in the dirt, surveying Kohaku's work. She rolled him onto his back using her foot, while Kohaku joined her.

"What is it?" he pondered aloud, not expecting a reply. Kanna shrugged her shoulders. He bent down and heaved the imp over his shoulder.

They turned and started to walk in silence, deeper into the woods, at a pre arranged meeting place.

There was a swoosh and a purple force field about 10 meters in diameter surrounded them. Just as suddenly the force fields light died down, leaving only a score in the ground of where it had been.

Kohaku threw down Jaken and wheeled around hurling his scythe. He pulled back on the chains just as his scythe was an inch from Kagura's face.

She held Rin by the back of her kimono. The girl was bound at the wrists and gagged. Squirming and trying to scream was futile but it didn't stop her from trying.

"Nice to see you too kid." Kagura sneered and tossed Rin in the dirt in front of him. She turned to Kanna, who had stepped over Jaken's body to stand beside her sister.

Rin's eyes began to water as she saw Jaken lying motionless in the dirt.

"Ready Kanna?" Kagura asked turning her head to look down at her. Standing next to her was a perfect image of Rin.

"Good, let's go then." They turned to walk away leaving Kohaku with Rin and Jaken.

"What about me?" he called to her. She turned around rolling her eyes.

"What about you?" she laughed sarcastically.

"What do I do, and where did that purple thing go?"

"Holy crap…you just sit your ass down and guard these two. Don't let them leave the force field." She motioned to the circle around them.

"That 'purple thing' makes anyone in it disappear. Not literally in a sense, that you cannot be seen from the outside and no one in it can be sensed by demons. SO don't leave it until I get back!"

And with that she left with Kanna.

Kohaku looked over at Rin who was crawling towards Jaken. He sat down on the other side of the unconscious imp.

Rin studied him for a second before pulling the gag out of her mouth. She inhaled deeply and tilted her head toward the sky, her mouth open wide.

"Don't scream." Kohaku told her his voice normal, mask hanging around his neck. She let her breath out and tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Is he dead?" she asked timidly, referring to Jaken.

"No,"

"Oh,…" was all she could think to say to him. "Nice to see you again Kohaku," remembering the time he had been forced to guard her and they had become friends.

Kohaku resisted the urge to speak, although he couldn't remember getting punished for what happened last time, he was sure that he had been punished.

"I like that color," she commented pointing to the clue on his outfit. "Brings out your eyes,"

Kohaku looked at his clothes then at Rin, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Thanks," he muttered looking away blushing slightly. They sat in awkward silence for a while before Rin made an announcement.

"I have to pee."

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see Rin, adding more logs to the fire, which was still smoking. She looked over at him and smiled sweetly.

"I'm back milord. I'm sorry did I wake you?" she asked walking towards him.

He closed his eyes and held his head with one hand, the other was studying himself against the tree as he stood up.

"No, I just didn't hear you coming back…" He muttered, giving her a quick explanation. He had actually been dreaming about the Tetsusaiga again.

He cast his eyes quickly over the campsite. Rin was fanning the flames of the fire causing it to smoke even more.

"Where is Jaken?"

Rin looked around the camp before shrugging her shoulders.

"Off gathering firewood I suppose, he told me we were to split up."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked slowly to her. He sat himself down next to the fire, hoping it would make him feel better.

Rin walked up to him and placed a tiny hand upon his forehead.

"Are you feeling okay Sesshomaru?"

He thought about this for a moment closing his eyes.

"I can barely smell her, my ears are ringing, and…" A picture of the Tetsusaiga came into his mind.

"I'm fine," he answered dully. Rin smiled and sat down next to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What girl?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

He was silent and she took his silence as a yes.

"Where are we?"

"Inu Yasha's forest."

"Why are we here?" Rin asked glancing at him to make sure it was okay.

"To get my brother's sword." Sesshomaru answered her questions without much thought. He was concentrating all his power to regain his senses.

"When will we get it?"

"Soon" he answered curtly.

"How soon?" Rin pestered becoming slightly out of character.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment on how to answer, when it came to him. It was faint and it was cloudy, but it was there.

"_The night…the night of the quarter moon_…" (A/N I had to do alot of research to find out about moon cycles)

* * *

Kagome ran blindly for the village, tears clouding her vision. She heard him scream out in frustration.

"Serves him right." She mumbled slowing her pace as she entered the village.

"Stupid Inu Yasha…always bossing me around, telling me what to do and what to think." She mumbled on, thinking back to various times Inu Yasha had been a jerk.

"Hurry up Kagome, Stand back Kagome…Get out of the way Kagome" she imitated him, giving him a high pitched annoying voice.

She began to reminisce on these times as she walked through the village heading to Sango's hut.

XoX Flash Back XoX

"I'm going to my time for a couple of days. I have a huge test coming up!"

Inu Yasha folded his arms and huffed loudly.

"Test Shmest. You don't need to take a test to prove how smart you are. You're smart enough already and if those…those, T-churs can't see that that's too damn bad!"

Kagome smiled and looked at him eyes twinkling.

"Are you saying that you think I'm smart Inu Yasha?"

He turned to the side facing away from form her.

"No, all I'm saying is you shouldn't go back for a test."

"Oh and where should I be?" she asked her temper rising and losing her patience.

"You should be here with m-…just hurry up Kagome." He said turning his back and walking away.

"Where are you going Inu Yasha?" she called teetering in the edge of the well.

"Just hurry up and come back!" he yelled back, before adding. "We've got to find Naraku!"

XoX End Flash Back XoX

"That wasn't so bad…" she pondered but than she remembered all the other time's he had refused to let her go home.

"Ugh…" she kicked a rock and it went rolling a few feet ahead of her.

XoX Another Flash Back XoX

"Stand Back Kagome!" Inu Yasha ordered unsheathing the Tetsusaiga and positioning himself in front of her.

They were facing one of Naraku's minor demon puppets. Kagome had been at the head of the pack, purifying arrow already drawn and ready to fly.

"I've got this one Inu Yasha don't worry about it." She assured him raising her bow and taking aim.

"I'll worry about whatever I feel like…" he murmured. Kagome eyed him suspiciously.

"What did you say?"

Inu Yasha growled warningly.

"I said shut your face and leave Kagome!"

The demons tentacles suddenly shot out straight towards Kagome.

"Don't TOUCH HER!" he cried snarling, slashing the tentacles with the Tetsusaiga before they reached her.

Kagome eyed the tentacles at her feet, writhing and twitching as they slowly died.

"I don't need your help…" she warned lightly. She raised the bow once more and took aim.

"Feh, shows what you know," he shot back slashing several more tentacles.

"I can handle this myself!"

Inu Yasha finished a powerful downward strike before speaking.

"No you cant it's…" he parried an attack and sliced off another tentacle.

"It's what Inu Yasha?" she questioned watching him fight. She was sure he heard her but he didn't reply.

"That's what I thought…" she mumbled pulling back the bow string and releasing the arrow.

She turned her back without watching it hit the demon, confident in her powers. She heard Inu Yasha cry out in anger, and the sound of her arrow coming in contact with the demon.

Turning around she saw the demon laying on the ground. Inu Yasha stood panting only a few feet from her.

There were scores in the ground in front of him as if he had been pushed back by the demons force. The small and sickly form of the Tetsusaiga was being held in front of him in a defensive stance.

"What made it turn back?" she wondered when Inu Yasha sheathed it with unnecessary force and stormed past her. Kagome turned and called after him.

"A thank you would be nice!" he said nothing but continued walking.

"Jerk…"

XoX End Of Another Flash Back XoX

She was standing outside Sango's hut. She paused before going in.

"I wonder if she's up yet…" then she shook her head.

"Oh Well this is important!" she decided stepping towards the door when she heard voices. AT once her ears started to burn.

"Miroku, I don't understand why he would do such a thing to her!" Sango's confused voice came floating through the door.

"I wish I could tell you Sango, but I Cant." He sighed.

"From the moment I met him, I saw that he would fight anything especially for her."

"True" Miroku agreed.

"And now of all times, just as they seemed happy and comfortable, he just up and leaves her!"

"Sango, he will never leave her…"

"But he has! Through all the times he fought to protect her he never left her side. I've watched him from the moment I started traveling with you guys. You've seen it to. The way he always knows where she is and never lets her stray far from his side."

"Sango my dear trust me, it is to protect her."

"What possible evil must Inu Yasha fight alone and drive Kagome away?"

"Surely Sango you can understand how Temptation Desire and Obsession can hinder a demon almost powerless…"

"What could he possibly…Kikyo,"

"What was that Sango?"

"It's Kikyo…that asshole!"

"Oh no…Sango you never let me finish!"

"He still loves Kikyo! That bastard!"

"Sango you've got it all wrong its not Kikyo its…"

* * *

MUAHAHAHA!(evil laugh) My crappy attempt at a cliff-hanger...what do you think? Let me tell you about

Chapter 11- Kagome learns that she has a startling connection with Inu Yasha, and she learns his side of the memories you read about today. Oh Yeah and The Bad Guys get a VACATION!"

Also to generate reviews I would like to see if anyone else can try and read my mind to guess what I have planned...hehe

Also no one has noticed or said anything about what I did in chapter 8 when Sango was waking up. If anyone noticed or think they did tell me.

It would touch my heart if someone just said like RIP in there review. Peace Out

Now common courtesy is a little something I learned back in the day. That is that you should press the button on the left...Before you push the one on the right


	11. A Startling Connection

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Inu Yasha, and neither Do you so HA!**

That was an incredibly short time bewteen chapters, like maybe what 2 or 3 days. I just spat this chapter out and it was just as long as the others. Just as I promised we learn that Inu Yasha and Kagome have a startling connection, and also the ever funny Inu Yasha's concience appears, although he's not funny and I will explain why in later chapters ;)

**Notes to reviewers:**

**kmkoolj2010: **Yes I am aware of the fact that I am mean, its surprising how many times I have heard that...it does not bother me in the slightest...Lol thanks for your review

**Carley: **Haha Your review just cheered up my whole day. Kikyo does fuck everything up does she. Stick around for my next fanfic I think you will be pleased...

**HelikaAkileh:** Thanks buddy, and no I figured you would not be abe to read my mind on this one...seeing as how I have no idea where this chapter came from! LoL it jsut sort of popped in here!

**sExYInU54:** Yes Cliffies suck, but as kmkoolj puts it I am mean, so cliff hangers will come more often.

Anyone who wants Me to Respond to a Review, There is a 6 word minimum. Reviews like 'Update soon...plz" are nice but I can say nothing in return to those. SO talk to me I'd lvoe to hear suggestions and opinions anything really!

Here it is the fastest written chapter in the World!

* * *

He must have whispered it to Sango for Kagome couldn't hear. 

"You mustn't tell Kagome…promise me Sango," Miroku pleaded with her.

"I, promise." Sango agreed but her voice sounded reluctant.

"Well I must make my leave, farewell for now Lady Sango!"

Kagome only managed to hide herself in time before Miroku emerged from the hut. She sat in the tight space between the two huts more confused than ever.

No longer wishing to speak to Sango, she was perfectly content to hide where she was to sort out her thoughts and feelings.

"I can't be with you and protect you…" his words stung each time she recalled them, but she brought them to mind one more time to try and understand.

"Think Kagome…" she ordered herself, but found it difficult to sift through the mountain of emotions and befuddled thought on her own.

Kagome's eyes began to tear but she forced them back roughly with the back of her hand.

Still upset from her fight with Inu Yasha and now thoroughly confused, this was all in all turning out to be a very bad day. And it was only morning. Kagome was slowly working herself into a deep funk of self-pity.

Imagining all the times Inu Yasha was mean to her, all the times he bossed her around, left her for Kikyo.

"Not another memory…"

XoX Not Another Flash Back XoX

Kagome was riding her bike along a dirt path through a forest. Inu Yasha trudged along behind her. Sango and Miroku walked side by side behind Inu Yasha, having an argument about a topic Kagome could no longer recall.

Shippo and Kirara were asleep in Kagome's basket, that hung on the front of her bicycle and she was humming softly.

The pink blossoms from the trees were blowing around them and with the perfect cloudless blue sky that lay ahead among the beautiful green of the grass, nothing could damper her mood.

Not even Inu Yasha.

"Kagome," Inu Yasha tried to get her attention. She ignored him and hummed louder. She had barely said a word to him since he had rudely interrupted her visit to her own era and dragged her back down the well.

"Kagome…"

She straightened up on her seat.

"Wow I thought I heard someone calling my name…"

"Kagome," his voice got louder.

"Must be the wind…" she said loud enough to let him know that she was ignoring him.

"Find ride into that hole…" he warned, slightly amused.

Kagome quickly swerved to the left to avoid the 'hole'. She glanced back to the road to find it perfectly smooth.

She looked ahead to find herself speeding straight towards a tree. She yanked the handlebars to the right, jerking awake Shippo and Kirara. The two tiny demons were thrown from the basket as Kagome avoided the tree but ran over a protruding root.

She flew through the air on her bike, landing hard on two wheels still rolling out of control. She swerved and hit the brakes hard and it tipped to the side skidding along the dirt.

Inu Yasha ran up to her as she sat in the dirt her feet tangled in the bike, grimacing in pain.

Ignoring his outstretched hand, she practically threw the bicycle off of her. There was a long and painful scrape across the outside of her leg reaching to mid thigh. Her skirt was ripped and her clothes were covered in dirt. The dirt and pedals had scraped her ankles.

Inu Yasha perched beside her in his cute doggie sitting position, (A/N you guys know the one I'm talking about!) He was biting his lip and shaking slightly to keep from laughing.

"You think what you did was funny?" she yelled unaware of her other friends around her.

He looked at her, eyes fearful and pleading. He gulped slowly.

"You think this is funny?" she turned her leg revealing the long red scrape on it. Bits of dirt and tiny rock were in the scrapes and it needed to be cleaned.

Inu Yasha reached out a shaky finger to touch the wound. Instead of feeling pain it tingled her all the way from his touch up her spine. The anger rose up in her despite the tingling.

"SIT BOY!"

Later that Day

"Kagome," his voice was timid at first. The sun was almost set and they were searching for a place to make camp.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that shit again…" she swore to herself and continued biking ahead.

"I…I don't think you should lead Kagome." It was merely a suggestion.

"And why is that?" she snapped back, still angry with him for earlier.

"It's too dangerous for you and…" he stopped short, not finishing his sentence.

"And you're going to do what? There is no moon tonight Inu Yasha!" she jabbed angrily at the moonless sky.

All was silent; the only things heard were the crickets starting to wake from the forest, and other nocturnal creatures and demons. Inu Yasha was clearly stung by her words.

"Move it Kagome!" his voice low and was followed by a growl clearly meant to scare her. She remained stubborn and kept her pace on the bike.

"Kagome move," he ordered suddenly, jogging along side of her now. "Slow down!"

She smiled wickedly, "Too much for you?" and she sped up leaving him in the dust.

"Kagome stop!" he cried suddenly, his voice filled with panic. She only quickened her pace.

That was when she felt the whoosh of air and her back tire went flat. Then her view was blocked by red as Inu Yasha held the handlebars of the bike and it jerked to a stop. With a swipe of his claws he slashed her front tire just as he had the back.

She glared into his eyes hoping to see some sort of explanation; the only look she saw on his face was one of fear and desperation.

Still lookingin his eyes she watched as they turned from bright amber, to a warm violet and his hair changed from silver to black.

Then his eyes grew wide and he broke his gaze from hers and looked off into something distant behind her, stumbling forward slightly. Without another word he ducked into the forest and ran, Miroku followed into the woods hot on his tail.

XoX End Flash Back XoX

Kagome looked at her leg where it had been scraped in the memory. Although it held no signs of scarring she remembered it had hurt for a week afterward.

Miroku and Inu Yasha appeared the following morning and no one had dared to mention the night before, though she recalled Inu Yasha being especially rude and distant to wards the group and more so to Kagome.

She closed her eyes, laying her head back against the wall of the hut and let the heat of the rising sun beat down on her face. Once again she felt herself sinking even deeper into the pool of self-pity.

* * *

"Quarter moon…well that's not for two weeks," Naraku mused. The three K's, Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku all knelt before him.

They had pulled off their mission without a hitch. After learning that they had two weeks before they were to strike Inu Yasha, they wiped the imp and the girls short term memories and set them back in the camp as if nothing had happened.

"You morons did well," Naraku said suddenly, then waved his hand impatiently. "Now get the hell out of my sight."

Kohaku and Kanna stood up to leave immediately. They could no longer stand to be in his presence. Kagura wavered for a second, lingering to ask Naraku a question.

"What do you wish us to do for these weeks?" she asked, although standing a good distance away incase she angered him.

He eyed her for a moment before closing his eyes and massaging his temples.

"Do what you wish Kagura, just take those two young brats with you." Kagura bowed quickly and exited his quarters just as fast.

Kohaku and Kanna were standing in silence waiting for her outside the castle. Kagura rushed past them, throwing a feather on the ground that soon grew extremely large.

She ushered the two of them onto the feather and stepped on herself and it took off through the air flying at remarkable speeds.

"You two owe me big time," she stated to the confused young kids. "I just scored us a vacation,"

Kohaku was not excited however. He sat in silence eyes on the castle that was quickly disappearing from his view.

His mind was plagued by a question that he knew could not be answered fully until it was too late. He would lose days of sleep over it and he knew he could not enjoy this so called vacation. No matter how hard he tried his mind wandered.

"Rin," the sweet young girl he had become acquainted with on more than one occasion now. "Did I let her leave the barrier?" he asked himself for the millionth time since returning from their mission. It was useless though; it could not be answered until it was far too late.

* * *

Kagome found herself drowning, unable to breathe and being pulled deeper still into a pool of her own self pity. She fought against the downward pull, clawing through the black waiter as she saw her memories in the form of bubbles drift downward into oblivion.

"No!" she tried to scream but she was pulled deeper. She had been so close to the surface.

Memories of her and Inu Yasha floated past her. Memories of Sango, Miroku, Shippo Kirara, her family and her friends all floated past her as she struggled for the surface, arm outstretched.

"Give in," a voice from the depths coaxed her, and she could no longer find the strength to fight for the surface. She closer her eyes to it all, to all the pain and confusion and let herself sink deeper.

Then a clawed hand grasped her still outstretched arm around her wrist and sharply pulled her upwards out of the darkness. It wrapped another arm around her waist and lightly placed her on firm ground. She clutched her rescuers clothes tight, slowly opening her eyes.

Red…

"It can't be…"

"Inu Yasha?"

She looked up quickly eyes wide and expectant…and she stood back gasping at what she saw. Standing before her was Inu Yasha…in his youkai form and in his human form.

Clothed in his usual red garb his left side was full youkai. His claws were long and sharp. The marks were on the left side of his face, so much like his brother and father's. His left eye was blood red and the teeth on his left side were all sharp looking fangs.

She looked at his hair the only thing the same with his cute little dog-ear perched on top of his head. His right side was in human form. His eye a warm violet his teeth flat and harmless, and his hair changed from silver to black.

He was split down the middle, half demon and half human.

"Inu Yasha?" she asked again timidly, afraid of the being that stood in front of her.

"Yes...and no," it replied in a boyish voice that reminded her of Inu Yasha and oddly enough, of her own voice.

"Where is Inu Yasha?" she demanded and the being stepped to the side pointing with its human arm.

Among the blackness around them, there was light as a window opened, revealing the hanyou sitting in his usual tree, one leg hanging over the side of the branch. His other leg was pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around it, resting his chin on top of his knee. He appeared to be in deep though as his hair swayed lightly in the breeze.

Kagome turned to take in her surroundings, she could no longer bear to look upon the troubled hanyou. They stood on the edge of the black water, the water that she had been pulled out of. Everything else around her was black except for the window that showed Inu Yasha in the distance.

"Where are we?" she asked looking back at the two forms of Inu Yasha. It looked down at her.

"Your subconscious mind," he answered in a voice unlike Inu Yasha's and unlike her own, but similar at the same time.

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to show you his side of the story," he motioned to the window where they could see Inu Yasha.

"What story? What are you talking about?" she hollered desperately her voice echoing in the confines of her own mind. The being only smiled in amusement.

"The memories you recalled this morning. The ones which almost caused us to lose you in your own pool of self pity," he motioned to the body of water next to them.

"It is imperative you see his side to those memories,"

Kagome though about this for a second, laying a finger on her chin. Her brows furrowed in deep thought and concentration.

"You said _us_," she said suddenly taking the being by surprise. " Almost caused _us to lose you_," The being smiled lightly.

"Just who are you? When I asked if you were Inu Yasha, you answered yes and no," The being was beaming now.

"I am Inu Yasha's conscience," and he bowed slightly before her.

"I didn't think he had one..." she muttered bitterly.

"We have you to thank Kagome," She looked at the conscience strangely.

"What does that mean?" The demon side raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Do you not find it odd, that as Inu Yasha's conscience, I am standing before you in your own mind?"

Kagome nodded. "How can I be talking to you?"

He smiled apparently happy that she had at last asked the right question it seems. A question he had been dying to answer.

"I can appear in your mind," he answered softly, "because you created me…"

* * *

Another evil Cliff Hanger MuAHAHAHA! Now WHen I told you they shared a connection Did ANYONE See that one coming?

See Ya soon Guys BassSista is going to bed!

PS. DO you prefer Coke or Pepsi?


	12. Inu Yasha's Memory

Disclaimer: Trust me, I don't own it, If i owned something of this great a value, you'd know

I am really sorry for the long update, after I posted the last chapter I went on another vacation, and then there was some Major stuff going on, that i cant really get into. To top it all off, this is a short chapter, but no bad guys in it. Cause they are BORING! I'll talk to the reviewers at the bottom to let you guys get right up in it!

Guys come on! It is not that absurd that Kagome created Inu Yasha's conscience, I mean think about it! Read on hope i did a good enough job explaining!

* * *

" I WHAT?" Kagome yelled in confusion and disbelief. His conscience only sighed deeply, shaking his head but a hint of a smile on his face. 

"Sad but true, Inu Yasha was born without a conscience, like most demons, even though he is only half demon. I was created by you, your influence, your kindness, your friendship, your guidance…your love."

Kagome blushed lightly at the last part and looked away.

"Yes Kagome, love and although it may not seem like it at the time, that man loves you with every piece of his heart." He told her pointing to Inu Yasha through the window. Kagome looked at the ground sadly.

"Not me, no...it must…Kikyo,"

Something stirred in the water and it rippled outward. Inu Yasha's conscience jerked toward Kagome protectively.

"Open your eyes girl," he growled "or you'll be drawn right back in there!"

"No, he hates me, he yelled when I left the field, he hates me," she rambled on, the black water besides her growing increasingly more agitated.

His conscience lightly placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. She looked up to see him chuckling softly.

"That was me…" he laughed softly, before tilting his head back and roaring with suppressed laughter. She stepped back a few steps.

She was still not quite used to Inu Yasha's consciences appearance. If it had been one form or the other, she wouldn't have minded in the least. But the split down the middle frightened her.

When he stopped laughing and looked at her, she crossed her arms in a very Inu Yasha like way, and glared at him with a very Inu Yasha like glare.

"In the field when he screamed, it was not directed to you…he was screaming at me," he smiled slyly, sitting on the ground legs stretched in front and crossed at the ankles.

Kagome kneeled down next to his knees straightening her skirt.

"Why would he yell at you? It can't really do anything to you can it?" she inquired curiously.

"No, his screaming does not affect me in the slightest," he agreed, "but between you and me," he added with a wink, "he's not quite the sharpest sword in the shack."

"You got that right," Kagome spat bitterly, receiving a quick glare from the conscience, one she didn't notice.

"That is not to say that dull swords, are particularly useless." He said defensively, "Although appearing dull, one cannot know truly how sharp it is without getting close enough to touch the blade, and risk losing a finger."

Kagome sat confused sating at this being who had appeared in her mind, a split down the middle of the two forms of the man she loved. "This being is a part of Inu Yasha, he's so smart and deep…could Inu Yasha be like him?"

His conscience flashed her a quick smile. "You are leading me off topic Kagome, I thought you wished to know the reason why Inu Yasha screamed at me?"

Kagome nodded eagerly, regaining her thoughts. She could not get over the fact that she had created Inu Yasha's conscience. Weird as it was to her it did make sense. She had changed him, taught him many things, and this being was the result of that.

His conscience smirked and gave her a crooked and mischievous wink.

"Inu Yasha does not respond well, to civil conversation as you and I do," his grin grew even more wide. "Let's say I'm not as nice to that jackass as I am to you,"

"I know what you mean, he usually only listens when I 'sit' him." The conscience smiled in agreement, as he stood up and brushed him off, although Kagome could see no dirt on the ground they were sitting on. "Lately though," Kagome added, "he's just been saying stuff, and being nicer than he was when I first met him."

"My influence of course," his conscience beamed proudly puffing out his chest. "But of course, it is more your influence than mine." He added humbly. "Well let's get on with this then, its time for you to see." He told her digging in his shirt for something.

Kagome stood up on her own, straightening her skirt. She could see now why Inu Yasha tried to scream at his conscience. He always smiled, a thing that usually annoyed Inu Yasha, and seemed to enjoy making fun of Inu Yasha and causing him grief.

"Having a smiley, joking, mean but intelligent conscience in his head, telling him what to do must drive him nuts." Kagome thought.

"AHA! Here it is, a little something I 'borrowed' from num-nuts." Grinning wickedly, he stressed the word 'borrowed', which made Kagome wonder if he would give whatever he had taken back to Inu Yasha.

In his right hand he held a swirling bubble, like the ones Kagome had seen when she was in the water. It was one of Inu Yasha's memories.

It floated from the consciences hand and formed a window in the darkness, much like the one that still showed Inu Yasha, sitting moodily in his tree.

Kagome peered through the window and gasped. It was the memory of when she had fought with him over a test.

"Don't act so surprised," his conscience told her and lead her in the window.

XoX In the Memory, Not Necessarily a Flash Back XoX

"I'm going back to my time for a couple of days. I have a huge test."

Inu Yasha folded his arms and huffed loudly.

Kagome watched from above, floating in the air next to Inu Yasha's conscience. His conscience smiled quickly and pointed back to the scene below.

"Oh and where should I be?" she watched herself say.

"You should be here with m-… hurry up Kagome," he said turning his back and walking away.

Kagome felt the conscience's eyes on her and she turned to look at him.

"Do you know what he was going to say?" he asked but turned his attention back to the ground. He only wanted to get the thought into her head.

Kagome saw herself slipping into the well and disappearing, and expected the memory to end but it didn't.

"This is Inu Yasha's memory, not mine." She remembered, slapping herself and looking down.

Inu Yasha was standing still, his back turned on the well. He turned around slowly and walked towards the well and without even looking in it; he plopped down next to it and leaned on it resting.

There was a rustling in the bushes and Shippo came running towards Inu Yasha. He jumped up to attack Inu Yasha's head but Inu Yasha's hand shot out and caught the little kitsune by the face. He set him down on the grass next to him.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked getting up and sniffing around. Inu Yasha said nothing, just closed his eyes and folded his hands together in his sleeves.

Shippo crawled around the edge of the well sniffing. "She was here, she must have gone home," he concluded sadly, "she didn't even say goodbye."

Inu Yasha smirked, "Why would she say goodbye to you runt?"

Shippo jumped on his head and leaned over looking Inu Yasha in the face. "What did you do?" he demanded, his upside down face glaring into Inu Yasha's.

"I didn't do anything!" he growled trying to shake Shippo off of his head, but the little guy held fast to the hair behind Inu Yasha's ears. He dug his tiny claws into Inu Yasha's scalp.

"You made her mad and she left. Why else would she leave without saying goodbye?" he growled trying and failing to intimidate the hanyou.

Irritable, Inu Yasha plucked Shippo off his head and held him by the tail in front of his face.

"Hey, its not like I meant to, you think I wanted her to leave?" he snarled dropping him and then he got up and began to pace back and forth like a caged animal.

"It's obvious that you don't," he mumbled more to himself than to Inu Yasha. "Just look how he acts whenever she tries to go home," he added in his head.

Inu Yasha huffed loudly in his mad pacing. "Damn right I don't," he replied angrily to Shippo. "She's going back for some fucking test, he growled swinging sharply to pace in the opposite direction.

"Tests…" Shippo said trying to remember what Kagome told him about tests. HE snapped his fingers as he remembered. "She has to take them at that…what do you call it? Shcool?" She says they are important."

"FUCK SCHOOL!" Inu Yasha yelled stomping angrily. (A/N Hell ya Fuck School!) "She shouldn't have to take those fucking tests!"

"Jeez, why are you so mad Inu Yasha, it's just a test, she'll be back on time she always is!" Inu Yasha paced again, a deep scowl on his face.

"It's important to her Inu Yasha…" he warned, than sighed deeply and left in the direction of the village. Inu Yasha paced but watched him go out of the corner of his eye. As soon as he knew he was gone he fell on his back in the grass.

The grass was cool and he was in the shade, though the sun still shined through some thin patches in the trees, as the breeze waved them.

"Fuck tests…" he said aloud. "And fuck school!(A/N I love what I do...)Kagome should be here with me!" he half yelled.

"It's important to her…Feh!" He rolled on his side, facing away from the well and slung an arm across his stomach, because it didn't feel right at the moment, with a sad look on his face.

"More important than me?"

Kagome wasn't even aware that her had dropped until she felt his consciences knuckles on her chin, closing her mouth. She blinked and found herself out of the memory and back in the blackness of her own mind, the two windows still open. His conscience stood close by her, their shoulders almost touching.

"Does he always wait by the well when I'm gone?" She asked hiding her face.

"Sometimes in a tree nearby, but yes, if something doesn't come up he will wait for you." It answered, fishing in his clothes for another memory. "I believe one time he skipped dinner and ate a cricket so he could remain by the well."

"Why does he do it?" she asked and his conscience closed his eyes as if searching for an answer or perhaps more patience.

"Who knows," and he went back to searching, but her hand on his forearm stopped him.

"You do, you are a part of him," her brown eyes bore into his. Keep the glare he pulled his hand out of his shirt holding another shimmering memory.

"So are you, I thought it would be clear to you,"

"Yeah, I see…" she replied her head down. "If anything happened to the well when I was gone, he'd lose his jewel detector."

Suddenly his conscience grabbed her by the back of her shirt roughly and thrust her through the newly formed window and into another memory.

"Trust me he'd lose more than that…"

* * *

There you are, that is not a cliff hanger. That is a respectable ending.

Now I will talk to my lovely reviwers, there are oh so many,

Notes to Reviwers:

**Torayasha:** Ah yes, I am already aware of the fact that I am evil. Trust me, she created his conscience but it's not like she did it purposefully, like she didn't wake up one morning and decide "i'm going to give Inu Yasha a concience today!" Thanks for your review

**Odie531:** Odie, take a tylenol and relax bud, don't sweat the conscience thing, it will all come together! Thanks!

**JulieROX:** Your name fits you perfectly Julie, cause you seriously ROCK! You were the only reviewer able to figure out the conscience thing and that made me so HAPPY! As for your other review, did I forget when Inu Yasha's human night is? No. Did Sesshomaru forget it? No. I hope you keep reviewing!

**Cheesey Cow:** I love how I can make you laugh so easily, that definitely brightens my day. I left out the bad guys especially for you, since you find them boring I wont talk about them so much! As for Shippo, I hate that little guy. Sorry if I lose your trust but he always gets in the way of Kagome and Inu Yasha and i just...ugh, but he was in this chapter! Hope i dont lose you as a reviwer!

**Fennikusu Kasai: **Thanks for all your awesome comments, they really brought me up a notch and I'll try and keep to your standards. Emplore me to keep Kikyo away...well when Kagome sees all Inu Yasha's memories and wakes up Kikyo appears shortly afterward...I know i know but have faith in me!

**J.E.A.R.K Potter:** Ah try as you might to strangle, I'll have you know I am trained in the martial arts! LoL. Since your new I'd like to welcome you to the gang! Ah...you really think I'm wonderful? That is so nice, I hope u keep reviewing!

**drummergrrlrox:** Wow, your review was interesting. WHat I don't understand is, if my story is not bad...but not good...why do you love it? I've never said I thought my story was the best. nor will I ever say it cause its just not true. This was the closest thing I've ever gotten to a flame but meh, I really dont care. This may sound rude but although I did appreciate your review and learned quite alot from it, if you like stories with proper grammar and spelling ill tell you what i like...reviews with proper grammar and spelling!

**HelikaAkileh:** Here is your next chapter my friend, and I cant wait for your next review!

Alright well that is all the reviewers who gave exceptionally large reviews! Okay I need to ask a favor. You guys have to tell me what you thought about that memory, if i should change anything before I start writing the next memory please tell me now.

P.S. I'd also like to know what you guys like better, Lead Guitar or Bass Guitar...

P.S.S If anyone happens to me the 100th Reviewer, I hope you write something SPECTACULAR and I will mention your name in the next chapter!

Peace out!


	13. Another Powerful Memory

Disclaimer: DON"T OWN IT!

Well well, I am back with another chapter, another of Inu Yasha's memories. It's short I know but once I get through with his memoires they should be back to normal length. But I would like to express right now my disappointment.

EVeryone who answered my question last chapter, Bass Guitar or Lead Guitar, Everyone said Lead Guitar, which disappointed me in my crew of loyal reviewers perception. Seeing as how I am the BASS Sista, i expected at least someone to perceive that and at least lie and say Bass Guitar is cool. No I'm just kidding I love you guys you're all honest!

WEll enough of my talking let's get on with it than!

* * *

All of a sudden Pam swept Kagome out of the sky and kissed her until the cows came home! "I love you Kagome and I always will for as long as I live I will always love you," The End. 

(A/N Whoa, someone's been tampering with my binder…sorry about that guys let's get to the actual story now shall we?)

Again Kagome was floating over the tree tops with Inu Yasha's conscience slowly descending and passing through the tree branches and leaves as if they weren't really there.

"Kagome, you must do your best to listen this time." He told her and for the first time since she had met his conscience, he sounded serious.

"Why?" she questioned not meaning to be rude, simply curious.

"Two things," he stated holding up two fingers. "One, through the battle Inu Yasha mutters a lot in this battle and in your own memory, I believe you misinterpreted what he said. Also I am going to allow you to hear his important thoughts." He pointed to the first finger as he explained.

"And Two," he pointed to his second finger. "I really didn't think you would be paying close attention to Inu Yasha, since you are still holding a grudge against him, unless I made a request that you listen."

"And three," he started again, ticking off a third finger.

"Whoa! You said there was only two!" Kagome interrupted. His conscience looked at her as if she were the stupidest person alive.

"Sooo…"

"So, you lied!"

"I really don't see how that's relevant." Kagome tried to speak again but he got to it first. " So I lied, even so, you are not in a position to do anything about it."

Kagome glared at him, fuming and seething at this arrogant being, but at a loss for words. Seems Kagome has met her match.

"SO as I was saying…and three…" he stopped, a look of intense concentration on his face. "Damn it girl! I can't remember what I was going to say!"

"Obviously it wasn't that important or else you wouldn't have forgotten it!"

"Meh, I suppose…" he submitted happily, and Kagome marveled at his conscience's mood swings, and how he mood swings even more than her own mother did hen she was pregnant with Souta. She calmed herself having been building up for an argument.

"Uh, um…damn right!" Kagome said slowly. His conscience rolled his eyes, but a thin grin crept onto his face.

"Alright but Kagome you have to remember what I told you. You mustn't let your get the better of you…" he was starting to monolog, but Kagome brushed him off.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I'll listen please trust me." She begged him in an irritated voice. His conscience didn't say anything but nodded. After a few moments they were inches off the ground and the gang was approaching.

"The show's starting,"

* * *

(a/n How about if the Kagome from the memory talks, I'll put it in italics, less confusing.)

"Stand back Kagome," Inu Yasha ordered unsheathing the Tetsusaiga and positioning himself in front of her. "There's something about this demon…" he thought to himself.

They were facing one of Naraku's minor demon puppets. Kagome had been at the head of the pack, sacred arrow drawn, notched and ready to fly.

"_I've got this one Inu Yasha, don't worry_." She assured him raising her bow and standing beside him.

"I'll worry about you whenever I feel like!" he murmured although, the Kagome watching heard him clearly this time.

"_What did you say_?"

"I said shut your face and leave Kagome!"

The demons tentacles suddenly shot out straight towards Kagome. From where she was this time, Kagome saw the expression on Inu Yasha's face. His eyes grew wide and for a moment you could see fear, as plain as day, on his face.

"Kagome!" his voice was choked and panicked, although his lips didn't move so again Kagome figured she was hearing his thoughts.

"Don't TOUCH HER!" he cried snarling, slashing the tentacles with the Tetsusaiga before they reached her.

"_I don't need your help…"_ she warned lightly raising the bow once more.

"Feh, shows what you know." He shot back, slashing several more tentacles. "If she can't tell what this demons about, I'm not going to scare her…" his thoughts rang out in Kagome's mind as clearly as if he had spoken them to her. He fought against more tentacles until she heard another but more faint thought. "I hate it when she's scared."

"_I can handle this myself!"_

Inu Yasha finished a powerful downward strike before speaking.

"No you can't it's…" he parried another attack and sliced off a tentacle.

"_It's what Inu Yasha?"_ she questioned watching him fight. She was sure he heard her but he didn't reply, only in his thoughts.

"It's after YOU! And your arrows aren't gonna work. I can't stand to see you scared Kagome, and I won't stand to see you hurt. SO whether you have to shoot through me, at least it won't back fire on you."

The Kagome watching from beside Inu Yasha's conscience was astonished. Astonished isn't even the right word for what she was. His conscience's clawed hand on her shoulder held her hovering a few inches off the ground. If not for his hand, she would have crumbled on the dirt.

"_That's what I thought_," she heard herself say and watched, wide eyed in fear as the sacred arrow flew towards the demon, helpless as a small child.

Right before the arrow hit the target in struck the demon's miko barrier, the one Inu Yasha had sensed all along.

Inu Yasha sprang into action at a speed Kagome had never before seen him achieve. The Tetsusaiga turned red and in a fraction of a second both barrier and demon puppet were destroyed.

But the sacred arrow was flying straight towards Kagome's turned back, full power and full speed.

Even though the present Kagome knew that she came out without a scratch her heart was beating out of control and she was holding her breath.

Inu Yasha determinedly stepped in front of the arrow, the Tetsusaiga held defensively in front of him.

"INU YASHA!" Kagome lurched forward screaming but his conscience held her back. He heart had been beating out of control when she saw herself in danger, but to see Inu Yasha step so carelessly in the path of the arrow, all to save her, her heart stopped.

There was no use in screaming, her brain knew he came out fine. But in time's of danger, especially involving the one's you we love, the heart speaks louder than the mind.

The arrow rammed into the Tetsusaiga driving Inu Yasha back, leaving deep scores in the dirt as he struggled to keep the arrow from reaching it's target.

A few feet from where Kagome stood with her back turned the arrow lost power and stopped. The Tetsusaiga lost power as well, reverting to its small and puny form.  
Kagome turned around to survey the scene for a moment, while the disgruntled Inu Yasha sheathed his sword with unnecessary force and stormed past her.

"_A thank you would be nice!"_

He said nothing and continued walking. "Thanks Kagome," he thought to himself. "Thanks for almost getting yourself killed." As he walked away the past Kagome muttered 'Jerk' but Inu Yasha ignored it.

"I don't know what I would have done…" he thought sadly to himself.

* * *

Again in the blink of an eye, Kagome was back in the black realm of her subconscious mind. She crumbled on the floor clutching her chest over her heart.

"He saved me…" she mumbled, trying to remain calm. His conscious smiled lightly.

"Wouldn't be the first time,"

"But I was so rude…"

"And he hasn't been rude to you?" came the sarcastic retort.

"He didn't want to scare me, he said…he thought all those things…why?" she hid her face in her hands in an attempt to hold back the tears.

Before her crying actually began, and before the sobs took over her body, a strong hand cupper her chin and she was forced to look into the strange face of Inu Yasha's conscience.

"Love is a mystery and under its influences, no one really knows why we do what we do." He took a dramatic pause. " And a hanyou's love is even more mysterious. But it's there, whether he says it or not. Just by stepping in front of that arrow proves how he feels about you." He paused again to let Kagome gather herself together.

"Please show me no more, I want to wake up." She pleaded shaking her head. His conscience frowned but tugged her up to her feet, where the third and final window hung shimmering.

"Hey these are the memories you chose to recall today," he joked lightly supporting her and trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed, " But I didn't know you'd show up showing me all of this," They approached the window and Kagome hesitated in front of it. His conscience smirked.

"Don't make me push you in…"

* * *

Alright now you should all have been expecting me to leave the ending just like i did the last few chapters. I have been leaving them just before they enter the window, usually with his conscience's witty remarks.

School is starting...Hurray...Waves a tiny flag unenthusiastically I stand by what Inu Yasha said last Chapter. FUCK SCHOOL! Well That's all in the News department, How about I respond to my lovely gang of Reviewers. I consider you guys who review all the time now a gang LoL

**Reviewers**

**kmkoolj2010:** I consider you a part of the gang, you review quite often and your funny cause you call me evil. If you consider it a respectable ending I am glad, and I hope i hurried enough for the next chapter.

**Clouds of the Sky:** I remember your name, and ya you reviewed before. Let's see you've reviewed I think twice so one more review and you'll be part of the gang. You seemed a little hyper in your review LoL I hope your okay. Nice to hear form you.

**HelikaAkileh:** I don't even have to say your a part of what I consider a gang of reviewers. You're President of the gang. You laughed evilly alot in the last review LoL.

**Torayasha:** Your a member of the gang, I always expect a review form you after I post a new chapter and its always there! Thanks for all your opinions and evrything I love hearing it!

**sExYInu54:** Your a Gang Member as well, I look forward to hearing your reviews. Thanks for everything, whoa I'm thanking people as if my story is over and its no where close to being over...sorry LoL

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **Your amember of the gang you usually always review even though You are a reviewer of few words you are still encouraging. I Still appreciate your request for the Sess x Kagra.

**Julie Rox:** A Member of the Gang, love hearing from ya

**Cheesey Cow:** Always funny and usually your always laughing in oyur reviews LoL A definite member of the Gang

**DawnLove:** Your a member your so insightful and wise!

And Here we Have Some Pledges who are clsoe to becoming Members of the Gang

**fourthelement**

**Toxic Panda**

**J.E.A.R.K Potter**

**Clouds of the SKy**

alright I am tired its like 1 in the after noon. I need to get dressed. I'll talk to you guys later. If i forgot anyone who should be considered in the gang just tell me.

BassSista, Peace out

****


	14. Yet Another Powerful Memory

**Disclaimer:** Don't You Love seeing a Disclaimer Because That means I'm Back With a Chapter!Yay for you Guys. Ne who Inu Yasha is not Mine.

Well School's back, let's just quote Inu Yasha and say "FUCK SCHOOL!"

This is Inu Yasha's last Memory and you guys are finally going to see what happened when Inu Yasha slashed the air in Kagome's bicycle tires. Just why did he run away?

* * *

Kagome was silent as she stood next to Inu Yasha's conscience as they flowed through the pink blossoms in the trees. 

"Oh god this is confusing," she thought to herself. "I thought he was a jerk all this time, and I was so rude to him…but he came back, he always came back…."

"Kagome,"

She looked up upon hearing her name. It was only Inu Yasha, trying to get her attention in the memory.

"Kagome," he called a little louder.

"_Wow I thought I heard someone calling my name,"_ the Kagome on the bike said airily.

"Kagome!" even louder now.

"_Must be the wind_," she said ignoring him.

"I only wanted to talk," he thought, than an idea crept into his head. "Fine ride into that hole," he warned her in an amused tone.

The present Kagome watched herself lose control of the bike and crash around.

"He wanted to talk, huh, he likes hearing his own voice." She said and his conscience looked at her from the corner of his eye, his hands folded into his sleeves in front of him.

"Yours," he said turning back to watch the Kagome on the bike.

"What does that mean?" she asked turning to speak to him directly. He did not respond and kept staring at the scene ahead as if it was the most interesting thing on the planet.

"He likes hearing _your_ voice," he told her clearly, still watching the memory, as Shippo and Kirara came flying out of the basket of the bike. For about the millionth time today Kagome was at a loss for words.

"Shit," Inu Yasha thought, as Kagome lay tangled in the dirt with the bicycle. "Damn that was funny…I smell blood," he bounded to her immediately, crouching down next to her in his doggie-sitting stance, trying to look cute.

_"You think what you did was funny?"_ she asked as he looked over her checking for any damage.

"Yes," came his immediate answer only in his head, he knew better than to answer Kagome. He was biting his lip and shaking, looking at her with fearful and pleading eyes.

_"You think this is funny?"_ she turned her leg revealing the long scrape, blood rising to the surface of the scratched skin, flecks of dirt caught in it too.

"No," came yet another immediate response inside his head. " I knew I smelled blood," he thought still biting his lip and looking over at her nervously. "I'm…sorry Kagome." He thought, reaching out a shaky finger to touch the wound wanting desperately to clean it.

_"Sit Boy!"_

With his face in the dirt, he knew damn well he deserved it and accepted it for the very first time. He had damaged her, when he swore that above all else he would protect her. Hell he would have punished himself, had Kagome not already done a good job of that.

As Kagome listened and watched closely a realization came to her. Funny as it all was now, yes she laughed at it now, she saw Inu Yasha more clearly than she ever had. He hadn't been biting his lip to keep from laughing like she thought.

He had been biting his lip out of shame, regret, worry, and concern. He had been struggling in his mind both to work up the courage to apologize to her, and to keep the apology to himself.

His conscience pinched her shoulder to bring her out of her thoughts. Although she was beginning to have her epiphany, what she would see next would truly turn her back into her bubbly loving old self.

"Kagome," Inu Yasha's voice called again, walking behind the bike on the road again. "I'm gonna do it… I will," he assured himself in his head.

Kagome was silent on her bike, and Inu Yasha could smell the tension and aggression coming off of her. There was no doubt in his mind that her knuckles were white from clenching the handlebars so hard.

"I'm gonna do it…I'll do it…I can say I'm sorry," he told himself again.

"Kagome," he called again, a little more confidence in his voice. " I…I'm…I don't think you should lead." He had started off slow and stuttering but the last part came out fast and urgent.

Through the forests foliage Kagome saw something glowing, white and snakelike dart around, following her path on the trail parallel to her in the trees. (A/N Glowing? Snakelike…could it be?)

"No," Kagome stammered bringing her hand to her mouth. "It can't be…it can't!"

"Oh…" his conscience replied stretching out the 'oh'. "Yes,"

"_And why is that?"_ the Kagome in the memory snapped back at Inu Yasha.

"It's too dangerous for you and…" he stopped short not finishing his sentence at least not out loud.

"Kikyo's nearby, I'd know those scents anywhere. Death and dirt…with the scent of hate, she's here." He thought in his mind his hand absentmindedly moving to grip the Tetsusaiga's handle.

"_And you're going to do what Inu Yasha? There's no moon tonight!"_

"Damn," he mentally berated himself, "She's right, she's always right. But not about this…" he glanced around at the soul collectors that were gathering together now and moving with a purpose.

"Move it Kagome," his voice low and he growled to enforce it. "I'll lead."

When she made no move to slow down he jogged up suddenly beside her.

"Kagome move," he ordered, but his now almost mortal blood kept him from keeping an even pace with the bike. In a painful act of desperation he added, "Slow down!"

Kagome smiled wickedly. "_Too much for you?"_ she taunted and sped up as he slowed his jog.

"No! She's riding right to her!" his mind screamed, eyes widened and Kagome followed his gaze to the grove of trees ahead.

Inu Yasha could focus clearly on what was standing in the clearing and now Kagome could see what she had missed before.

Kikyo was standing in the grove of trees, half hidden behind a tree, with her bow and arrow in hand, taking aim.

"Kagome stop!" Inu Yasha's panicked voice drew her attention back to her friends and herself.

Inu Yasha leapt at the bike, slashing the back tire letting all the air out. He didn't give Kagome time to protest as he leapt to the front, grabbing the handlebars and jerking the bike to a stop.

With another swipe of his claws he had slashed the front tire as well, preventing her escape from him, and ensuring her safety. As long as he was with her she would be safe. He gazed at her fear and desperation plain in his eyes.

The familiar pulse told him of his change, as the last of the sun fell below the horizon. The split second before the change took place though, he heard it.

The sound of the bowstrings release and the arrow cutting through the air towards him. He didn't even have time to react.

It struck his back just as the transformation finished, leaving him weak and vulnerable as a mortal with an arrow deep in the flesh below his shoulder blade. He broke his gaze away from Kagome's as the pain and surprise literally hit him. He opened his mouth to say something but he only gasped faintly.

No longer as powerful as he was he staggered forwards slightly, taking his hands off the handlebars and absentmindedly reaching out to lightly touch Kagome's arms desperately seeking her comfort, leaning forward slightly to breathe in her scent.

"I can't let her see me like this," came his proud thought and he ducked and ran into the forest, Miroku charging in after him.

Out of concern Kagome flew into the forest after him, his conscience following behind silently. As she wandered through the forest a million thoughts were running through her mind.

"Kikyo was here, but he didn't leave for her. She tried to kill me…she shot Inu Yasha," she was close to tears now and was barely aware of the fact that Inu Yasha's conscience had gripped her shoulders and was leading her through the forest.

They stopped at a clearing where a small fire was lit, more for light than heat, since the moon was not visible and the only light to see by was the light of the stars.

Inu Yasha lay in the dirt on his stomach, eyes shut and teeth clenches, and his breath came in ragged gasps. The arrow was upright in his back and she could see just how deep the wound was going to be already. His head was resting on his red haori as a pillow and his white undershirt was stained red.

Miroku kneeled next to him preparing an herbal salve and bandages by the light of the fire. He turned to Inu Yasha.

"This is going to hurt," he warned some of the salve on his fingertips. Inu Yasha only managed to grunt in response. With his clean hand Miroku grasped the shaft of the arrow, this action alone sending pain shooting through Inu Yasha's body.

He began smoothing the salve around the arrow while easing it out little by little. Inu Yasha opened his mouth in a silent scream, face contorted with pain trying to control his body so as not to writhe about in pain.

With a final tug the arrow came free allow more blood to spill to the surface. He immediately tugged Inu Yasha's shirt off of his shoulders below the wound and wrapped the bandage around hi, Miroku sat back letting out a relieved sigh as he was done.

Inu Yasha lay on his stomach, his violet eyes staring into the small crackling fire.

"Who was it that shot you Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked twirling the arrow around between his fingers. Inu Yasha closed his eyes and breathed calmly for a few minutes.

"Don't play dumb monk, you recognized the arrow." He replied sleepily, much calmed now as a human.

"True, though why would Kikyo shoot you?"

"She died thinking I had betrayed her, then was brought back alive with those same feelings. But she was aiming for Kagome; I only got in the way, though I doubt that's got her upset. I just don't understand why she wanted to hurt Kagome."

"I have a hunch…"

"Huh?"

"Kikyo is jealous of Kagome, and wanted to kill Kagome to get to you."

"What? Why would Kikyo be jealous, she's a priestess?"

"Think about it," Miroku reasoned. "She was brought back from the grave only to find the man that once loved her, already fallen in love with her reincarnation."

Inu Yasha paused close to sleep and Kagome waited eagerly for his response.

"No…" he replied wearily. "No monk, you're mistaken," he fell promptly asleep.

"On what count Inu Yasha?"

The memory was over just like that. Kagome stood up tall and faced Inu Yasha's conscience, who stood equally tall and beamed down at her.

"What do you think, have I somehow managed to change your mind about Inu Yasha?" he questioned her.

"Well, he's not so dumb," she started tapping her chin.

"He has his moments," his conscience mused.

"He's loyal…"

"To his core…"

"He protects me…"

"With his life"

"… And I love him."

"With all your heart." His conscience finished. Kagome looked at him puzzled.

"Does he love me?" She asked sincerely. He smiled at her and touched her chin lightly.

"Now do you really want to hear it from me"  
Kagome smiled embarrassed. "No I will talk to Inu Yasha himself."

"Atta girl!" his conscience cheered punching her a little hard but not noticing. She rubbed the spot where he hit her.

"What about Kikyo?"

His conscience rolled his eyes. "Am I the one you should ask?"

Kagome shook her head, " You're right I just had a major epiphany, I don't want to screw it up."

"No." his conscience replied although around them it was becoming lighter.

"What's happening?" She asked becoming fearful.

"You're waking up…" he replied his voice becoming faint. Kagome felt something cold and wet fall onto her cheek. She touched it and it was clear but not a tear.

She blinked and found herself looking up into a clouded sky, rain falling on her face.

"Whatever his reasons for doing what he did… I believe him. I trust Inu Yasha, he won't hurt me."

She looked into the rain letting it cool her face and found herself smiling.

" I love you Inu Yasha…………………………….. But we gotta talk!"

* * *

Yes, so I'm eager to hear what you guys think. Kagome now knows she loves Inu Yasha and is going to be dead set on talking to him to tell him how she feels...but just what will I through in the story to get in their way next?

**Notes to Reviewers:**

**butthead24: **Hehe, Butthead...hope you dont kind if i call you butthead, butthead. LoL I'm gonna have so much fun with that name. Thanks for asking how my first day went thats so nice, I take back the butthead comment. My first day was alright met some new people, hung out with some old ones. I had a test the first week though let me tell you that bites!

**Cheesey Cow:** No Problem, Shippo Just kinda snuck on in there. You play lead guitar thats pretty cool what colour is your guitar? Mines Black and its a Bass. Thanks for the review Dude. I like saying Dude im gonna say it from now on.

**MasterReviewer:** K Dude...I dont even know you...Like alot of nice compliments but like the other stuff...kinda creepy. You might wanna lay off the creepy dude.

**-Key of Minds-:** Thanks for uh correcting my story. I'm not gonna go back in and fix the one mistake though cause its too hard and time consuming and I'm lazy. I'm sure everyone figured out what its supposed to say its not like they are mindless zombies. All my readers are very intelligent individuals. Thanks for the support though!

**sExYInU54**: Hey I love Inu's conscience too, quite the charming fellow isnt he? Rightio so you want fluff eh? Depends let me count. Kikyo's gonna be here next chapter...yeah thats right KIKYO. But have no fear she's not gonna fuck things up to bad. Than Inu yasha's got some planning t do which will take about 3 chapters. so lets say maybe 4 or 5 chapters until we get to the nice reunion scene I have had planned for some time!

**kmkoolj2010**: Alright i counted and it was 36. You said really 36 times. My advice lay off the cocoa beans, maybe try a carrot stick LoL. thanks.

**HelikaAkileh**: It amazes me how you fit so compliments into so many words that make me feel so darn nice inside. That sounded corny eh? Thanks for all the compliments buddy dont know what id so without your very first review!

**Clouds of the SKy:** I know me too eh, i just couldnt think of anything to make it longer. I could have used bigger words but that wouldnt have helped all that much. I dont mind hyperness lol its amusing, my friends are all hyper.

RIghtio lets see I need a question

PLain or Peanut M&M's?


	15. Cathartic Rain

**Disclaimer: **Back Again, Dont own Inu Yasha Still Dont want to. Too Much responsibility.

Woah, did that update take a long time or was that just me? Hopefully you guys will forgive me since this is an EXTREMELY long chapter compared to the last 3. I also think that this is the single GREATEST chapter I have written so FAR! So I'm not gonna say much except let you guys get right into it!

**_Chapter Fifteen:_ Cathartic Rain**

* * *

Sango was sitting in her hut in the rain, desperately thinking about the current situation. The rain pounded against the roof, causing quite a distraction. Kirara sat in her lap, purring contentedly, while Sango stroked her. She looked down at the peaceful demon and inwardly wished to have such peace. 

"To have no worries, no responsibility to lie contentedly in the arms of someone you care about," she thought to herself, while the picture of a certain dark haired, dark robed someone with a wandering hand but a winning smile, crept its way into her head.

She slapped herself on the forehead forcing the mental picture into the farthest corner of her mind.

"Where did that come from? What's wrong with me?" she mentally berated herself. Looking down she sighed. She knew exactly where she came from.

Kirara sat up in her lap and trembled. She stood with her two front paws on Sango's leg looking out the door.

Through the pouring rain Sango could barely see the outline of the hut opposite her own.

"What is it Kirara?" she asked her faithful companion. Kirara hopped off her lap and trotted to the door, sniffing the air outside.

Sango got up and followed her to the door. When Kirara stopped sniffing, tensed and began to growl, Sango immediately stepped with her back against the wall defensively. Wearing her armor under her kimono she immediately undressed, while Kirara transformed in a swirl of heat and light.

Fully dressed with her hiraikots in hand, Sango took a step towards the door. The noise of the pouring rain was even louder and it was incredibly cool outside the hut.

She could barely make out voices over the rain and Kirara's growling. She reached out a hand towards the demon to quiet her while straining her eyes to see through the rain.

She succeeded in quieting Kirara but still couldn't see or hear anything. Then she heard a faint yell, as if from a long distance away.

"Wind Tunnel!"

"Miroku!" she exclaimed, dashing into the rain without hesitation and heading blindly for the direction of his voice, Kirara following behind.

* * *

Inu Yasha's tree gave some shelter from the rain, so he was still somewhat dry. He didn't know how long it had been since he had last changed his position in the tree. Hell, he didn't even know what day it was or when the last time he ate was. 

All he knew was that he felt like shit.

He was alone, which had suited him just fine before…before he met Kagome. After he met Kagome he was never truly alone, even when they were 500 years apart.

They were just that close. He would do anything for her and she would do anything for him. Totally devoted to one another, it seemed no force on Earth could have kept them apart.

But here he was, miserable and alone in his tree. Feeling as bad if not worse than how he felt after his mother had died.

And she was in the village, feeling hurt, angry and betrayed by him. Away from him and though the village was only a few hundred feet away, he had never felt so far from her.

It made his demon blood boil and rose to the surface, only to be pushed back by the Tetsusaiga. Made him wonder if this was how it would feel if she was his mate and they were separated.

But they weren't mates, had never even had the chance to talk about that. They were both only 15, but he couldn't help but feel and think of her as a mate. It was too strong a feeling not to, and he knew in his soul that this feeling could not be repeated and that no one else could make him feel this way other than Kagome. Though they had not mated he felt the connection to her deep in his soul.

_Soul mates._

That would have to do for now, until he killed Naraku and Sesshomaru and could be with Kagome again. It was his duty as her soul mate to protect her. If even from his own weakness.

She would understand she had to understand. She was his soul mate, his partner, and his best friend. She was his lifeline. They belonged to and with one another.

_Soul mates_.

She had to understand.

"Honey I'm home," a voice in his head called. Inu Yasha groaned in response.

"Not happy to hear me?" his conscience cooed.

"Why would I?" Inu Yasha retorted, still looking out into the rain.

"So, you don't want to know where I've been?" his conscience asked playfully.

"Not in the least,"

"Suit yourself," his conscience said forcefully, becoming silent.

Inu Yasha's ears perked up, and he could have sworn he saw something out in the rain.

"What is it?" his conscience asked, for once in a serious tone.

"Inu Yasha glanced quickly to the right having seen something. The moment he looked to the right he saw more on the left.

Soul Collectors. Kikyo.

Having identified the threat Inu Yasha surprisingly leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes.

"You…you're staying?" his conscience stammered.

"I am not her little dog anymore. I will not drop everything to run to her." He stated forcefully.

"I didn't think you had it in you Inu old boy." His conscience congratulated.

"Feh, she shot me."

"Is that all?" his conscience persisted and Inu Yasha paused.

"She tried to kill Kagome…" he said slowly and quietly. So he sat in the tree, surrounded by Kikyo's soul collectors as they danced around flirtatiously trying to draw him to Kikyo.

He wouldn't move, he had to stay put. The rain didn't move him. Neither would Kikyo. He had to stay put and be on his guard. To protect her.

_Soul mates.

* * *

_

Kagome wandered through the village, soaked to the core and still smiling stupidly. The rain pounded against her face and the drops clung to her eyelashes causing her to blink often. But still she stumbled through the village, a clumsy smile on her face and eyes peeled for any sign of red clothing and dog-ears.

She'd looked through half the hurt in hopes of finding him. She didn't so now she was heading to the villager's field where they had fought those previous times. It was worth a shot.

What would she say to him? She didn't know, it would come to her when they were face to face.

In the memory, he had said Miroku was wrong. That he was mistaken.

_"…Only to find the man who used to love her, already fallen for her reincarnation."_

Mistaken on what? She'd have to ask.

She had been walking towards the center of the field, but now for some odd reason she couldn't move forward. Her heart races and panic filled her. Was she under a spell? Trapped by some demon?  
Kagome opened her mouth to scream, not realizing how her scream had changed. When she was a little girl she would scream for her mommy or daddy.

As a teenager she would just scream a wordless cry of fear or anger. But she had changed, since coming to the Feudal Era, her life was completely different now, right down to the way she screamed.

When she was falling off a cliff, she screamed.

Face to face with a scary demon, she screamed.

When she was hurt, she screamed.

When she was annoyed or extremely mad, she screamed.

When she was afraid, she screamed the same scream.

When she was…currently stuck in the mud in the pouring rain. She screamed.

"INU YASHA!" she screamed to the rain on instinct. He would come, no matter what. He always did.

* * *

Miroku panted, eyes squinting against the rain trying desperately to locate his opponent. This had started out as a good morning for him. He had woken up early to speak to Sango and somehow ended up on top of her, to his delight of course. 

She asked him about Inu Yasha and he had answered as best he could without betraying the hanyou's trust.

It was extremely hard to explain to Sango why Inu Yasha had been avoiding Kagome. It should have been easy for her to understand Inu Yasha's problem, she was a superb demon hunter. Surely she knew about temptation, desire and obsession and what it does to demons.

But she was a woman first…Demon hunter second.

So when he tried to explain that Inu Yasha was vulnerable to the effects of temptation, desire, obsession and why he had to leave Kagome for the good of them all…

Her womanly instincts told her Kikyo. Told her it was Kikyo he desired, Kikyo he was tempted by, Kikyo his obsession. Of course it was too hard to believe that any man could be faithful to a woman. He supposed he was partly to blame for that.

So, he asked beautiful women to bear his children, he wouldn't have to if the one he actually wanted to would just say yes.

A closer look and examination would prove that he had never once gone through or even followed up on the women he asked to bear his children. Even closer examination would prove that he had never once touched another woman.

Perhaps it was just the fact that he asked all these women to bear his children made her apprehensive to succumb to his advances. He saw the jealousy on her face whenever he so much as looked at another woman.

Perhaps if he just focused on the one woman he actually wanted, she would see that she was the only one he had his heart truly set on.

Also perhaps this was not the best time to be thinking about the perfect way to flirt with Sango. He was after all fighting a demon and completely at a disadvantage because of the rain.

Miroku had been walking through the village after leaving Sango's hut, patrolling the streets lest anything get past the miserable 'Kagome-starved' hanyou.

Seems something had for a very beautiful young lady was wandering the huts, seemingly looking for help. So naturally being the 'gentleman' that he was, he stepped up to offer his assistance.

"Excuse me milady, are you lost by any chance?" he asked, letting his presence be known. The woman looked up in shock and gasped.

She was wearing ordinary clothes for a woman of the feudal era, although hers were colored an extremely dark purple. Her hair was a vibrant red that reached her shoulders and her eyes a shining gray. They seemed to look over and analyze Miroku and after a moment she smiled.

"Yes, yes I suppose I am kind monk." She replied sweetly her gray eyes flashing. Miroku acted flattered taking a few steps toward the lady.

"No miss, it is you who is too kind." He complimented her looking straight in her eyes. "Are you looking for something? Someone? A husband perhaps?"

"I was looking for someone, a well known monk in these parts, perhaps you know him, it is fortunate that I ran into you," she told him.

"Fortunate indeed, tell me miss, what does this monk look like or do you know his name?"

" I have not met this man and I do not know his name. I was to identify him when he asks me a question," she smiled seductively. That was when it started to rain.

Miroku sensed something off about her aura. It was just too…plain, too ordinary. It was then he realized that she had indeed been looking for him.

He walked over to her briskly, taking her hands in his own and stared into her eyes. "Will you bear my children?" he asked and immediately saw his mistake. The woman grinned revealing long fangs and Miroku dove back.

The woman was indeed a demon that had been masking itself to pass off as a human. Her lower body changed turning into the ass end of a bright orange snake. She reared up tall while Miroku scrambled back. Raising her arms the rain poured down even more.

"What's wrong monk? Does Kimori the snake mistress not appeal to you any longer?" The snake hissed advancing on Miroku as he backed away.

"Um, I guess you could say that," He told her, his left hand reaching for the prayer beads on his right. "Wind Tunnel!" He cried releasing his attack on the demon.

But the rain poured down even harder and all he sucked up was rain. He could barely see anything in front of him.

So that was how he ended up in the rain, thinking about Sango while fighting a demon.

A sharp blow on his left sent him soaring into the wall of a hut cracking it deeply.

Then Kimori was looming over him licking her fangs.

"You have scorned me monk," she hissed raising her clawed hand to strike. "If you will not give me your heart, I shall take it from you and hold it beating in my hand"  
She attacked plunging her claws into Miroku's chest not deep enough to kill, but enough to torture.

Then his eyes met with the demons and a new power reflected in his eyes.

"Plunge your hand through my chest demon," he spat viciously, "You will not find my heart it belongs to someone else!" He screamed

Kimori plunged her claws deeper.

"Who is this woman I shall kill her and send you both to the underworld."

Miroku gripped the demons hand and tried to pull it from his own chest but to no avail. The rain poured down.

"She is the most skilled slayer in this country and is more beautiful than all the other beauties combined. My heart is hers and you will rue the day you face her for it."

There his confession, not necessarily to the right woman but a confession none the less. He closed his eyes no longer struggling and felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, but not before he felt a rush of wind on his face and a familiar voice that caused him to smile.

"Hiraikots!"

Sango threw the giant boomerang at the demon slicing her in half killing her instantly.

She had arrived just in time. Just in time to hear Miroku's confession to the demon.

Soaked thoroughly from head to toe she ran to the demons body to find a battered and barely conscious monk.

With all her strength she hauled off the lower half of the demon off of Miroku's legs. She knelt down beside him.

"Miroku! Oh no, your hurt…" She gasped eyeing the bloody wound in his chest. He struggled to open his eyes but the rain made it difficult.

Sango knelt over him shielding his face from the rain and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Sango," his voice sounded strained, "I'm glad to see you."

"Likewise," She nodded.

"We have to get you patched up," she added waving Kirara over to her.

"Sango I…" Miroku tried to speak but was hushed by the presence of Sango's finger on his lips.

"Hush." She commanded softly while Kirara bowed down and she helped Miroku onto the neko's back.

Sango got on after helping Miroku, trying to open his eyes against the rain. She put her hand on his forehead tilting it slightly to shield the rain.

His eyes fluttered back and forth as Miroku fought to keep consciousness.

"How…how much did you hear?" He asked and Sango looked ahead to find them approaching her hut.

"Enough," She replied blushing, not sure if he heard her or not.

* * *

Inu Yasha leapt from the shelter of the tree into the pouring rain moving so fast the soul collectors didn't register for a few moments that he had moved. 

He was not mistaken. Rarely was he mistaken when it concerned _her_. Just like he knew his nose was not mistaken when it told him Kikyo was watching from the edge of the forest.

But that was the wrong her. Kikyo was not _her_ and never would be to him. She didn't even come close.

That's how he knew his ears were not mistaken when they told him Kagome screamed, screamed for him to be exact.

Without even realizing it he was standing in front of her. She was soaked from the rain and shivering and shaking in the mud.

Down on one knee, her legs were covered in mud, and she was trying to pull her other foot out of the mud. No matter how she struggled her foot would not come loose. She was becoming increasingly agitated and frightened, it was obvious by the way she bit her lip and muttered as she tried to free her foot.

Finally exasperated, she jerked her foot hard, only to lose her balance sending her falling in the mud. She closed her eyes and waited for the fall.

"Inu Yasha…" softly escaped her lips.

That's when he sprang, landing behind her on his knees letting her fall into his lap and his arms. Carefully he slipped off his red haori and put it around Kagome, and held her in his arms again.

"Here," he said just as softly in her ear. For a moment he felt her tense and relax in his lap. "I'm here,"

"I knew you'd come," she whispered closing her eyes against the rain. He stayed silent, relaxing as he inhaled Kagome's scent, his senses alive.

A site they were, if anyone had been watching. A hanyou in nothing but a thin white shirt, kneeling in the mud, a human girl wearing his red haori, her legs covered in mud resting in his lap, her head on his chest.

Oblivious to the rain and the mud they were content with eachother where they were. And both of them secretly thinking the same thought.

_Soul mates._

_

* * *

_

Alrighty, well I for one thought that Chapter was totally Kick ass. Full of our favourite couples. Just a warning though...

Inu Yasha and Kagome are **NOT**, I repeat **NOT** Back together **YET**! They will be back together when Inu Yasha says so, oh yeah and by the way I've changed my mind and Kikyo **IS** going to **KINDA** Fuck things up for those two, but it will al work out good in about 4 or 5 chapters.

School's a bitch and I need some serious planning and rest time after that long and hard chapter. I'll do my best, perhaps tons of reviews will speed me up? Oh yeah notes to reviewers...

**sExYInU54: **Well, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one I've never worked so hard on a chapter. You're right of course Inu's gonna return the feeling as for Fluff, you will not be disappointed.

**GreenDragonScales: **Hmm your new, I like seeing new names when I get reviews. Thank you for your review, as for e-mailing you, add this story to your Alert List and I wont have to, it will send you an e-mail automatically!

**Cheesey Cow: **What was an episode? As far as I know I invented all those in my head. I wish i had a guitar club...

Okay sorry to evryone else that Reviewed I LOVE YOU GUYS! But I have to go and I want to get this Chapter out to you guys Soon, so Hope you enjoyed the Chapter, even if I didnt get to your review, I read them all and I hope you still review!

Damn need a question...hmm.

Greenday or Blink 182?


	16. What is Spoken and What is Silent,

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Inu Yasha, geez.

Kay I am back. Long update Long Chapter. I've discovered recently that I have alife and better start living it. Here's the Chapter

**Chapter Sixteen:** What is Spoken and What is Silent

* * *

"Kagome," Inu Yasha said slowly, his grip on Kagome loosening. The rain was finally slowing down and surprisingly Kagome sat up and turned around to face him, kneeling in the mud. 

"I know, you can't stay. I understand." She said and Inu Yasha was even more surprised.

"You do?" he asked and Kagome just smiled and shook her head.

"Well no, not entirely, and I know you can't explain, but I trust you," she said taking off his haori. It was caked in mud. "I'll have to wash it," she mumbled. Inu Yasha nodded trying to hide his eyes and the guilt he felt. Then his hands were being pulled up along with the rest of him as Kagome pulled him to his feet.

"Inu Yasha…it's alright. You don't have to feel guilty."

"…I have to go." He said turning to leave. Kagome felt helpless as she watched him walk away from her, again.

"I have to tell him," she thought. "Inu Yasha! Wait!"

Inu Yasha's ears pricked, but Kagome could tell something was up. Usually when she called his name his ears twitched in a cute way. When he heard something unfamiliar or dangerous, his ears twitched sharply.

With barely any warning, Inu Yasha sprang stepping in front of Kagome's turned back one hand protectively stretched outwards to protect Kagome, the other hand of the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

Kagome turned and clung to the back of his white shirt hiding her head. She could feel a rumble from deep in his chest as he tried to stifle a growl. Whatever it was, it had Inu Yasha pretty worked up.

Carefully, she draped his haori over his shoulders, hoping he'd have enough sense to put it on. He simply shrugged it off back into Kagome's hands.

"Put it on," he ordered her, keeping his eyes on the threat in front of him.

"What about you?" she asked worried, as she obediently put it on.

"I can take _her_," he spat viciously, Kagome arched her eyebrows.

"Her?" she thought curiously. Still clutching Inu Yasha's shirt she peered around his shoulder. Her fingers instantly clutched tighter, threatening to rip a hole through his shirt. What she saw had her pretty worked up as well.

Kikyo stood about ten feet away in front of Inu Yasha, her pale face as expressionless as ever. Her bow was in her hand at her side, arrows strung to her back.

"Why aren't I jealous?" Kagome wondered at the loss of the usually feeling she felt whenever she saw Kikyo. Then she felt the rumble from Inu Yasha's chest again. "He hates her…now, but did he ever love Kikyo?"

Kikyo raised her bow, then bowing slightly laid it down on the dirt and clumps of grass in front of her. "I lay down my bow Inu Yasha, will you lay down your sword?"

Kagome felt the muscles in his arm tighten as he gripped tighter to the Tetsusaiga. Touching his arm reassuringly, she stepped to his left side so Kikyo saw her.

"I don't think you want that," she told her, but Inu Yasha immediately with his left hand out protectively pushed Kagome back behind him where she was safe.

"Quiet Kagome," he ordered, a little harshly, but Kagome didn't really care at the moment. She has seen his memory and knew he had a bone to pick with Kikyo. "It makes no difference Kikyo, you know it's not the only weapon I have." He told her, flexing the claws on his free hand. "Plus Kagome is right, you really don't want me to drop my sword."

"As you wish," she simply replied. They stood in a silent stalemate as Kikyo's soul collectors danced and circled about, occasionally dropping souls into Kikyo's body.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Inu Yasha finally growled.

"To simply talk with Kagome," she answered, causing Kagome to peer around Inu Yasha.

"Talk your work for kill?" Inu Yasha spat, side stepping to cover Kagome again.

"I will not harm the girl, I merely wish to talk to her." Kikyo answered calmly. "Alone,"

"No," he answered stubbornly, crossing his arms. Kagome frowned from behind his back, about to speak when Kikyo stole the words from her mouth.

"It is not your decision Inu Yasha," Kikyo said, her voice monotone. "It is up to Kagome,"

Inu Yasha turned so he could look at Kagome but still keep an eye on Kikyo. Kagome was deeply interested in her shoes.

"No," Inu Yasha told her, causing her to look up at him.

"I didn't say anything yet,"

"Ah-ha! I Know what you're thinking." He answered pointing at her, trying to sound clever.

"How?" Kagome asked skeptically.

"Easy, you get this look in your eye whenever you're going to do something I don't think you should do."

"Damn you Inu Yasha," she mumbled under her breath, looking away. "I'll talk to you after," but Inu Yasha grabbed her shoulders.

"No damn her, damn Kikyo," he whispered to her, shaking her slightly so she would look him in the eye.

"How can you damn the woman you once loved?" Kagome asked sincerely, searching his amber eyes. Inu Yasha's grip on her shoulders loosened and he let his hands slide down to grip her hands.

"Talk after…you know where I am," and he ran off, leaving Kagome and Kikyo to talk.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, Naraku is up to something" Jaken babbled to the white haired Lord of the West. Said lord was leaning on a tree, watching Rin pick weeds, which she would later give to him. 

"Once again Jaken, you are telling me something I already know. If you cannot provide me with new useful information, I shall have to dispose of you."

Jaken looked crestfallen, but spoke again eager to redeem himself. "Milord he has released his minions,"

"After Inu Yasha?"

"No milord, just released them on their own, without orders." The toad like demon thing explained. Sesshomaru said nothing and continued to stare seemingly into space. Taking his silence as a dismissal Jaken left to take a nap next to Ah-Un.

"SO Naraku let his minions go, leaving himself unprotected. After tracking me for the date of my brother's mortal night, he just lets his minions go…" the demon lord mused as Rin pranced around humming, clutching a fistful of flowers

"He must think he has a lot of time before Inu Yasha turns mortal," raising his hand in front of him and flexing his claws, as thoughts of the Tetsusaiga clouded his mind, dulling his senses.

XoX Flashback XoX

"Why are we here? Rin asked glancing at Sesshomaru to make sure it was okay.

"To get my brother's sword." Sesshomaru answered her questions without much thought. He was concentrating all his power to regain his senses.

"When will we get it?"

"Soon" he answered curtly.

"How soon?" Rin pestered becoming slightly out of character.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment on how to answer, when it came to him. It was faint and it was cloudy, but it was there.

"The night…the night of the quarter moon…"

XoX End Flashback XoX

"Obviously Naraku thinks he has more time than he does…I wonder why he thinks that?" Sesshomaru pondered as he remembered that morning.

"That despicable half-demon almost had me fooled, almost, had Rin not stumbled out of whatever barrier that fool put up." He glanced at Rin, still smiling and prancing about. "Did that fool think I'd never been subjected to the smoke of the Sunyan Fruit? Well such a fool does not deserve to linger in the same forest as me."

At that moment his vision was blocked as Rin shoved a fistful of flowers an inch from his nose. The smell filled his nostrils and he recoiled slightly.

"These are for you Lord Sesshomaru," Rin exclaimed happily and Sesshomaru took them, if only to get them out of his face.

"Thank you Rin," and with that she ran off blushing slightly. Laying the flowers next to him, he raised his hand again, holding up four fingers.

"Four days until the new moon. More than enough time to kill Naraku." He thought as he stood up, a plan already forming in his head. "Than to kill Inu Yasha."

"Jaken, watch Rin." Sesshomaru barked, startling Jaken from his slumber. Than he vanished into the woods, a fistful of tiny flowers in his hand.

* * *

The two silent youngsters remained hidden in the bush as they watched the older partner and mentor approach the rickety shack and knock tentatively on the door. 

Words passed between the two children were a strange and rare thing. Kanna rarely spoke, even to Kagura. As for Kohaku, silence was a far cry away from his former bubbly and loving self. A self he couldn't even remember, so silence was all he knew.

The vacation, it had confused the two of them greatly when Kagura had whisked them away from Naraku. Then without explanation she left them on their own with a promise to return within a week. No words were needed to pass between the two, each knowing what they must do.

So they followed Kagura, slowly at first since they traveled on foot and Kagura on her feather. But she didn't travel far, only to the outskirts of the woods in the southeast. It only took them a day or so to track her down and here she was.

The door of the hut creaked open, revealing a haggard looking old woman. Her gray hair was thin and wiry, unkempt most of it stuck out at odd angles underneath a dirty red bandana. Her yellow eyes darted quickly around.

Kagura opened her mouth to speak but the old woman raised a disfigured and mangled hand to hush her. When the woman spoke her yellow teeth and warty nose repulsed Kagura but out of respect for the old hag's power, she masked it well.

"No time for pleasantries," she rasped as she stepped out of the way to hustle Kagura into the hut. "I sense danger coming near,"

"Yes Koume," Kagura nodded and brushed by her and into the hut. The old hag slammed the door behind her quickly. Kohaku looked at Kanna who turned her head slowly to meet his gaze. He gave her an assuring nod and she turned revealing her mirror. Working her magic, it showed Kagura and Koume sitting in the hut, in the middle of the floor.

"Are you ready to begin your training young one?"

* * *

The two children watched on through the mirror, silent as ever. So used to the silence it never occurred to them to be on guard; for someone who moved even more silently than they themselves could was watching them. 

Their silence was what the predator was counting on. Betting everything that these silent children would not scream when he made his move. That is, if they heard him at all.

Quieter even than the children, the demon sprang, silent as a ghost and white as one as well.

* * *

"Tell me Sango," Miroku wheezed as she tended to his wound. "I'm dying aren't I?" he winced dramatically as she dabbed him with a wet cloth. He lay in her hut, his chest exposed as Sango finished bandaging his wound. 

"No, Miroku, your wound is not even that deep."

"Please Sango my love," he wheezed dramatically again. "There's no need to sugar coat my fate. I am a man please tell me the truth." Sango blushed slightly at being called 'my love'.

"You want the truth?" she asked and Miroku grimaced and nodded. "Truth is that first when I found you," she paused to take a shuddering and nervous breath, " I thought your wounds may be fatal. But when I started to clean your wound, I relaxed as it was not that bad. You're going to be fine Miroku."

Miroku gazed at her as she kneeled next to him, wringing her hands in her lap avoiding his gaze.

"Were you worried about me?" he asked softly. Suddenly she turned on him, eyes blazing with emotion.

"Of course I was you fool! How dare you even ask me!" she hollered at him, tears threatening to spill. Miroku grabbed her wrist and tugged her into an embrace.

"You're right Sango," he spoke into her hair. "How dare I, can you forgive me?" at this his arms that wrapped around her lowered until reaching the small of her back, going no further.

Blushing madly, Sango felt his hands and knew in her heart they would go no further. Not in this moment right now. They had both waited too long and couldn't bear to ruin it. They stayed in each other's arms for a time, she didn't know how long, until Miroku's arms started to slacken as he grew weary.

Pushing herself away from his slightly to look at his face, his eyelids were drooping as he tried to stay awake.

"Rest," she whispered, leaning close to plant a soft kiss on his cheek, close to his lips. His response was to close his eyes and do as she said.

"You're forgiven," she whispered under her breath.

* * *

Kagome shuffled her muddy feet nervously as Kikyo's penetrating glare caused her major discomfort. It seemed Kikyo could look straight into her soul, and she felt like a small child, muddy and caught doing something naughty. 

"But she is no better," Kagome thought and slowly lifted her head, eyes shimmering with confidence. "She's made of clay and hate. All that she's done to Inu Yasha, and to me. She is no better, who is she to look at me like that?" Head raised Kagome returned the other miko's stare.

"Have you come here just to stare at me all day?" Kagome finally yelled out. " I know I've got mud on my face but if that stops you from talking…" Kagome started to say.

"No, I was just observing and thinking of the best way to do this," Kikyo responded slowly, her voice and face void of any emotion.

"Do what exactly?" Kagome butted in.

"All that I ask is that you do not interrupt me." Kikyo asked and Kagome paused to think. But biting her lip she nodded her head, agreeing to keep quiet and not interrupt.

"Long ago Kagome, as you know, Inu Yasha and I were inseparable. Much like you and he are now. I was a priestess, bound to the sacred jewel, never having time for a proper life. I knew that as long as the jewel existed, I could never be happy, never have a family of my own."

"Then alone came Inu Yasha, at first meeting I thought him but a lowly half-demon and let him go. He was handsome, and my actions intrigued him and he followed me. As we started talking a plan formed in my head."

"Inu Yasha was as unhappy and lonely as I. But he was a half demon and it disgusted me, so that even though I know he was not evil, it was all I could see. That was when I thought that if I could seduce this demon, make him fall in love with me, I could use the Shikon Jewel to make him human, and mold him into the man I wanted. I could not stand his demon blood, and wanted to change him for my own gain. It was a selfish plan but I was desperate. So I set out my plan, tripping purposely on the dock and into his arms."

"I never expected to fall in love…"

Kagome's eyes widened at this, but she held her tongue, keeping true to her promise.

"I never told Inu Yasha and he never spoke love to me either. Then there was the day we were betrayed. I had been a fool to trust a half demon, and died consumed by rage and hate."

"Born again, these emotions are all I can feel and now I strive to kill Inu Yasha can cause him as much pain as possible. That is why I also try to kill you, to cause him as much pain as possible."

"I can see in your eyes you are confused. What would killing you accomplish? I can see what you have failed to see. If I killed you, Inu Yasha would die as well…"

"Because you are the one who holds his heart. If you died Inu Yasha would avenge you and then follow you to the grave. You hold his heart, all I ask is that you don't break it. And that I may speak to him for a moment before you do."

Kagome felt herself nodding her head, overwhelmed by Kikyo's sad tale. It was the least she could do. She watched as Kikyo walked off to go see Inu Yasha.

"Don't break his heart," Kikyo though to herself, " I shall be the one to do it,"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Wow I really liked this chapter. I hope it was long enough and answered alot of questions. I have the cutest thing planned for Inu Yasha next chapter. It's so cute its eating me alive! I swear you will fall in love with Inu Yasha when you read it! 

Also to the person who said that Kagura and Kanna don't have parents. Yeah well In this story they do. In my story, Naraku used a part of himself to bring alive two sisters who had died and make them demon. That's why they have parents. Rightio.

Notes To reviewers:

**sExYInU54:** I'm glad you liked the Soulmates thing. Some people didn't like it that much while some did. Personally I like it, i thought it brought a mature touch to that part and it was more serious. I need to serious up the story for the fun parts coming up

**HelikaAkileh**: My secret eh? Why I keep getting better and better every chapter. Well The first part is you guys and all your reviews. I can always use some criticism from my friends. The second part is that I grow up with each chapter each week that goes by and it shows in my writing i guess. Now you know my secret...i'll have to kill you now...

**Clouds of the Sky:** If it's long you want, it's long you will get!

**J.E.A.R.K Potter:** I am glad you liked that chapter. I added that part in there specifically to show that INu Yasha is growing up.

**rinoakes:** Well you reviewed alot and some of you reviews kinda struck me. Yes my friend died, its not scary its sad. Thats one of the only reviews I can remember, sorry to sound mean but it just struck a nerve on me. Thanks for your reviews though.

**iluvguyswholovemetalmusic:** Okay well I'm glad you're reading my story but as for the part you put in CAPS in the Manga Inu Yasha IS 15. I'm not saying you're wrong we all know that demons age slower than humans. He could just as well be 200 years old as you say. He probably is, but since demons age slower he still only has the mentality ofa 15 year old boy. He's also a half demon so he's 15.

**Avelyn Lauren:** Hmm...Naraku attack...well...

Thanks to all my other reviewers, too many of you to name but I love you guys too!

Another note to whoever was ragging about the name of the story. Okay For Love of a Half Demon, relates to the end of the story and the thing that is so 'unbelievable' that Kagome does for Inu yasha. There it'll come soon.

PS. I am considering changing my name to "Deceptress" let me know what you think. If no one says anything, I'm doing it anyway!

I need a question, this one comes to you compliments of the MasterReviewer:

Ketchup or Mustard?


	17. Meant to Be?

**Disclaimer**: I DOn't own Inu yadha, but I am just DIGGING the new Name eh?Eh?

Welcome back to the seventeenth Round Folks, can't believe I've made it this far. When i have english next semester I am so gonna get 90's!

Enough Bragging as many of you may have noticed, I have a new Name. New Chapter and a new profile, which I think many of you will enjoy so please check it out! I Know you guys didn't come to read about me... let's see whats new in Inu Yasha's world...

**Chapter Seventeen: Meant To Be?**

* * *

The breeze blew slightly and Inu Yasha tightened his grip on the object he held behind his back. There was no way he was letting it blow away. He paced nervously as he waited under their tree for Kagome.

"What is taking her so long?" he wondered impatiently as he spun around to walk in the other direction. "Probably talking about me,"

Inu Yasha started to question his decision to leave Kagome with Kikyo. What if Kikyo tried something? Could he make it to them in time? Could he live with himself if he couldn't?

He shook his head vigorously to shake the thought from his mind. There was no room in his head for those kinds of thoughts and worries. Kagome said she trusted him and he would not let her down.

Still, he wasn't exactly happy about Kagome and Kikyo talking. They'd be talking about him, what else could they talk about? Normally, he would have argued with Kagome, not let her stay, even if he had to throw her over his shoulder and carry her away.

_"How can you damn the woman you once loved?"_ Kagome's words stung his ears, stopping his pacing.

How could he bear to tell her? Where would he even start? He ran when he heard those words, not knowing what to say. If he couldn't even tell her the reason he couldn't be around her, so how on earth could he tell her about Kikyo?

Ears twitching he sensed someone approaching and his face immediately lit up, the tips of his lips curling slightly into a smile. As soon as her scent hit his nose all would be well. If she was close to him, he couldn't help but feel that everything would be all right.

He turned to face the direction she was coming from, keeping one hand behind his back. Immediately his chest rumbled and his fist behind his back clenched.

_It couldn't be…_

"Ka-Kagome…how could she?" he thought weakly. Here he was waiting for her so he could spill his heart, tell her everything she needed to know. Despite his weakness he knew they were better off together, knew he could protect her better.

But was it too late now? Had he given up the chance because he was afraid of what she would think if he told her about Kikyo?

Kikyo walked toward him, her face as expressionless as ever. How could she be so cold? What had she done, did she have a death wish? His body tensed and he tightened his grip behind his back, crushing the pink flower he held in his hand, holding it so he could give it to Kagome.

Releasing his hand, the flower fell to the grass. Kikyo's eyes followed it and she suppressed the urge to smile wickedly.

This was going to be easier than she thought.

* * *

"Kohaku!" Rin cried as Sesshomaru threw his limp body onto the dirt in the middle of the camp. The boy slid a few feet across the dirt, stopping close to Rin. He tossed Kanna on top of Kohaku as Rin rushed to aid him. Walking by her and the two unconscious minions of Naraku, he leaned on a rock.

Jaken popped up from behind the rock. Knowing full well that the demon lord would not acknowledge his presence he just decided to dive into his questions.

"Milord what are you planning exactly?" Jaken asked nervously shifting his feet.

"You will see soon enough," he replied as he watched Rin check over Kohaku and clean his face.

"Pardon my asking milord, but how will this get us Inu Yasha's sword?"

"It won't, I plan on luring Naraku and Kagura here and destroying them. Then I will strike Inu Yasha at his weakest."

"I see, and what will you do with those two?" Jaken asked, nodding his head to indicate Kanna and Kohaku. Sesshomaru paused to think for a moment.

"Rin," he called to her, causing her to look up at him. "Those are your charges now. Take care of them,"

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru," and she returned to her work, although now with a great beaming smile on her face. Sesshomaru could smell the confusion wafting off his ugly subject.

"Calm down Jaken, they pose no threat to me,"

Sitting in silence as the sun sunk lower in the sky, Jaken's stomach twisted and refused to settle. Something told him, that something was right, a bad omen foretelling the future.

Shaking his head he pushed the feeling to the far reaches of his mind. His faith in his Lord and Master quelled and suppressed the bad feeling.

_Blind Faith._

_

* * *

_

Kagome lay on her back in the very same field where a whole soap opera of events had taken place, staring up at the fast purpling sky. Her ebony hair sprawled out on the dirt and grass but she was in no mood to notice. Closing her eyes she sighed deeply.

Her mind kept going over the possible scenarios that could be going on right now between Inu Yasha and Kikyo.

One scenario featured an enraged Inu Yasha, plunging his Tetsusaiga through Kikyo's chest all the while proclaiming his undying love for Kagome for all eternity.

Another featured Kikyo, on her knees begging and pleading Inu Yasha to take her back. Inu Yasha 'Fehs' and crosses his arms, while Kikyo paws desperately at his feet, begging. He turns his back on the blubbering pile of priestess to go find 'his Kagome'.

A particularly dreadful scene featured Kikyo and Inu Yasha on a hill, (_how they got there she'll never know_) eyes glazed over, lost in each other's gaze. They reach out and embrace eachother and the embrace soon turns more heated…

This leads to a painful scene filled with scattered and discarded clothing, some unholy noises and a whole lot of skin…

Kagome bolted upright, holding her head. Damn her over active imagination, there was no possible way that last scene could ever happen.

Unless…

No! She mustn't let her mind get carried away again. What had she said? Yes, she trusted Inu Yasha and she knew him well, so well in fact that she could probably guess his actions.

Most likely, he'd be pacing under the tree, mumbling under his breath or lost in thought. He'd be angry when he saw Kikyo instead of Kagome.

She couldn't guess what would happen next. It all depended on Kikyo and she was as unpredictable as a slot machine. And she trusted Inu Yasha and that was all that mattered.

* * *

"Where is she?" he growled striding forward and grabbing Kikyo by the throat. Her flesh was cold upon the skin of his hand.

"I wished to speak with you first Inu Yasha," she said summoning up her powers to repel him. Inu Yasha pulled his hand away quickly, burned.

"That's too damn bad!" he yelled turning his back and stalking away.

"What will you say to her Inu Yasha? What will you tell her?" Kikyo called to him, stopping him in his tracks. Turning around he replied.

"Whatever, she wants to hear, I'll tell her whatever she wants to hear," he turned and started to walk away once more.

"Do you love her?" Inu Yasha stopped so suddenly he narrowly avoided toppling over.

"What?" he turned on his heel, his chest rumbling as he bit back a growl. Kikyo took a couple steps toward him.

"Do you love her Inu Yasha?" she repeated.

"It's none of your business," he barked as she stepped even closer.

"Do you love me?" she asked softly as she stopped, with little space left between them. In the close proximity her scent would have overwhelmed him, her old scent. Now all he could smell was the clay and dirt and all the hate. It repulsed him.

"No Kikyo, I don't," he told her softly and she met his gaze.

"Did you ever?"

"No I didn't," he told her, his voice never wavering. "I settled for you, I thought you were my only chance for happiness. But you weren't, you just used me, wanted to change me into the man you wanted."

"What would you think if I said I once loved you?" Kikyo asked him.

"I'd say you loved who you thought you could make me. You fell in love with the idea of me being someone I'll never be. You didn't love me for me. You used me Kikyo."

Kikyo paused as she took it all in. "What makes you so sure Kagome won't do the same?"

"She's different, she's not like you."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Kikyo said, a hint of malice and mischief in her voice. Inu Yasha grabbed Kikyo by the throat once more.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he growled low, his voice sounding more like his demonic, though he was still in control.

"It's simple Inu Yasha. Kagome is my reincarnation she is from the future. You two are not meant to be."

"You do not decide Kikyo," he spat viciously, flexing his claws over and over again to maintain control of the urge to kill her where she stood.

"Fate does, it is true. All the signs and forces are against you. You come from different times and eras. You are a half demon, that fact alone means you cannot be." Kikyo paused to stare Inu Yasha dead in the eyes as his dropped his grip on her neck.

"And I made her realize it."

"You What?" Inu Yasha strode forward to grasp her throat for a third time but she caught his wrist with electrifying speed, her touch burning his skin.

"I made her see the light, that you two cannot stand up to fate and win. You are a half demon and you cannot be loved. Kagome sees that now, and she told me to tell you that when this is over, she's taking the jewel, going home and sealing the well."

She let go of Inu Yasha's wrist, seeing the look on his face she knew her job was done. He was shattered. So she turned and walked away without a single backwards glance.

"Dude," a voice in his head chimed up. Inu Yasha grunted in response his eyes gazing at the last bit of the sun drifting under the horizon.

"Your not going to believe what that bitch said are you dude?" his conscience pestered him.

"Why not? It's true isn't it?" Inu Yasha responded deeply distressed.

"No. No it's not. You two belong together and I can prove it to you, but not now," his conscience assured him. "And even if Kagome actually believes that bitch's bullshit, I know she loves you."

"No, I've done to much to her, she won't…"

"Sure she will, come on num nuts! You just need to do something big and romantic to knock her off her feet!"

"Like a flower?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Think bigger," his conscience replied slyly.

"Like a big flower?" Inu Yasha tried. His conscience sighed in response. "It's hopeless," Inu Yasha groaned.

"Nah, you just need some advice," his conscience reassured him.

"From who? Who do I know who knows his women…" Inu Yasha slowed as he realized the answer to his own question. "Miroku,"

Despite the fact that it was dark, and Miroku was probably asleep, and he'd probably be mad if Inu Yasha woke him up, Inu Yasha walked to the village to find him anyway.

"By the way," Inu Yasha said to his conscience, "What's a dude?"

"A pimple on a donkey's ass." His conscience replied politely and Inu Yasha growled the rest of the way to Miroku's hut.

Peering inside his demonic eyes shone as they penetrated through the darkness to locate the monk's sleeping form. Imagine his surprise to find it wasn't alone. Miroku and Sango were cuddled together next to the dying coals of the fireplace. So peaceful, Inu Yasha backed out of the hut.

He'd talk to Miroku in the morning.

Meaning to walk back to his tree to watch the village, he quickly got lost in his thoughts of slaughtering Naraku, Sesshomaru, Kikyo and now his wise cracking conscience. Only when a familiar intoxicating scent hit his nose did he look up to find he was in the doorway of Kagome's hut. He peered inside only to catch a glimpse of Kagome. It was empty.

"She probably switched huts to avoid me. No Problem I'll win her back," he thought to himself his lips curling slightly upward.

* * *

It was late, she knew, but she had to talk to him. Her eyes were not as accustomed to the dark as his were and there was only a chunk of the moon shining for which to see by, but she was used to the path to his tree by now.

He and Kikyo had talked for a long time and she couldn't wait for morning to talk to him. She approached the tree slowly and craned her neck upward to see him. His usual branch was empty as were all the others. Inu Yasha wasn't here.

Disappointed, she lowered her head and something shining in the moonlight caught her eye. Dropping on her knees to pick it up, she brought her hand to her mouth and smiled.

Clutching the delicate pink flower, she leaned on the tree truck and drifted to sleep, a smile on her face.

* * *

Hmm...I Love endings, pardon my saying this but I particular love how I end most of my chapters. Always so cute...

**Note To reviewers:**

**butthead24:** To answer your question, Kanna is the younger one. she's jsut so small and silent, sorry if you got the impression that she was older from my story. :)

**Silver-WindScar:** Hehe...Neat-o, I've never been called that myself or something I have done. Someone may have said it was neat-o what I could do in the air once but i duno...Thanks for the neat-o!

**C.A.M.E.O 1 and Only:** Well if you thought Kinky-Ho was a bitch last chapter, I hate to see what you think of her now...I actually would like to hear what you think of her now LoL

**FunniesKitten**: Just so we're all clear on this, Kikyo was telling the truth to Kagome, in this chapter, all she said to Inu Yasha was total Bullshit, Lies and STuff. She pulled a Naraku like move to get Inu yasha to hate Kagome, heh but it didn't work now Inu Yasha starts his quest...

**HelikaAkileh**: Kill You, impossible, how can I kill my very first and mos tloyal reviewer. If I didn't have you as a reviewer I would have quit long ago, don't take that lightly, I probably would have. When i got your very first review I seriously fell of my chair! Getting alot of reviews means nothing unless they are from people who take their time to tell me what they think and are from people who I consider internet friends.

**J.E.A.R.K Potter:** I'm sorry you didn't like how Kikyo said she was going to break his heart, but on the brightside, she FAILED! So let's be Happy now shall we!

Thanks to everyone else! I love y'all! ew I just wrote Y'all...

Question...Question...Gotta have a question...

Ooh..I know...

Are you Left or Right Handed?


	18. Let Me Get This Straight

No time... I dont own Inu Yasha...

Chapter Eighteen: Let me get this straight...

* * *

Kikyo walked through the forest, seemingly confident that neither dark force currently residing in the woods would bother her. Why would they, she had nothing of value that either great man would want. 

Which was true, she had no jewel shards and she certainly didn't have the Tetsusaiga. It occurred to her that Naraku may come after her, as he had in the past, to try and persuade her to work with him to kill Inu Yasha.

The offer had certainly appealed to her at first. Then other thoughts opposing it washed the appeal away. First was the thought that the Onigumo in him only wanted to use her, in a sexual way. The fear of being raped alone caused her to abandon any idea of joining Naraku.

Fear. There was very few time's in Kikyo's life where she could admit having felt afraid. She had been afraid that day, fifty years ago, when she felt the claws rake the soft flesh of her side. That had made her nervous. The fear came when she saw who she thought to be Inu Yasha, looming before her, a blood soaked hand clutching the Shikon No Tama.

She felt afraid when her parents had died, leaving her and her sister in the care of the village priestess. Demons had attacked during the night while every was asleep, taking as many lives as they could and causing as much destruction. She was afraid, then the priestess took them in and swore to teach the two small sisters how to fight.

Fear came again, when she awoke after a long and dreamless slumber, in a reeking pool of herbs. The fact that she was nude, ashamed her. The fear only came when Inu Yasha jumped down, to save the bumbling girl who looked remarkably like herself.

But the fear never lasted long in either case, replaced by something stronger than the fear. Rage, closely followed by hate. In each case it was the same. Fear then it would be washed away by rage and the hate soon joined it.

Nowadays nothing scared Kikyo. What did she have to fear? She was already dead.

So where was she going? Not too Naraku and Sesshomaru would kill her where she stood if she even approached him. She'd already fucked up Inu Yasha as much as she could. She was free to leave.

Still as she walked through the forest, she stopped. Something held her here, call it intuition, but it wasn't too hard to sense the tension and evil atmosphere surrounding the forest, and sooner rather than later it was going to blow in a big way.

Kikyo looked around at her surroundings, deciding it would settle for an adequate camp. Gathering firewood she decided she'd stay, if only to witness the final battle, and the onslaught of gore and misery it would bring.

* * *

"Mmm, not now Sango, I'm still sleepy," Miroku grumbled rolling over. Inu Yasha frowned as he knelt next to Miroku. He had picked Sango up while she slept and carried her to his tree. Following his nose it told him Kagome was there so that she would not be alone and vulnerable.

It's not that he didn't like Sango, it's just that he needed a man to man talk with Miroku and he knew how the lecher could get. He could have woken her up, but that would lead to him having to explain 'why he needed to speak to Miroku alone' and a whole lot of other unpleasantness that he'd really just rather avoid.

Now all he needed to do was wake him up. Poking him wasn't working and Inu Yasha had made as much noise as possible when he entered the hut. Normally he would just kick him until he woke up, but he didn't want to take the chance of aggravating the monk when he needed his help.

"Whiz on him…" a voice in his head told him mysteriously. Inu Yasha pondered the idea for a moment before shaking his head.

"You're my conscience aren't you supposed to tell me what not to do?"

"Right," his conscience said sarcastically. "Cause that's Sooo much fun."

"Just stick to your job." Inu Yasha told him. " Now what do I do to wake him up,"

"Just so what you would normally do,"

Inu Yasha stood up and folded his arms.

"Oi Lecher, wake up!" he said loudly, kicking Miroku in the side. Miroku rolled over before sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Ahhh Inu Yasha, this is certainly a pleasant surprise." Miroku greeted him cheerily still sitting in bed. Eagerly he looked around. " I say, have you seen Sango?"

Scratching his head sheepishly Inu Yasha replied, "Nope, no, haven't seen her at all."

"Hmm, I suppose she went to see Kagome." Miroku said shrugging his shoulders.

"What was she doing here?" Inu Yasha couldn't help but grin, a sly look on his face. He always acted like he didn't know there was something going on between the two and Shippo and Kagome always thought he was stupid. He knew, but quite frankly he just didn't care. Like Sango and Miroku's relationship was the least of his worries.

Why he cared now? In all actuality he really didn't care now either, he was just eager to avoid his own rather pressing problem. Plus as an added bonus, he was enjoying watching Miroku squirm, and the monk was doing quite a lot of that at the moment.

"Sango, well she ugh, had nightmares and she just umm, stumbled in here for uh water, yeah she needed water and then uh…" Miroku stuttered desperately as he tried to think of another lie. Inu Yasha however had already grown tired of this game.

"Yeah, whatever listen Miroku I need to talk with you…" Inu Yasha started but drifted off as he noticed the bandage on Miroku's chest. "What's that?" he barked pointing at it, using the bark to mask the concern in his voice.

Miroku scrambled to tie up his robe but Inu Yasha reached out and with one quick claw sliced open the bandage revealing the claw marks.

"It's nothing of concern Inu Yasha, I just fell." Miroku explained hastily tying up his robes.

"Onto a demon?" Inu Yasha scoffed. Miroku sighed as he finished tying up his robes.

"I had a minor altercation with a young woman who turned out to be a rather large snake demon. Sango and I took care of it and she fell asleep while tending to my wound."

"Figures when did all this happen?" Inu Yasha growled his arms folded in his sleeves.

"Started just before the rainstorm, got worse when it started pouring."

"When I was with Kikyo…and Kagome," Inu Yasha thought to himself. Berating himself for another failure, he failed once again to protect his friends this time Miroku was the one hurt.

"Inu Yasha don't beat yourself up about it. In fact I now think that maybe I was wrong," Inu Yasha shot him a puzzled look and Miroku explained. "Perhaps that night, Kagome was not the cause of your weakness. I've noticed that in her absence you have become even weaker."

Inu Yasha huffed at being called weak, his nose held high. Than slowly his head lowered. "It's too late," he mumbled, "she's gone,"

"What do you mean gone? To her own time?"

"No, Kikyo came…Kagome hates me," Slowly he lifted his head to meet Miroku's inquiring gaze. "And I need your help to win her back,"

* * *

Sango rubbed her eyes as she sat up. Squinting as the bright sun beat down on her. Just why was Miroku's hut so goddamn bright?

As her eyes adjusted to the bright sun a blue sky became visible. Eyes wide she swung her head around to survey her surroundings. Slowly her beating heart relaxed. She was at Inu Yasha's tree, it was a clear and sunny morning the village only a hundred or so feet away. Just how she came to be here didn't bother her much at all.

For she remembered a dream of Inu Yasha entering Miroku's hut, and gently carrying her out, with a brief and gruff apology. She also remembered as he set her down on the grass, him staring intently at something to her left.

Looking over, Kagome was lying on her side, her back to Sango apparently clutching something to her chest. Deciding her friend has already slept enough Sango poked her in the back with just enough force to wake her. Kagome immediately bolted upright eyes wide searching for the danger.

In this era because of the danger, she always awoke with a start…unless Inu Yasha was near. Glancing quickly to her friends hand Sango saw what it was that Kagome clutched onto so dearly. Just a tiny pink flower.

"Good morning Kagome," Sango smiled brightly and Kagome smiled back.

"Morning, what brings you here?" she asked. Sango shrugged her shoulders.

"I just came to find you and see how you were doing," Sango replied obviously hinting about Inu Yasha. To her surprise Kagome smiled and glanced down at the flower she held in her hand.

"Fine, I think I'll be fine." She said slowly still looking at the flower. "What about you?" she asked looking up at Sango. "How are you?"

Blushing slightly she avoided eye contact. "Oh, I'm just fine…" she mumbled and Kagome grinned.

"We haven't talked in a while and we have a lot to catch up on. Let's go take a bath, since we cant go to the hot springs we'll go to the bath house in the village." Kagome suggested standing up and motioning for Sango to follow.

"Alright," Sango stood up and together they walked towards the village. "You usually bathe in the evening don't you? It's still early in the morning."

"I want to smell nice," she replied casually. Sango sniffed the air.

"You smell fine," Sango said and then a realization came to her. "Would this have anything to do with a certain surly hanyou?" she asked grinning. Kagome looked over at her a smile on her face, cheeks tinted pink.

"Oh look we're here,"

* * *

"Let me see if I understand this," Miroku choked out as he tried to suppress his laughter. "You, Inu Yasha, are asking me for advice on women?"

Inu Yasha folded his arms inside his sleeves sticking his nose in the air. "Feh, laugh it up monk we'll see if your still laughing with my foot up your ass."

This caused Miroku to erupt into a roaring fit of laughter. As he rolled around the floor laughing, Inu Yasha closed his eyes trying to control his anger.

"Are you going to help me or not?" he ground out baring his fangs. Miroku got up to a sitting position.

"Well, in my many journeys, I have acquired a vast knowledge on the subject of the female species. That makes me somewhat of an expert." Miroku stated proudly and Inu Yasha sweat dropped.

"First thing, you're going to need a large bottle of sake," Inu Yasha nodded eagerly, " And you have to follow her around all day and slip it in her drink," Inu Yasha arched his eyebrows questioningly and nodded slowly.

"Then when she passes out, you swoop down and catch her and carry her off like a hero. When she's in your arms is the perfect time to cop a feel," Inu Yasha stood up and Miroku stopped talking.

"This is hopeless," Inu Yasha said and he made to leave.

" I am an EXPERT!" Miroku stood up defending himself and Inu Yasha rounded on him.

"IF you're such an expert why is that no one has agreed to bear your child? And just how many time's has Sango slapped you or hit you?" Inu Yasha asked irritably and Miroku's face lit up.

"2559 times!" he yelled excitedly jabbing his finger mere inches in front of the hanyou's face.

"How, the fuck, do you know that?" Inu Yasha growled, somewhat amazed.

"Sango has slapped me every time I have touched her ass and that I do keep track of!"

"Listen lecher, getting Kagome drunk and grabbing her ass is not going to help me." Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Have you tried the old' giving her a flower routine?"

"Yeah, not enough,"

"Umm, have you said you're sorry?"

"Still not enough,"

"Try mating with her," Miroku suggested and Inu Yasha hit him hard in the head.

"Lecher! That's too much!"

"Well I'm sorry my friend but it's hopeless,"

"Yeah well neither of us knows how to treat a lady," Miroku opened his mouth to protest but Inu Yasha shut him up. "Neither of us!"

Miroku sighed crestfallen as he silently agreed. "Least I have a girlfriend…" he mumbled but Inu Yasha's exceptional ears hear. Snarling he pounced on the monk pinning him under his knees one hand closing around his throat the other drawn back in a fist.

"I'd still have one if it weren't for you!" Inu Yasha cried and Miroku laughed bitterly.

"You'd be NO WHERE without me! Now get off of me before I am forced to do something drastic!" he warned and Inu Yasha smirked.

"Like what? Release your wind tunnel on me?" Now it was Miroku's turn to smirk. Closing his eyes with a devious grin on his face.

"I'm sorry Inu Yasha, I really didn't want to have to do this," Inu Yasha questioned what the monk was doing.

That's when he felt it…a hand…on his ass.

Finally punching Miroku in the head Inu Yasha leapt up with amazing agility. Miroku laughed. "You Sick SON OF A BITCH!" Inu Yasha hollered as he stood over the monk shaking with a mixture of disgust, rage and well, disgust.

"You…ugh…you just…EW!" Inu Yasha failed to complete a sentence causing Miroku to laugh even harder.  
"I'm out of here," he announced and walked out the door. Calming down, Miroku sat up and stared out the door.

"3,2…1" and Inu Yasha came barging in using Miroku's face as a doormat. Walking to the corner where Kagome's bag was located, Miroku stood up. Inu Yasha rummaged through the bag for a while before finally emerging with a cup of ramen in his fist.

Shoving past Miroku he walked briskly out the door, the monk chasing and calling after him.

"Inu Yasha! I thought you needed my help?" he called to the hanyou's back.

Inu Yasha kept on walking shooting Miroku the finger over his shoulder.

* * *

Kagome and Sango sat soaking it up in the bathhouse. Sango was blushing and Kagome was giggling.

"Let me get this straight," she said calming down. "He was pinned under a demon confessing his love for you?" Sango nodded blushing even more. "What did you do?" Kagome cried.

"Obviously I killed it and I got Miroku out of there…" Kagome arched her eyebrows questioningly.

"And…"

"…and here I am!" Sango added smiling slightly. Kagome looked slightly crestfallen but Sango pressed on. "Enough about me what's going on wit you. I mean a bath in the morning?"

"I told you, I want to smell nice," Kagome replied blushing.

"Inu Yasha has never complained about your scent," Sango pointed out.

"Things aren't always about Inu Yasha," Kagome muttered. She only needed to glance at Sango, "Oh you're right yes they are!" She admitted leaning back.

"What's been going on with you two?" Sango asked hiding the fact that she already knew. Miroku told her everything about it. Inu Yasha could not protect Kagome when he was with her. He became too tempted, too obsessed, Kagome his desire.

"He left saying that the only way to protect me was to spend time away. I thought that was total bullshit. I thought he just wanted to see Kikyo." Sango nodded along, afraid to speak incase she blurted out the wrong thing.

"After that he kept appearing trying to talk to me, but I wanted nothing to do with him. I was so lost without him, I thought it was over."

"Then something happened I can't explain it to you, but I could see Inu Yasha's point of view. He loved me, he hates Kikyo. But things just got so messed up." She paused as tears welled up in her eyes and Sango's heart went out to the young miko.

"Now, there are things I need to know, things we have to say. I need to know if he loved Kikyo, if his feelings for me were real…and I need to tell him I still love him." Both girls were silent as they thought about everything. It was Sango who broke the silence.

"Well your story trumps mine," and they both laughed until Kagome's stomach roared. Looking at her watch Kagome was shocked.

"Oh my gosh it's almost two thirty,"

"We've been in here too long," and they both decided to get dressed and leave the bath house.

X Later That Day X

"What did you girls do today?" Miroku asked as the three of them sat together eating dinner.

"Took a bath…" Sango started and Miroku choked and sputtered on his food. He looked over at the girl to his side.

"A bath? Why wasn't I informed earlier?" he asked sounding hurt. Sango rolled her eyes and Kagome smiled at the couple.

"Uh, because you're a lecher." She replied looking him in the eye. Miroku dropped his chopsticks and turned in his seat to face her.

"Why Sango, I am appalled that you still think of me that way. I merely wished to be warned of future baths for your safety," he said whole heartedly. Sango looked him in the eye.

"My safety?" she questioned failing to mask the anger slowly building in her voice.

"Yes, you are most vulnerable when you are bathing. You are relaxed and unarmed. I am just looking out for you." He finished and turned back to his food.

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that I'd be nude…" Sango mumbled and Kagome bit back a laugh her mouth still full of food. She turned to see Miroku's reaction.

He was poise eating his meal. As he swallowed he reached for another bite.

"Sango," he scolded without even looking at her. "Don't talk about vulgar things at the table,"

Sango's jaw dropped as she turned to unleash her fury on the unsuspecting monk. Kagome took this as her chance to leave and escape back to her own hut. It was getting dark.

* * *

Inu Yasha sat in his tree, crushing the empty cup of ramen. He rolled it over and over absentmindedly crushing it into a smaller ball.

His talk with Miroku had not gotten him anywhere. How that dumb ass monk got Sango to be his woman he'll never know. That man knew less about women than he did. And he still needed help. Still had no clue what to do to get Kagome back. He was totally lost.

"Hey shit for brains WAKE UP!" his conscience called. Inu Yasha paid no attention.

"SNIFF the air fuck face!" his conscience screamed.

"Fuck you," Inu Yasha said tilting his head up and sniffing the air. Immediately he bared his teeth and growled deeply.

"Calm down and think,"

Teeth still bared he stopped growling and slowly started to smile as he realized what his conscience meant. The scent was coming closer and would be here by morning.

Inu Yasha did know another male who might know how to treat a lady. For the first time ever Inu Yasha was glad Kouga was coming.

* * *

Oooh...Kouga... Well My thoughts on this chapter, it was funny as hell and a lot of fun to write. Also really really long! Almost seventeen lined sheets of paper!

I don't really have alot of time right now, its a hectic moment in my life. I'll be up and writing again hopefully by monday, this is my weekend to relax and PARTY with my Team!

So I'll answer a few questions and post a few comments in general!

**Q & A**

**Q:** Are you going to Change the Rating and add some Lemons? (COntributed by: sExYInu54)

A: That's one thing I forgot to add to my newly revamped profile. I don't do lemons. Though I do read them...alot. I just don't have that in me, and the story was never really going to go in that direction.

Q: What's Up With the Bitch Kikyo?

A: Ah the bitch Kikyo, I actually had no clue when I started this chapter that Kikyo would be in it. My brain just told me to put her in there. Later on through the week I realized why I put her in there. She has something else she needs to do...

Q: Whats Inu Yasha going to Give Kagome?

A: WHat makes you think he's going to give her anything...huh...Huh...HUH? (stupid mind reading reviewers..)

Q: When is there going to be More Fluff

A: I Don't really know. The whole Sesshomaru Kagura thing is going to be fluff, persay...well you'll see. As for Inu x Kag, let's start the count down...1,2,3! 3 More chapters mark your calendars folkks!

Q: Do You think Rin and Kohaku make a cute couple?

A: Sure they're both little sweethearts. Are you hinting that I should put them in there?

Q: How many Chapter is this story gonna be?

A: I'll tell you when I get to the end! Okay, deal!

Q: Are you right handed or left handed? (Contributed by: zariena)

A: Right handed thanks for asking! Shoot left handed in hockey though!

Q: WHo do you favor best Inu Yasha or Sesshomaru?

A: Inu Yasha...at the end of the story that will soon become obvious...

My Comments: Alright alot of people thought that chapter was funny. "The pimple on a donkey's ass part is actually a true story. Someone told me thats what it meant. I am glad you all liked it! I Hope you all enjoy this chapter I tried to make it as funny as possible.

Question question...

I have two questions actually, Number One, I have a sister, who sometimes reviews my stories. anyone want to guess her penname I will dedicate the next chapter totally to you!

Now for the usual...

Dogs or Cats?


	19. Kouga

**Chapter Nineteen: Kouga**

* * *

It had been a while since Kouga had last seen his woman and as her protector it was his duty to check up on her, to mare sure she was just as safe, and as pure as he had left her. 

As he raced through the woods now, the two auras on either side of him were troubling him. Naraku's demonic aura was strong but seemingly alone, no Kagura. The other was the scent of Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Even at a distance he could smell the similarity. Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha were brothers.

It had surprised him that Inu Yasha came from such a noble and powerful bloodline. N wonder the mutt face was always able to stand toe to toe in a fight against the wolf prince. Inu Yasha was a prince as well.

That dead whore was here too; Kouga could smell her, the revolting heap of dirt. Despicable was the word he used to describe her; she was nothing when compared to her reincarnation Kagome.

Kagome, Kouga often wondered why she chose to stay with Inu Yasha when he so openly professed his love and devotion to her. But it was painfully obvious both felt the same way about eachother.

Kouga cared deeply for Kagome, but after he learned of Inu Yasha's bloodline, that Inu Yasha was a prince, he could not take Kagome as a mate unless she denied Inu Yasha. It was a rule he had known since birth, that every prince knows.

_Any woman in the company of a prince is off limits to any other._

But that didn't mean he couldn't still flirt with Kagome to get her to see the greener grass. At long last Kouga came upon the end of the endless tree, shielding his eyes against the bright morning sun. He had run all night just to get here, his glistening forehead was proof that he was tired.

Shaking his head, he took off jogging toward the village. There would be plenty of time to rest after he saw Kagome. As much as his royal blood forbade him from taking Kagome from Inu Yasha, his demon blood would not rest until he was sure she was safe.

* * *

This morning it was Sango's turn to patrol the village. Actually it was Miroku's turn as he usually handled the morning patrol shift, but she was not sure when he would regain consciousness.

Falling asleep on opposite sides of the hut, waking up to find Miroku spooning her was a welcome and almost sweet surprise. To find him grabbing her ass, not so sweet so she decided that she better take over his duties after he didn't immediately wake up after she had hit him.

Kirara walked along side Sango and could sense the powerful demonic aura exiting the woods. Hair bristling she stopped and her tiny body hairs shook as she growled.

"What is it Kirara?" Sango asked calmly turning around. Immediately she knew and shielded her eyes as the twister neared and kicked up dust. Kouga came to a graceful halt a few feet in front of Sango, arms folded across his chest.

"Kouga what a pleasant surprise," Sango greeted warmly, relaxing, as it was no real danger unless Inu Yasha showed up.

"Slayer," he addressed her with a nod. "Where's Kagome?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "In her hut," she told him slightly irritated. "She's fine," she stressed.

"I'll be the judge of that," he said stalking off.

"Don't you want to know which hut?" she called after him.

"I'll follow her scent!" he yelled over his shoulder before speeding away. Sango looked at Kirara before giving her head a shake and sighing. Poor Kagome.

As she raised her head another sigh escaped her lips. For who should she see hopping on the rooftops toward her but Inu Yasha? He landed in front of her his nose in the air.

"Where is he?" he demanded sniffing the air.

"Kouga?" she asked.

"Of course Kouga who else?" he growled still sniffing around.

"He went to see Kagome," she told him, eyeing him to see his reaction.

"Perfect," Inu Yasha said and rushed of to follow. Extremely confused Sango stopped him. "What is it Sango? I haven't got time for this," he said yanking his sleeve out of her grasp.

"I know you and I aren't the closest but Kagome and I are close and I deserve to know what's going on, I know Miroku does."

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "If I tell you, you had better not tell Kagome, you women can't keep anything to yourselves," he added eyeing her suspiciously.

"I swear Inu Yasha just tell me why you've been acting so strange."

"Feh," he said and Sango glared hard at him with her arms crossed. "I just need a little help," he mumbled.

"Like…man, help?" Sango asked blushing. Inu Yasha caught her blush.  
"Not like that!" he hollered waving his hands. "I need to do something to win Kagome back,"

"Oh so that's why I woke up outside the village yesterday." Sango realized and Inu Yasha 'Feh'd'. "So you talked to Miroku, and now you want Kouga's help."

"Something like that yeah,"

"What makes you think Kouga will help you?" Sango asked and Inu Yasha shrugged his shoulders.

"He always flirts with Kagome and is really open about his feelings for her."

"Yeah and Kagome doesn't love Kouga."

"Feh, you don't know that," he mumbled and Sango rolled her eyes.

"If you want my advice Inu Yasha, you should go look in Kagome's bag, it might give you some clues." Sango informed him.

"I always look in her bag," Inu Yasha protested, Sango shook her head.

"Not just for ramen actually look at the stuff inside. It will give you an idea what she likes."

"Inu Yasha thought hard on it. "Okay I will but after I see Kouga," Sango smiled and nodded. "Waster so much time talking to you he could be doing anything with her…" he mumbled walking away.

Sango smiled as she watched him walk away. It was just like him; she hadn't expected him to thank her, heck he didn't even have to. "Well Kirara, lets go see if Miroku's awake yet."

* * *

"Inu Yasha I'm glad you came," Kagome greeted rushing up to him. His bangs covered his eyes and he wore a dark expression.

"I'm not staying," he told her his voice low. She grabbed the arms of his haori.

"Inu Yasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked desperately her lower lip trembling. Still his eyes were hidden under his bangs as he chewed his bottom lip.

"I just came to give you this," he said his voice thick and hoarse. He held out his hand and it was the Shikon No Tama, fully completed with a slight purple tinge to it.

"Purify it, and make your wish." He said and with one hand he took her hand and placed the jewel in her palm, softly closing her fingers around it. "It's yours,"

"What about your wish?" she asked timidly, looking away from her hand into his face.

"I won't need it, I'm going to hell," he said his voice barely above a whisper. Kagome backed away slightly.

"Wh-what Inu Yasha…" she stammered. "Why?"

"Naraku's dead, the jewel is complete. Everyone's happy, I'll just get out of the way."

Kagome grabbed the front of his haori and shook him. Still she could not see his eyes. "You're not in the way, you never were!" Kagome told him fighting back tears. "We wouldn't all be happy…I wouldn't be happy…not without you!" she sighed and clung to his chest.

Softly Inu Yasha put his arms around her lightly as she shook from her efforts to hold back her tears.

"I cant Kagome…I can't stay and watch you just…" he stopped and pushed her away slightly and Kagome was finally able to look into his eyes. Water brimmed his amber eyes, so full of hurt, and he blinked back the tears forcefully.

"I can't keep vying for your affection," he stammered finally.

"My affection…" Kagome started but Inu Yasha silenced her with a soft kiss on the lips. Pulling away he continued.

"I can't compete with all those other males. The pure bloods that Hojo thing or Kouga. I just can't take it. I'm a half-breed I can't be loved." He said slowly and grabbed her wrists and pushed her away. Kagome shook him off and put her hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her.

"Inu Yasha…the other males," she started, "They can't compete with you. You've always had my affection; you have my heart and soul. Half demon or not no one comes close to you. I love you." Ad she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into an embrace.

Inu Yasha eagerly wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him afraid to let go.

"I love you too…no one comes close." He whispered into her hair. And their love was so pure that the Shikon No Tama purified and ceased to be…

If it only it were that simple eh?

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and found herself staring into a pair of intense ice blue eyes. As her eyes focused she scrambled to sit up out of bed.

"Kouga! What are you doing here?"

* * *

Inu Yasha crouched by the window of Kagome's hut. Sure he could hear well enough from the roof but he needed to be able to see as well.

It wasn't so bad. He had one eye in the corner of the window and could both of them quite clearly. It was just that one damned ear that stuck out. Oh well as long as neither of them looked out the window he was safe.

Now to concentrate on the scene inside. Kouga was crouched next to Kagome's sleeping bag his hand on her forehead lovingly. "I'll rip that hand off!" Inu Yasha thought angrily.

"I just came to make sure my woman was okay," he said with a sweet smile. Calmly Kagome took Kouga's hand off of her forehead.

"I'm not your woman Kouga," she told him clearly.

"Not yet," he said as if to correct her. Kagome rolled her eyes but smiled sweetly.

"We'll see…" she told him kindly. Inu Yasha had to fight the painful urge to jump through the window swearing and tearing Kouga apart. He couldn't however suppress the growl he had building up.

"Oi," his conscience called. "You better shut up or you'll get caught,"

"What you didn't hear that?" Inu Yasha howled inwardly.

"Down boy," his conscience said. "She's just humoring him,"

"He's not laughing," Inu Yasha pointed out and his conscience sighed.

"Not that…its…ugh, She only said it to be polite she didn't mean it."

"You better be right," Inu Yasha warned before turning back to the hut. Kouga was standing up and sniffing the air. Kagome looked up at him worried.

"What is it Kouga?" she asked standing up but he held out his hand towards her to silence her and keep her away.

"Demon outside, don't worry I'll protect you," he said smugly as he walked outside.

Inu Yasha took the opportunity to run and it came as no surprise when Kouga gave chase. Inu Yasha ran and ran leading Kouga to the only place in the whole village where he felt at home.

"Mutt face," Kouga greeted smugly as he stopped and leaned against the tree grinning cockily. "I knew it was you,"

Inu Yasha shot him a dirty look but then looked away quickly. What he was going to do, oh it would hurt, but he knew it had to be done.

"Kouga I need your help," Inu Yasha half whispered. Kouga stood up taller, his expression smug.

"I knew one day you would swallow your pride and recognize me as the superior demon." He said as he circled Inu Yasha, hands behind his back looking him over.

"Hold your tongue," his conscience said slowly. "Calm down, breathe," and Inu Yasha struggled to breathe evenly. Hands balled into tight fists he fought to remember why he was doing this.

"Kagome," his conscience informed him and Inu Yasha calmed down and was able to continue.

"I need your help," he repeated and Kouga stopped circling.

"With what?" he questioned unable to hide the joy in his voice.

"With Kagome," and Kouga started circling Inu Yasha again.

"Why would I want to help you with my woman?" he asked coldly his blue eyes piercing into Inu Yasha golden ones as he halted in front of the hanyou.

"She is not yours Kouga and she never will be," Inu Yasha bit back bravely. " I am…"

"Son of the great Inu Taisho? Brother of Sesshomaru?" Kouga finished for him staring him hard in the face. "Prince of the Western Lands?" Kouga chuckled at Inu Yasha's surprised look but the hanyou nodded nonetheless.

"I've known for a while who you were. Many demons know your name." He told him circling once again. "Inu Yasha, rejected half blood prince of the Western Lands." He hissed into Inu Yasha's ear.

"I myself wasn't told of your heritage but this nose," he said tapping his nose, "Cannot be fooled and can smell the same blood in your veins as in Sesshomaru's."

"SO you know the law," Inu Yasha growled.

"Yes, Kagome is yours and I cannot take her form you," he said, "Don't get me wrong Inu Yasha I love her…" Inu Yasha growled. "And I'd give anything to see her happy."

"But you love her and I respect you." Kouga growled quickly as if it was a painful thing to say. Inu Yasha's jaw dropped.

"You are a hanyou, filth among both demons and humans alike and a rejected prince, banished from your land by your own blood. Yet still you stand strong, able to stand toe to toe in a battle against a full-blooded wolf prince. You have earned the love of the fair Kagome." He stood to his full height and extended his hand. "I respect that, and I'll help you."

Inu Yasha took his hand and they shook hands gruffly. Never in his life had he expected all that to come from Kouga. The wolf had always seemed so shallow, not deep at all.

"So, what do you need mutt?" Kouga asked leaning against the tree once more.

"I need Kagome," Inu Yasha stated plainly. Kouga rolled his eyes.

"You already have her,"

"No I need to do something special to get her," Inu Yasha lied. He wasn't going to go into detail about it with Kouga. It was none of his business.

"Ah have you tried giving her a flower?" Kouga suggested. Inu Yasha sighed.

"Not good enough,"

"Wolf youkai males always kill the largest deer they can find and bring it to their potential mate so she can feast."

"Listen wolf I'm no wolf youkai. I got other places to be now though wolf breath." Inu Yasha told him quickly.

"Well, I'm sticking around, not gonna let you guys all get creamed by Naraku," he told him smug as ever. Inu Yasha nodded and rushed away.

* * *

"This is morally wrong Inu Yasha," his conscience told him. Inu Yasha was digging through Kagome's bag, actually more like tearing through it.

"Well than you're lucky. I don't have morals or even know what they are!" he shot back throwing another of Kagome's shirts aside.

"You shouldn't be going through a woman's bag idiot!"

"Sango told me to," Inu Yasha stated opening up a stick of deodorant and sniffing it. Apparently disgusted he tossed it in a pile of stuff he mentally nick named the "smells like shit pile".

"It's not Sango's Bag!" his conscience hissed.

Inu Yasha paused as his hand felt something very smooth brush his fingertips. Lifting his hand out of the bag with the something handing off his finger he couldn't help the stupid grin spreading across his face.

Using his other finger he held it up to his eye level. Inu Yasha had found Kagome's red silk thong.

"Still think this is wrong?" he teased his conscience, which was followed by a long pause.

"Go go go, keep going," his conscience, urged his voice frenzied. Smiling Inu Yasha continued.  
"What's this?" he said holding u a thick paper back novel by one of its pages. He held it up to eye level and then released it watching it fall. It landed right side up. The cover featured a man with abnormally large muscles and no shirt holding a half naked woman in his arms.

"Hmm…they look happy." His conscience noted.

"Yeah," came Inu Yasha's almost whispered rely. Sango walked in looking at the mess.

"I said look through it Inu Yasha not destroy it!" she exclaimed but Inu Yasha ignored her. Snatching up the book he stood up and shoved it in her face. Sango took it from him and looked at it.

"It's one of Kagome's books I think she called it a romance novel. She doesn't read them she brings them for Shippo." Inu Yasha snatched the book out of her hand and flipped through it.

"Shippo?" he questioned incredulously. Sango nodded.

"Yeah the little guys got a hankering for romance," but Inu Yasha was already gone.

Inu Yasha found Kouga sitting with Kagome in her hut. Kagome was cooking dinner when Inu Yasha barged in.

"Kouga," he growled. "Outside now," but the wolf stayed put and looked at Kagome expectantly.

"Inu Yasha be nice," she scolded. Inu Yasha a soft inaudible growl.

"Kouga," he said a little more politely but through gritted teeth. "Get out!" he finished darkly and remarkably Kouga got up and walked out into the night. Even more remarkable was when Inu Yasha followed him out.

After walking down the road a bit they stopped. "Kouga I need you to guard the village. I'm going somewhere in the morning."

Kouga nodded, knowing it was best not to say anything given the seriousness of Inu Yasha's tone.

Kagome watched as Inu Yasha leapt away into the darkness. She couldn't hear what the two of them had said. Kouga started walking back her way and she dashed back inside.

When will she be able to talk to Inu Yasha?

_Reunion Countdown:_ _2 days...(days chapters)_

* * *

Now that I can reply to any review I get with the simple click of a button there is no need for my lengthy comments. So I'll just ask a question...

Chocolate or Vanilla Ice Cream? (it's so simple why havent I thought of it before?)


	20. Epic

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha

**Chapter 20: Epic**

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shrieked to his master. "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru either ignored him or didn't hear, only tightened his already vice like grip on Kanna's neck.

"Make the call," he breathed menacingly into her petite face fangs bared. The girl just hung there unfazed and unabashed. Kohaku gripped his scythe, he had no clue what the demon lord was going on about.

Sesshomaru had made sue that the toad thing kept his eyes on him and Kanna at all times, while not even glancing their way since their capture. Nor suddenly this morning the demon lost it, mad pacing and ranting about some sword and why Kanna hadn't 'made the call'.

Whatever it was it had the demon lord distracted and Kohaku wasn't about to let this opportunity slip through his fingers. He wouldn't let Kanna die. He'd have some chance if he attacked on Sesshomaru's right since he was holding Kanna with his right hand, with one quick strike he could slice of the lord's arm and free Kanna.

"I know you can summon him," Sesshomaru hissed, his voice hoarse and not like his own. "Call Naraku here, you pathetic excuse for a demon,"

That's it, the final straw had snapped, Kohaku couldn't have held himself back if he had all the will in the world. He took off from his position on one knee, charging towards the demon lord, making sure to stay low to the ground to gain speed. Jumping into the air, his scythe held high its razor edge gleaming dangerously he brought it down upon Sesshomaru's forearm.

In the blink of an eye as the blade connected with Sesshomaru's sleeve, it cracked and crumbled uselessly and the demon twirled, with an unrivaled elegance and grace, and slashed Kohaku with his left hand Kanna still held tight with his right.

Kohaku went sailing skidding across the dirt past Rin. Her eyes were wide with fear as she clutched her hands in front of her chest. She whimpered as Kohaku slid past her. Suddenly Jaken was at her side.

"Rin, don't cry," he whispered urgently, but that only made her bite her lower lip to stop it from trembling and water brimmed her eyes. "You mustn't cry, he'll smell your tears," he told her panic evident in his own voice.

These last few days Jaken had started to notice the changes in his master; his mumbling in his sleep, the midnight pacing. And while Sesshomaru had always been distant he always paid some attention at least to Rin. But just yesterday he didn't even bat an eye when she got stung by a bee.

Jaken knew what was happening, you don't work for the Lord of all inu youkai without learning a thing or too. And now it was painfully obvious what was wrong. Sesshomaru had let himself become ill, an illness usually only weak youkai succumb too.

He let himself become obsessed, and Jaken knew that obsession, along with temptation and desire, was practically a death sentence. It was easy to identify the symptoms of the illness, distancing himself from others, insomnia, red eyes…

Jaken was a coward, he, like any other life form on this planet, did not want to die. He clamped his over Rin's face that was wet with tears. "He'll smell them," he thought trying to keep his hand from shaking too much.

Sesshomaru's body tensed. "Why is she crying?" he ground out through his teeth.

"I don't kn-know my lord," Jaken told him his voice almost failing him. "Bad Rin, Bad!" but that only caused her to sob into Jaken's shaky and clammy hand still clamped on her mouth.

"DO NOT PUNISH HER!" he roared, losing himself and powerful elegance, wheeling around releasing Kanna who soared into a tree, connecting with a sickening sound.

He glared hard at his subordinate the same glare he had always used to intimidate his cowardly minion. But Sesshomaru had never before seen such fear in those eyes.

Looking past Jaken his eyes sought Rin's. As they locked with his own, his beating heart failed for a second at the fear in the poor girls eyes.

Unable to look at such pain, he turned his back harshly only to find Kanna standing up, as if nothing had ever taken place. The mirror was directed at him to show him his reflection.

Staring back at him was his own pair of pink tinged eyes. Had he really let himself become like the lowly youkai he ruled?

No. This was a minion of Naraku. Lies. Whipping his arm out, the beam whip shot out from his fingers as he prepared to strike.

"D-Don't," came a voice from behind, shaky and in pain. He could see it in that damned mirror.

"Kohaku!" Rin yelled as the boy stirred and painfully pushed himself onto his feet,

"Don't kill her," he said his voice barely above a whisper. "She's making your call," Sesshomaru watched as the mirror started swirling purple. All was silent except for Rin's hiccoughs.

"Don't punish her for being frightened…" he said talking about Rin.

"She should be scared."

* * *

It took longer than Inu Yasha expected to get to the next village, for some reason his muscles and senses were sluggish. It didn't feel right, leaving the village, his friends under the protection of one solitary wolf youkai.

That's why he had intended on booking it to the village but damn it his muscles refused to cooperate. Breathing hard he stumbled into the bustling over populated village. Despite the ache in his chest telling him to rest, he held his head high and strode through the village amidst the stares of the villages who recognized him.

There wasn't a snowballs chance in hell he was going to show them any weakness.

"Inu Yasha!" the children of Kaede's village instantly swarmed on him, the taller ones tugging on his haori sleeves, the shorter ones tugging on his hakama. To be honest, their high pitched voices hurt his hears, but they only screamed louder when he moved them and flattened them against his head.

Giving the kids a thin smirk he walked on, sniffing his way to Shippo only to find his nose wasn't working too well. Damn it, he was going to have to ask one of the kids where he was.

Looking at all the kids, he decided not to ask the one's crawling on him. Behind some of the taller kid's his eyes fell on a tiny boy, who stood on the outside, his shaggy black hair falling into his face.

"Hey you!" Inu Yasha called to him. The young boy looked up. His eyes were wide with disbelief as he scanned around to see if it was really him Inu Yasha was talking to. "Yeah you!" Inu Yasha reassured him loudly, not noticing the dirty looks on the other kids faces. The little boys face lit up.

"You know Shippo? Fox youkai, about yay high," he described, holding his arms out to about Shippo's approximate length. "Annoying," he added hopefully.

One taller freckled kid stepped in front of the boy Inu Yasha was talking to. This boy was obviously under the impression that he was the leader. "I know Shippo, I can take you to him,"

Inu Yasha's expression darkened as realization struck him, followed by a flow of painful memories. "That's great but I wasn't talking to you." And he nudged the kid out of the way. Standing tall he looked down on the small boy, "You know Shippo?" he repeated but again the tall freckled kid got in the way.

"What do you wanna talk to him for? He's just a stupid cripple." The kid jeered and the smaller boy hid his head in shame as the other kids around him all sniggered. Inu Yasha clenched his fists and ground his teeth together.

"Kids, Inu Yasha," his conscience piped up. "They are just kids, you can't kill kids,"

Cripple. Half Breed. These kids were no different than from those who had tormented and abused him all his life.

"Can you take me to Shippo?" Inu Yasha asked, trying to sound as gentle as possible despite the anger welling up inside him. The small boy nodded timidly. Inu Yasha walked toward him and bravely, the little boy took Inu Yasha's hand and led him away slowly, as he walked with a painful limp on his right side.

"What's your name kid?" Inu Yasha asked gruffly, still upset about the other kids treatment of this boy.

"Kenta," his voice was almost inaudible, Inu Yasha was sure that if he hadn't been hanyou he wouldn't have been able to hear it. They walked in silence for a while longer, and just as Inu Yasha began to wonder how far away Shippo could possibly be…

"Mr. Inu Yasha?" Kenta piped up quietly tugging lightly on Inu Yasha's hand.

"Keh?"

"Can we take a break? It hurts to walk a lot." And Inu Yasha stopped in his tracks. Putting his hands on Kenta's hips he hoisted him onto his shoulders. Kenta gave a quick yelp of surprise and quickly grasped Inu Yasha's ears.

"Not the ears," Inu Yasha gasped quickly, and Kenta held onto the convenient handles of hair on the sides of Inu Yasha's head. As they started walking again Inu Yasha's curiosity got the best of him.

"Do those kids always make fun of you?"

"…they say I'm a cripple." Came the sad whisper from up top his head.

"Don't you listen to them. Do you think you're a cripple?"

"No, but all the other kids…" he started when Inu Yasha interrupted angrily.

"The other kids don't know anything. You shouldn't care about what the other kids think or say. AS long as you don't think you're a cripple you won't be. When you start believing what other people say about you…then you let them take over your life."

"Shippo stays here," Kenta announced turning Inu Yasha's head to the left using his hair like reins. Inu Yasha gave a short nod as he turned to enter the hut, Kenta pushing aside the bamboo over the doorway.

Shippo sat in the middle of the hut; drawing a picture with crayons Kagome had given him. He turned to the door to identify the intruders.

"Inu Yasha!" his face lit up at the sight of the hanyou. He craned his neck to look at the figure who sat upon his shoulders. "Hey Kenta!"

"Hi Shippo," Kenta greeted as Inu Yasha lifted him off of his shoulders and set him down next to Shippo.

"Was Inu Yasha nice to you?" Shippo asked Kenta, casting a dark glower at Inu Yasha. Kenta smiled brightly.  
"Yes he was, Mr.Inu Yasha is my hero!" Kenta exclaimed his chest puffing up in pride. Inu Yasha looked away to hide the blush creeping onto his face.

Shippo laughed. "This Inu Yasha?" he asked incredulously and Kenta nodded unaware of the joke.

"This Inu Yasha," Inu Yasha interrupted, "Was going to ask for your help…" Shippo burst out laughing and Inu Yasha growled deeply. He pulled out Kagome's book.

"Sango tells me you read this," he said tapping his claws on the cover. Immediately Shippo stopped laughing and reached out to claim the novel but Inu Yasha yanked it out of his grasp.

"Give it here," Shippo whined but Inu Yasha only smirked.

"Tell me how these two got like that," he demanded to know, referring to the couple on the cover of the novel.

"Sounds like someone's having trouble with Kagome," Shippo sneered a mischievous look on his face.

"Who's Kagome?" Kenta asked innocently, breaking his silence having listened patiently to Shippo and Inu Yasha exchange.

"I think your mothers looking for you Kenta," Inu Yasha said, it wasn't a lie. Someone outside was definitely calling for Kenta, so he naturally assumed it was his mother.

Kenta's eyes fell and his head lowered. Angrily Shippo jumped up and punched Inu Yasha while simultaneously taking the book from the startled hanyou. Before Inu Yasha could begin to yell at Shippo Kenta spoke up.

"I don't have any parents," Kenta whispered and Inu Yasha's eyes widened. "They died after I was born. I live with my aunt."

Inu Yasha chewed his lip, trying to sift through the emotions running through him, while at the same time trying to figure out what to say to the poor kid. Saying Sorry wouldn't help, it had never helped him.

"My parents are dead too," Inu Yasha told him. Kenta looked up at him, not on the brink of tears but you could tell he was fighting desperately to keep himself under control. He forced a smile.

"Really? Do you…do you think we could be brothers?"

Inu Yasha gave a thin-lipped smile. "Kenta, I'm hanyou…" he started to explain to him the only way he knew how that they could not be related.

"I know, not real brothers," Kenta told him, "Just like, pretend. Since we don't have any family."

Shippo was confused. "But Inu Yasha already has…" he started when Kagome's novel was stuffed into his mouth by Inu Yasha.

"Sure Kenta," he agreed and the only smile he could think of that could rival the one on Kenta's overjoyed face, was Kagome's. "Go check in with your aunt."

"Okay big brother," and Kenta rushed off as fast as he could manage.

"Why did you do that Inu Yasha?" Shippo questioned as Inu Yasha stared out the door after Kenta.

"He reminds me of someone," he answered absent-mindedly.

"Anyone I know?"

"No!" Inu Yasha snapped and Shippo smiled.

"Well since you were so nice to Kenta, I'll help you get Kagome."

* * *

Kouga sniffed the air blowing into the village from the forest. He couldn't hold back his body's involuntary shudder.

The wind, to youkai was more than just an invisible force that causes the leaves on the trees to sway. To some youkai, it was a weapon of almost insurmountable power. It is used as a means to travel, pushing a raft upstream as it gets caught in the sail.

To youkai like Kouga, the wind was a vast source of information, carrying with it the scents and sounds it has passed, to any youkai who bothered to sift through it all.

And now it told Kouga that trouble was coming, fast. A battle was brewing in the woods…the victor would surely not wait to take out the village and Inu Yasha next.

Could he protect Kagome? Could he distract her from the sounds of the bloodthirsty battle sure to come?

Kouga took a deep shuddering breath tilting his head up to the late morning sky and howled. The wind would carry the sound of his voice to his pack and they would race hear, the wind at their tails pushing them onward.

"Kouga?" Kagome's voice called to him. Turning at the sound of her voice he smiled at her as she stood a few feet behind him.

"Coming," he told her with his trademark grin. Satisfied Kagome turned and walked away.

"Hurry back mutt face."

* * *

"So Fion is in love with Fabrizio because she saw him bend over and lift up a baby deer." Inu Yasha recited back to Shippo. Shippo nodded and flipped back through the novel one more time.

"Without a shirt on," Shippo added. "So just take your shirt off, bend over and pick up something cute. Like say…me!"

Inu Yasha looked lost and confused as he scratched behind his ear. "Kagome's seen me without a shirt on plenty of times."

"Yeah, but not without a big gaping hole through your chest. Women like to see a mans assets. Emphasis on the ass!" Shippo countered.

Why was it that no one knew anything about women? Miroku knew absolutely nothing and Kouga knew even less. It was a waste of time to even consider coming here to ask the stupid kit about women.

"Ah, Inu Yasha it is a surprise to see ye so far from Kagome!" Kaede greeted in her usual way as she entered the hut, her arms full of herbs. She moved to sit down with them, setting the herbs down along side her.

"Especially during such troubling times. Tell me Inu Yasha what brings ye here?" Inu Yasha sat up straighter, arms folded arrogantly in his sleeves.

"Keh, it's a long story old woman." He told her rudely.

"AN old woman I am, but this old woman has time enough left to hear your tale Inu Yasha," Kaede retorted calmly and wisely as ever. Shippo looked back and forth between the hanyou and withered miko.

Finally deducing that Inu Yasha was never going to tell Kaede the story, and having already heard most of it, Shippo felt it his duty to fill her in.

"Well Kaede, remember when Inu Yasha and Kagome were in the tree? He wasn't able to sense anything going on around him and this past week he's been totally useless because of Kagome. Miroku thinks he's falling ill to the effects of either Temptation, Obsession or Desire." Shippo explained logically.

Inu Yasha was aghast at how perceptive Shippo was. All he'd said to him was that he'd had to stay away from Kagome, but that now he didn't care anymore.

"Now Inu Yasha wants to win Kagome back," Shippo finished taking a deep and well deserved breath of air.

Kaede didn't say a word but began digging through the basket of herbs beside her.

"Tell me Inu Yasha, how are your senses now?"

"Fine hag," he lied quickly.

"Are you sure?" she eyed him looking up from the basket a strange object clutched in her hand. "Do ye know what it is I hold in my hand?"

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes. "It's a piece of fruit old hag, are you going senile?"

Ignoring his insult Kaede explained. "This is no ordinary piece of fruit Inu Yasha. This is the very powerful Sunyan fruit, when cut and burned properly the smoke effects the senses of demons. Are you quite sure your senses are fine or I will have to inform the other elders to burn another one."

"Well, uh…not that you mention it." Inu Yasha stammered scratching his ear nervously and Shippo fought to suppress a giggle.

"This village has been burning these fruit the last few weeks. Ye are not ill Inu Yasha, the fumes must have carried on the wind and found their way to ye."

"That's a relief,"

"What are you going to do about Kagome Inu Yasha?" Shippo asked innocently.

"I am not taking my shirt off," he snarled with a scowl on his face.

"Inu Yasha, when two people get married they each wear a ring on the same finger as a symbol." Kaede informed him thoughtfully.

"We are not getting married!" he cried standing up, his outburst more out of embarrassment than anger.

"I never said ye had to, if ye did not interrupt," Kaede scolded. "The beads ye wear around your neck is what connect her to ye."

Inu Yasha fingered the prayer beads around his neck gently, pulling them away from his neck to look at them.

The beads were what connected Kagome to him, she controlled them and her hands were the only ones that could take them from around his neck.

Connected through time; through the well. Connected through the beads. Connected to eachother through their trials, their pains and their sufferings.

Could they be connected by fate as well?

"The beads connect her to ye, if ye were to give Kagome a necklace like that one, then ye would be connected to her."

Snapping out of his reverie, Inu Yasha quickly returned to his obnoxious self. "Keh, just tell me where you got the beads old hag."

Kaede opened her mouth to speak when Inu Yasha was viciously assaulted from behind.

"Big Brother!" Kenta screamed as he clung to Inu Yasha's neck, one hand on Inu Yasha's ear, which was what kept Inu Yasha from experiencing the pain of Kenta's high pitched shouts in his ear.

Rolling his eyes with a small trace of a smirk on his face, Inu Yasha reached behind him with one hand, grasping the back of the boys shirt and hauled him off his neck plopping the beaming boy next to Shippo.

"Did I hear ye correctly?" Kaede questioned causing the three boys to draw their attention to the old priestess. "Kenta, did ye call Inu Yasha big brother?"

Inu Yasha glanced at Kenta to see the kid literally shaking in his excitement. Fighting back the blood rising to his cheeks, he swung his head away.

Nodding vigorously Kenta could barely control the volume of his voice. "Yeah! Inu Yasha said I could be his brother since we both don't have any family." He explained. At the mention of the word family Inu Yasha's eyes hot toward Kaede.

Kaede knew about Sesshomaru, but seeing the look in Kenta's eyes it showed on her face that she understood Inu Yasha's motive. It surprised her but she had known all along the hanyou had a good heart. Thanks to Kagome.

"I see, well Kenta ye are very fortunate to have Inu Yasha as a brother," she told him and Kenta nodded solemnly. She turned to Inu Yasha a glimmer in her eyes. "And Inu Yasha is fortunate to have ye Kenta."

"Keh, what took you so long Kenta," Inu Yasha barked out rather forcefully, closing his eyes trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I tried to go fast, but my leg." Kenta lowered his head dejected; dark bangs falling in his face.

The smell hit his nose. Salt. Tears. "Kenta!" he called opening his eyes a moment too late, the bamboo covering flapping as it closed.

"Way to go Inu Yasha." Shippo taunted arms folded shaking his head. "You're such a jerk."

"Now, now Shippo. I'm sure Inu Yasha did not mean it like that." The wise old woman acknowledged. "Though the repercussions of his words are far greater than he can imagine."

One eyebrow arched Inu Yasha shot Kaede his most questioning gaze.

"Do ye wish to make Kagome a necklace like your own?" and Inu Yasha nodded solemnly.

"Ye will have to see the person who made the necklace ye wear." Kaede told him, in a tone that sounded like a warning.

"Who is it?"

"Kenta is the one who made the necklace ye wear Inu Yasha."

* * *

Jaken held Rin silently in the bush surrounding the clearing. She struggled against him rustling the leaves around her.

"Bind her," Sesshomaru ordered, his eyes never leaving the bait in the center of the clearing. Kohaku and Kanna lay in a stupor, heaped together in the dirt. Obeying his masters orders as was his duty, Jaken bound the girl with a vine.

Rin fought against Jaken valiantly as she outweighed and overpowered the imp, calling all the while to an unresponsive Kohaku.

"Kohaku! Kohaku no! Wake up! PLEASE Kohaku!" her shrill cries rang in the demon lords ears as Jaken tightened the vine painfully on Rin's wrists.

"Silence Rin," Sesshomaru ordered his voice uncannily calm and soothing. "Remain silent and no harm shall befall you,"

Sniffling hard and blinking back tears, she nodded and let herself fall silent. Watching Sesshomaru she could still not help but feel afraid. He stood unnervingly still as death.

Then something changed in his posture. Too subtle a change for her to pinpoint it exactly but something did indeed change.

Jaken must have sensed the change for his hand was on her shoulder forcing her down to the ground then dragging her a little deeper back into the wood.

"It has begun," Sesshomaru said his voice back to its normal level and tone. For the first time he turned to look at his only companions. "Now run, don't hesitate."

His eyes were a deep pink hue, not quite red but very close, bordering on the edge. Soon he would be lost. He turned his back on the two crouched in the leaves his pride taking over. He would see them again…

"This Sesshomaru does not lose," he murmured under his breath. Spiraling around as he drew Tokijin from it's sheath, slashing the tentacle that charged at his back.

"Then this Sesshomaru should lay his traps better," Naraku's sinister voice taunted from underneath his baboon pelt, revealing himself from the darkness of the forest.

"My only intention was to draw you here so I could kill you," Sesshomaru remarked coldly, Tokijin in his hand as Naraku's tentacles danced around as if on their own.

"Then why do my two minions lie in the clearing, if not a pathetic attempt to bait me?"

"I assure you that I left them there to die, this Sesshomaru has no other motives. "

Naraku paused as if to think of any other mind games Sesshomaru might be playing. "Will you allow me to retrieve my men?"

Sesshomaru side stepped out of the way, Tokijin still held in his hand. Naraku floated by him, a trail of miasma forming in his wake. He approached Kohaku and Kanna carefully, his eyes over his shoulder watching as Sesshomaru entered the clearing behind him.

Blue flames erupted along the tree line, the two demons whirled around, Sesshomaru swung Tokijin defensively, Naraku's tentacles twitched and swarmed violently in a state of unrest.

Crackling the blue fire rose higher forming a hemisphere barrier around them. Naraku glared at Sesshomaru.

"I must give you some credit Sesshomaru," Naraku praised, evilly amused. "You were able to lure me into your barrier."

"This Sesshomaru does not resort to petty traps." Sesshomaru retorted, red eyes blazing. "This magic is not my own, you needn't worry I shall take care of the culprit when I am through with you."

Naraku said nothing, only launched a number of his tentacles at Sesshomaru, who seemed useless and solitary against the many tentacles of Naraku.

His red eyes flashed as he swung Tokijin gracefully cutting through them all. With his free hand he summoned up his light whip finishing off the fallen parts of the tentacles until nothing but dust remained.

"As long as I hold the sacred jewel shards you cannot defeat me," Naraku taunted using the power of the sacred jewel to regenerate his fallen limbs.

Sesshomaru lunged forward over the tentacles, slashing his whip at Naraku's face while making his way to cut off the hand that held the jewel within it.

Naraku brought up a tentacle to take the blow from the whip and danced away flashing the jewel to Sesshomaru. Landing on the ground away from Naraku, Sesshomaru slowly drew Tenseiga.

"What do you plan to do with that? Revive yourself when I kill you?" Naraku laughed. Sesshomaru was unfazed, his eyes pulsing from pink to red as thoughts of Tetsusaiga filled his head. Pushing them aside he answered Naraku.

"It just occurred to me that all of the demons you merged with were from the Western Lands," he explained, tightening his grip on the two swords, advancing slowly. " My Western Lands, and if I revive those demons residing in your tentacles they'll either die and disintegrate into nothing, or they'll be restored and forced to obey me, their Lord."

Before Naraku had time to comprehend what Sesshomaru had said, he attacked slicing the Tentacles with Tokijin in his right hand, reviving the fallen pieces with Tenseiga in his left.

The remnants of the tentacles hissed and steamed before turning into dust. Sesshomaru landed locking eyes with a now less large and menacing Naraku. Naraku threw the bamboo pelt off of his and flung it aside, his features contorted with rage.

"This battle is far from over,"

* * *

"Ow, Inu Yasha watch where your throwing those," Shippo complained loudly as yet another wood chip came flying at him, hitting him square on top of the head.

Inu Yasha mumbled something under his breath, that oddly enough sounded like an apology. As he held the wooden object up for his inspection.

In his hands was a wooden crutch that he had fashioned for Kenta with his own claws. It was crude, but sturdy and would suit its purpose well.

Laying it down softly he picked up what he had spent a majority of his time on and it showed. It was smooth and beautifully crafted, a small wooden sword.

Brushing his hands together, the two items tucked safely under his arm he stood up. Shippo looked away from his coloring book.

"You're finally done? About time." He grumbled.

"Keh, see if I ever make you anything runt." Inu Yasha growled and exited the hut. Shippo looked at the door to see the bamboo swinging gently. His eyes shifted to where Inu Yasha had sat, distinguished by a clear area surrounded by wood chips.

But one chip stood out, as it was a lot bigger than the rest. Curiously he crawled over there picking it up gently and blowing the dust off of it.

It was a toy top, carved out of wood. Smiling and laughing to himself Shippo spun it with glee.

* * *

"Kenta?" Inu Yasha called as he stood at the doorway of the kids hut. "Yo kid!"

"What do you want?" a sad and slightly irritated voice called from the window. Kenta's eyes and nose were visible over the windowsill.

"Are you going to let me in?" Inu Yasha asked tapping his foot impatiently, hiding the items behind his back. Kenta's head disappeared from the window.

Deciding he didn't need to be let in, Inu Yasha pushed back the bamboo covering and entered the hut and sat himself down. Reluctantly and frowning deeply Kenta sat down across from him, head turned to the wall.

"I didn't mean what I said Kenta," Inu Yasha explained his embarrassment clear in his voice. Slowly he laid the crutch down in between them.

"Keh, sure you didn't," Kenta muttered bitterly, still not even bothering to turn his head.

"I know what it's like okay?" Inu Yasha said exasperated. " To be teased and insulted. "I'm a half breed. They make you feel like everyone's out to get you, everything anyone says sounds like an insult. You can't trust anyone."

Kenta turned his head slowly, eyeing the crutch in front of him. He locked his brown eyes with Inu Yasha who continued.

"I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I didn't insult you Kenta…brother."

Kenta nodded smiling, then his whole face lit up as he released his curiosity and excitement.

"What's this?" he exclaimed snatching the crutch up to examine it. He ran his fingers over the wood. Suddenly he looked up his eyes shimmering. "Did you make this?"

Blushing, Inu Yasha gave a small nod. "It's to help you walk."

Using the crutch Kenta walked around the hut. "This is so cool. How can I thank you big brother?"

"Make me a necklace." Inu Yasha blurted out rather rudely but nothing could dampen Kenta's high spirits.

"I already did," Kenta said pointing a finger at the prayer beads adorning Inu Yasha's neck. Inu Yasha plucked at the beads.

"No, I need another one like this." He explained. "For a girl," he added hastily.

Kenta scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Like yours? I've got the perfect idea. It will take a lot of time though."

Inuyasha sighed. He had until tomorrow night. Kenta had a good sense of perception and he knew that inuyasha didn't have a lot of time.

"inuyasha you go home and you can come pick it up in the morning." Kenta patted inuyasha, his hand so small next to inuyasha's. The boys smile and high spirits were infectious.

Inuyasha pulled out the wood sword he had made. The wood was smooth the edges were extremely fine and clean cut. It was magnificent and anyone could tell where the inspiration had come from.

It was a magnificent miniature Tetsusaiga. Inu Yasha stood up as Kenta stared open mouthed and speechless at the sword in his hands.

"That's to protect yourself. You're not a cripple, you're strong." Kenta stood up leaning on his crutch and stuffed the sword into the sash that tied his kimono together. "The other kids, don't listen to them, they don't know anything."

"How do I thank you Inu Yasha?" Kenta cried on the verge of tears as he rushed to Inu Yasha clinging to him around the waist.

Inu Yasha ruffled Kenta's hair.

"What are big brothers for?" He said quietly, and stepped out the door into the afternoon sun heading back to the village.

* * *

"Bout time you got back here mutt-face" Kouga yelled exasperated throwing his arms in the air as Inu Yasha dropped from the air in front of him.

"Don't mess yourself wolf-shit." Inu Yasha responded coolly obviously relieved to be home. The sky was dark but the air crackled with a certain ferocity that Inu Yasha couldn't place.

"Mess myself? I haven't had time to mess myself I've been too busy distracting Kagome all day!"

"Better not have been from your massive erection!" Inu Yasha yelled stepping forward angrily toward Kouga.

Kouga's icy crystal eyes showed no signs of amusement. Something serious was troubling the wolf.  
"Are you that thick? Can't you sense anything?" The wolf snapped.

"I've been around fruit that dulls my senses all day." Inu Yasha snarled, flexing his claws dangerously. "Im sure whatevers got you running scared with your tail between your legs will be no problem for me."

Kouga sighed and pointed to something over Inu Yasha's shoulder. As Inu Yasha turned to look a blast of light and energy lit up the sky. The force of the shockwave was so powerful it was enough that the two youkai had to brace themselves against it.

As the wave subsided they were able to see the forest. Something stood out over the tree tops. Inu Yasha recognized the bleached white massive form of Sesshomaru.

In his true demonic form.

"Kagome!" they yelled simultaneously, darting forward to the village. Some of the huts had been knocked down as a result of the shockwave.

They only prayed that she was okay.

* * *

_Reunion Countdown: 1 chapter (As in the NEXT chapter)_

This was one hell of a long and painful chapter. It took forever to write and I apologize inadvance if any of the parts confuse or do not seem up to snuff.

Also, I LOVE KENTA. He is the Cutest character I have ever seen. My own litle creation...that's why I regret what I have to do...

Question...question...this gets harder each Chapter...

M&M's or Smarties?

P.S. If anyone has any questions like the ones I ask at the end of the chapter feel free to submit them, in either a review or a message to me. Greatly appreciated Luv Ya. Peace.


	21. So Many Hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. Eat it.**

**Twenty One: So Many Hearts, Not enough Happy Endings...**

* * *

"KAGOME!" Inu Yasha cried out, unable to hide the panic etched in his voice, as he slashed down the bamboo covering of her door. Kouga's deeper voice repeated her name, right behind the hanyou as they barreled into her still standing hut. 

Kagome lay still, sprawled face down next to her sleeping pallet. Her head rested on her arm peacefully, raven hair billowed around her looking just as beautiful, if not more, than when she wore a smile upon her delicate face.

In an instant Inu Yasha was at her side, kneeling next to her. How long had it been since he'd this close to her? Time always seemed to slow unbearably whenever she was not near him, and when she was by his side time seemed to stand still.

He held out a tentative hand, willing himself to touch her, willing his senses to make sure she as alive. Her heart beat steadily; her breathing was even as she murmured in her sleep.

"Inu Yasha…" the hanyou forced himself to breathe as he tuned his ears to the sound of her voice. "Osuwari," the hanyou's cry and the resounding crash were loud enough to wake even the dead from the deepest graces.

Kouga laughed heartily at the display of curse words that spewed from the hanyou as he struggled to his feet. How many times had she sat him in her sleep? Too many to count.

Glowering at the still sleeping but no longer innocent miko Inu Yasha snarled his fangs bared.

"Dumb wench," He turned violently pinning Kouga with a menacing stare. "What did you do to her?" He growled standing up to face Kouga, who leaned against the wall.

"Listen mutt-face if Kagome's dreaming about smashing your pathetic face into the ground that often than maybe you should be a little more concerned with what you did to her."

Inu Yasha growled louder, drawing Tetsusaiga, the blade transformed in a flash of light, it alone stood out in the hut in the dead of the night.

"Why you…" Inu Yasha snarled as he directed Tetsusaiga and aimed it at the wolf's neck. "She's exhausted you filthy son of a bitch! She slept through sitting me!"

"Have you considered dog shit that maybe she's ignoring you and doesn't want to wake up because you're here?" came Kouga's snide remark as he gave a lopsided grin, revealing one of his fangs.

Inu Yasha swung Tetsusaiga to his side only to close the distance between them. Nose to nose with Kouga his eyes flared with his reflected anger. "She slept through that blast. It's dangerous for her to sleep that deep! She couldn't hear an ox youkai until it was on top of her!"

Kouga's grin was wiped off his face, as he straightened to Look Inu Yasha square in the eye. "Would you let an ox youkai get that close to her mutt?" his tone dangerously serious. " I'd never let an other youkai near her, let alone harm her. Face it mutt face Kagome's safer with me."

Both men's gazes were cold as they stared at eachother, emotions hidden behind their eyes as the object of their affection stirred in her sleep behind them.

"What did you do to her?" Inu Yasha demanded slowly through gritted teeth. Tetsusaiga's tip scraped the floor.

Kouga grinned suddenly, scratching his head and looking to the ceiling in a thoughtful way. "Hmm, well we did play a lot of tag. Come to think of it we played for about…" he counted his fingers thoughtfully before holding up all the fingers of one hand plus the thumb of his other.

"Six hours."

Kouga had to lunge to the side to escape Tetsusaiga as it came whizzing by him.

"Six hours?" Inu Yasha hollered, turning to pin Kouga with his blade in the corner. "Are you completely fucking nuts or did you forget she's human?"

"Back off stupid pup, I was trying to distract her, Kagome can sense Naraku's aura would you rather I have her worried?"

Inu Yasha paused as if to ponder Kouga's words. He turned his head to the side, still keeping Tetsusaiga poised toward the wolf trapped in the corner. Ears listening to Kagome's even breathing he cocked his head slightly to look at Kouga, his eyes glowing through his bangs.

His golden eyes gleamed like fire in the dark cabin, lit ablaze with a fierceness and intensity that Kouga had only seen once before.

_Kouga had met the Inu no Taisho only once before, early in his childhood. The then tiny wolf prince haphazardly stumbled into the Inu no Taisho's private territory. _

_"Know your place pup," he had warned him, staring down upon the pup with a fierce regal look in his eyes. "Know your place and lead your men well oh prince of wolves,"_

The look in the great youkai's eyes Kouga would never forget. He could not forget, for it was reflected in front of him, in Inu Yasha, the spitting image of his late father.

"When day breaks," Inu Yasha told him, eyes gleaming under his bangs, head slightly facing the side. "Run to the next village, find a boy named Kenta, he walks with a crutch. He has something for me. Bring it here no questions asked." Inu Yasha suddenly grinned showing a fang. "Think you manage that wolf shit?"

"In no time dog breath. I could walk there and back faster than you." Kouga countered coolly.

"I ought to kill you," Inu Yasha warned his voice low, tilting the blade of Tetsusaiga slightly.

Kagome mumbled something incoherent in her sleep and rolled over. On instinct Inu Yasha turned to her lowering Tetsusaiga in the process.

"Keh, stupid wench," he mumbled with a shake of his head. When he turned back to finish with Kouda, the wolf was gone. "Fucking wolf," Inu Yasha pulled the sheath from his waistband before he thrust Tetsusaiga into it.

Seating himself against the wall, cradling the sword against his shoulder, he observed the sleeping form of Kagome for a few moments longer before closing his eyes.

"Six hours…dumb fucking wolf."

* * *

The tainted Shikon no Tama laid in his palm, purple aura emitting from, reflecting the evil that had settled in his soul. 

Torn remnants and pieces of flesh littered the clearing that had serves as their battlefield. The once great demon that had threatened the entire land was nothing more than torn flesh on the dirt.

The battle was over…Sesshomaru had won.

It was not at all difficult to defeat Naraku, scuttling half demon that he was. Pitiful bastard had underestimated the tai-youkai.

Naraku's insects swarmed Sesshomaru's body, stinging, biting, and poisoning any scrap of flesh not covered by his armor. Sesshomaru's expression was irritated but he did not seem at all fazed by the insects poison.

"Do my insects poison render you weak and helpless Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked smugly. Sesshomaru strode forward, the swarm following him. Closing his eyes he sheathed Tenseiga and his eyes gleamed red and cold as he re-opened them.

"Did you forget Naraku, that I am a poison bearing youkai? The poison in my blood counteracts that of your pathetic insects. "

Naraku's expression darkened at Sesshomaru's words.

"Then surely you won't mind if I call come more." No sooner were the words spoken than swarms more of the insects surrounded Sesshomaru.

The tai youkai slashed at them with claws and Tokijin to little avail. Leaping into the air, slashing down at the mass of nuisance he landed away from them.

"Poisonous or not my insects are proving to be a hindrance to you Sesshomaru," Naraku's laughing taunt rang out in his ears.

"Hiding behind these nuisances will not work for long Naraku." Sesshomaru replied his demeanor remarkably cool.

Tetsusaiga. Two filthy hanyou's were all that stood between him and his birthright.

Had his eyes not already been red that color could have been seen bleeding into his eyes, as his fangs grew large at an astonishing rate. Naraku backed away, fear beginning to show on the corners of his face. Then he smiled.

Both youkai, tired of playing their games began to transform into their true selves.

That was all Sesshomaru remembered of the battle.

"It matters not," he mumbled walking toward the edge of the clearing. Something stirred among the bushes.

Stabbing a limb of Naraku's with Tokijin Sesshomaru removed what was covering the bush. Kohaku twitched painfully as the crushing weight on his back was lifted.

The chunk of the Shikon jewel Sesshomaru clutched in his palm called to the shard embedded in Kohaku's shoulder.

"Sustained by the Shikon jewel," Sesshomaru realized. "Its no wonder you won't stay down boy," The jewel glowed in his palm, reacting to Sesshomaru's dark intentions.

Obsessed. Sesshomaru's mind fought valiantly against the illness, but it was a losing battle. He'd never wanted the Shikon no Tama, but so long it helped him get Tetsusaiga, the illness would cause him to act out of character.

'_Oh what we do to get what we desire'_ the words spoke to him as if on the wind.

He pointed Tokijin at Kohaku, the point directly over the gently glowing jewel shard.

"Sesshomaru," the voice was familiar to him. Had he been himself, he would have known the voice right away, might have sensed her presence earlier. Might have known there was no threat.

Spinning around to face the voice of the one who had snuck up on him, slashing with his poison claws, they tore into their targets stomach.

His face fell stopped his attack a moment too late, as she fell into his arms, her lips fell onto his with a soft weight, as light as the wind, but not at all on accident.

For that moment as her lips touched his, his eyes turned normal, returning to their beautiful golden hue and for a moment he found himself.

"Kagura."

* * *

This time Kagome was well aware of the fact that she was dreaming. After 6 hours of tag with Kouga she had conked out before she even got to her sleeping pallet. 

Now her subconscious mind tried to bring together the pieces of what had come to pass these past weeks.

Inu Yasha told kagome he loved her, he needed her by the well that night. Out of character, yes, but after that things went bad

Inu Yasha found out about the betting pool they all had going on when he'd finally made his move. He was actually more upset that she had been in on the pool. Kagomes guess had been never since up until that night she was convinced that Inu Yasha thought of her as a jewel detector and nothing more.

After that things just went downhill. "I can't protect you and be with you." Those words had hurt and confused her.

Thank a chance meeting with Inu Yasha's conscience, which she seemed to have created in Inu Yasha by the way, shoved her on the other side of what she thought were hurtful memories of Inu Yasha. His conscience proved her wrong and everyone else right.

Having things finally in perspective she ran through the rain only to find herself hopelessly stuck in the mud. Acting on impulse she cried out in the rain, cry of despair, panic, all the fear and mistrust was gone as she screamed to the blackened sky.

"Inu Yasha!"

And he came, reunited at long last in the mud and the rain but together in his arms the rain finally died down as all the anguish she'd been feeling washed away as the feel of his heart beat rhythmically next to her ear, his arms around her.

But happiness for the two of them could not be achieved. No, curse the gods that had plagued her with misfortune in her love life. Kikyo just had to show up.

Since then, since she let Kikyo talk to Inu Yasha the only time she'd seen him was when he barged in to drag Kouga out of her hut.

"You need to wake up," a familiar voice told her, soft and comforting.

"I know that voice," Kagome whispered awake in her dreams, fast asleep in reality.

The tall man, the split down the middle of full demon Inu Yasha on the right and human Inu Yasha on the left. He grinned wide at her, revealing half a set of fangs and half a set of human teeth. The site of his awkward smile made kagome laugh.

Inu Yasha's conscience face brightened. "Laughing? Quite a difference since the last time we met."

Kagome straightened proudly, "I've come to terms with it all. I trust him."

His conscience nodded knowingly. "You love him, ne?" and kagome nodded in response, "Good, it will be put to the test."

"What did you say?" Kagome asked worried, his conscience waved it off.

"Never mind you'll see in due time, for now though wake up and enjoy this day. Be strong Kagome"

"No!" Kagome grabbed his sleeve, "Something's gonna happen isn't it? What aren't you telling me?"

"I only tell you what Inu Yasha can sense. The threats grow stronger. You must enjoy this day."

"You say that like it will be my last," Kagome asked, hugging herself to push away the sense of foreboding. His conscience shot her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, just remember Kagome if something is to happen you must make it happen,"

Kagome took care to take in the meaning of his words. Her gaze met his an intensity and yet innocent curiosity behind her chocolate brown eyes.

"Including love?" she asked

A smile played across his lips he gave a short shake of his head,

"No," Kagomes face fell to her feet. Grabbing her chin to look up at him he gave her a warm knowing smile, "Starting with,"

Kagome smiled and made to hug him but his conscience waved his arms and pushed her away with a laugh.

"No time for that shit, you've got to wake up!"

Kagome sighed reluctantly,

"How can I thank you?"

"Wake the fuck up for one thing," his conscience replied with an infectious smirk identical to Inu Yasha's.

When she opened her eyes she had to squint against the sunlight pouring into the hut as her eyes adjusted to the light she sat up yawning stretching luxuriously.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she scanned the room. Her eyes locked with a pair of golden eyes gazing into hers, piercing her soul, and breaking her defenses.

They stayed that way, staring at eachother across the hut, mere feet separated them but there was so much more between them, unseen, unspoken.

Lost in his gaze no coherent thought could form in her mind. Her hand was still in her hair for Kami's sake.

"_How do you do this to me?"_ The thought found its way into her mind. "_How do you make me forget to breath, make my heart forget to beat? With a single look you render my mind completely useless."_

Inu Yasha sighed and looked down breaking gaze. The look in her eyes gave him that feeling again. The feeling he got whenever she sighed and leaned against him. When she did that it always left him looking at her half stunned, half confused.

_Who are you?Where did you come from?__How do you do that? Why do you affect me so? Confuse me as you do? Make me feel…something when for so long there was nothing._

Relaxing again he realized that he didn't care to find out. So long as she made him feel complete.

And to look her in the eyes knowing she didn't feel the same way…was unbearable.

"You better eat," he informed her as he stood up and left, brushed by her like she was never there.

"Oh god, how did things go so wrong?" Kagome thought miserably when his consciences words came back to her.

_"If something is to happen, you must make it happen."_

_"Including love?"_

_"No, starting with."

* * *

_

"That barrier was yours then." Sesshomaru remarked as Kagura pulled away. The look on her face was pained, no doubt from the poisonous gash on her abdomen. She nodded.

"I've been training with an old hag." She told him, trying to stand straight but winced painfully and hunched over.

Sesshomaru regarded her wound with a solemn quiet look. He looked at his own poison tipped claws that had inflicted the wound.

"This Sesshomaru did not was for your help, nor need it."

Kagura managed a painful smile. "I give it willingly in hopes of something in return."

"This would be the reason you snuck up from behind. Had you just come forward you would not have been wounded."

Kagura stood straight despite the pain. "I had to stop you. I can't let you kill Kohaku."

Sesshomaru waved a hand over Kohaku's body. "All that sustains his corpse is a shard of the jewel. It'd be better to let him die. Death is not meant to be trifled with." He informed her coldly.

"So says the man who wields a sword of life!" Kagura shot wickedly. Sesshomaru regarded her outburst coolly. Kagura's demeanor calmed as she stared into Sesshomaru's hard eyes. It was then she realized that he could kill her in an instant. He would have already had she not startled him when she had kissed him.

Why had she done that? To startle him from stabbing her through with his claws? On accident, not at all. He killed Naraku, freed her from his wrath. Was the kiss merely an expression of her gratitude? No. She was free to do what she had wanted to do for a long time.

"His life was stolen form by Naraku. He was tortured, more than me and Kanna combined."

Sesshomaru's eyes pulsed red and he turned fiercely to face Kagura. Kagura's own magenta eyes met his. She nodded and continued. "Naraku tortured our minds. Made us believe we had parents. Used our worst fears against us."

Kagura noticed the way he clenched and unclenched his fists in agitation and more than anything she wanted to reach out and touch him, comfort him. "You killed Naraku."

Sesshomaru calmed. "If anything that puts you in my debt. Why should I do this?"

"Do it for me!" Are you so cold, he's just a child! You are not the man I thought you were!" Kagura raged her cold yet fiery gaze matching his. As her anger raised the winds whipped about her, tossing her hair about wildly, making her looks more beautiful.

"For you? You will be dead like him," Sesshomaru told her, his voice wavering slightly out of frustration. The look on Kagura's face told him that she had no idea what he was talking about. "You're poisoned Kagura. Do you really wish to use this one favor I offer on a human boy?"

Kagura walked up to him, facing him directly looking up at the Tai youkai who towered over her. "I have my freedom, you gave it to me, my peace will come in death when I return to the winds. Just. Save. Him."

Sesshomaru let out a soft sigh, which surprised Kagura. The expression he wore on his face was an almost pleading one, as if he was begging her to reconsider. He turned to walk over to Kohaku but Kagura caught his shoulder. He remained silent as Kagura used his arm to support herself.

Sesshomaru complied silently, adjusting her on his arm placing his own hand over her own to steady her heartbeat that beat wildly in his ears. He led her over to Kohaku, looking as if he were taking her out on an expensive date. He leaned down to take the jewel from Kohaku's shoulder.

Then he slowly drew Tenseiga, shaking his arm slowly to push Kagura away. She staggered and his hand reached out to steady her on instinct. She put a shaky hand on his shoulder, leaning against him.

"You're sure," he asked his tone quiet and calm.

"Please," she whispered and she held out a shaky hand over his body and it glowed with a blue light. Sesshomaru slashed through the cretins that had come to take Kohaku's soul as Kagura's hand cast blue light over the boy's body.

Kohaku gasped to life at the same time Sesshomaru felt Kagura's hand fall from his shoulder. Whirling around, sheathing Tenseiga he caught her limp body in his arms and drew her close.

Sesshomaru stalked through the clearing, scouring the area for a clear space to lay Kagura down. Eyes flashing red, he finally slashed and kicked Naraku's remains out of his way. Gently he laid her down at the base of a tree and stood.

Kagura's own words echoed in his mind. _"I have my freedom, you gave it to me, my peace will come in death when I return to the winds."_

Tenseiga pulsed at his hip, begging to be used. It was more than the sword that begged him to save her. His heart begged as well.

Without a second thought Tenseiga was drawn as he slashed through the soul claiming demons.

Kagura sat up with a startled gasp, as Sesshomaru slowly sheathed Tenseiga. Kagura rose to her feet and her hand was mere inches from slapping him across the face when he caught her by the wrist.

"How dare you!" she screamed at him, and the look on her face clearly showed she was neither above nor below spitting at the demon lord.

"How dare I? How dare I stop you from striking me, revive that boy save your life?" Sesshomaru's voice rose until he was shouting the last three words.

"Why would you save me? You gave me only one favor. I was free in death! Why let me live!" she yelled confused. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her wrist, which he still held close to his face.

"Do not question this Sesshomaru's motives," he told her coldly. "This Sesshomaru willed it to be so." He added much more quietly.

Kagura noticed his grip on her wrist had loosened and she was surprised when he allowed her to place her hand on his cheek.

"Thank you my lord," she whispered leaning close to place a soft kiss on his cheek, close to his lips.

* * *

The orange tinted sky loomed overhead as Kouga walked up to the tree where Inu Yasha sat. The wolf prince's features were set in a slight scowl. 

Inu Yasha's ears twitched as he heard Kouga coming toward him and caught his scent on the wind. Leaping lazily from the tree he marched over to Kouga.

"Took you long enough, Miroku could have made it there and back faster." Inu Yasha quipped his demon blood waning as the sun started to set.

Kouga just kept his head low, his head blank and expressionless. Inu Yasha waved a hand in front of his face. "You got something for me wolf?" and Kouga nodded. Almost reluctantly Kouga pulled something from behind his back.

Dangling from a wooden stick was Kagome's necklace. It was identical to Inu Yasha's, almost. The circular beads were pink, and every five beads there was a fang but in the center, the focal point of the necklace was a heart.

Inu Yasha gingerly lifted the necklace off the wood with a finger and held it up to his eye level. He poked the heart with a claw and the necklace swayed.

"Kid did good, I Better ask him if he knows how to get the damn thing off," Inu Yasha said finally, referring to his own cursed necklace, and lowered the necklace to look at Kouga. He was still holding the wood the necklace was dangling from.

"Why the fuck are you still holding that stick fo…" Inu Yasha started to say but his expression turned dark. "Where did you get that?" he demanded his voice dangerously low. Kouga was holding the miniature Tetsusaiga Inu Yasha made Kenta.

"Whoa Inu Yasha wait," Kouga said frantically as Inu Yasha drew the real Tetsusaiga simultaneously yanking the wooden one out of Kouga's hands.

"Where did you get this?" Inu Yasha roared, Tetsusaiga's tip touching Kouga's throat. "D-did you kill him?" Inu Yasha choked out.

"I went to the village, I sniffed out his hut. His aunt was there she gave me the necklace." Kouga explained. "There was damage there Inu Yasha, from the blast. They- they said that some kids were playing near the woods,"

"Kenta wouldn't play near the woods with the other kids!" Inu Yasha growled.

"Let me finish. The kids were playing near the woods before the blast. Some of the women said Kenta took that sword to get them away from there. The kids saw the huge dog in the woods and ran. Inu Yasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Kenta…couldn't- couldn't go fast enough. The blast…he's gone."

Inu Yasha ground his teeth together in an attempt to push back the burning sensation in his eyes. Kouga lowered his gaze. "He's a hero, he saved those kids."

A familiar wind began swirling Tetsusaiga, still pointed at Kouga. Inu Yasha's eyes were hidden under his bangs, his sword arm clenched tightly and quivering.

Kouga dove to the side, rolling in the grass as Inu Yasha raised Tetsusaiga over his head, howling a wordless cry of despair while unleashing a powerful wind scar right where Kouga had been standing. The wind scar raced, tearing through the dirt and grass until it hit the forest. Several birds flew out of the forest followed by a resounding crack as the trees toppled over.

But Inu Yasha wasn't done yet. He turned on his heel ready to take out his pain and anguish on the barren tree he often sat in.

The wind wrapped around the blade once more. Kouga leapt up and disabled the hanyou with a swift uppercut to the jaw. Yanking Inu Yasha by his haori he drove his knee into his stomach. Another punch to his face brought him down. Tetsusaiga fell from his hand as Inu Yasha made no attempt to defend himself.

Kouga pinned him down. "What are you thinking?" he growled slamming Inu Yasha into the ground, his claws digging into Inu Yasha's biceps.

"Get off of me!" Inu Yasha yelled, struggling to throw Kouga off of him.

"Not until you tell me what the fuck was going through that thick head of yours?" Kouga growled his voice menacing. Inu Yasha snarled, still unable to throw Kouga.

"If you released the wind scar on that tree it would have kept going," Kouga grabbed a fistful of Inu Yasha's hair and forced the hanyou to look at what lay behind the tree.

The village. His friends…

"K'gome," Inu Yasha breathed. Kouga threw Inu Yasha back onto the ground and Inu Yasha did not resist in the slightest. Kenta's sword and the necklace were still clutched in his hand.  
Kouga got off him and stepped away and Inu Yasha heard him pause.

"Who was he?"

Who was he? Some young kid that he took pity on? Kenta was picked on, teased, shunned because he was different, exactly as Inu Yasha had been all his life. He felt closer to Kenta than he had his own flesh and blood brother. It wasn't just pretend…not to him.

"He was my brother," but Kouga was already gone.

* * *

Kouga sniffed the air and pause din his stride. 

"Kouga!" Ginta called as he and Hakakku ran forward toward him.

"About time," the wolf prince muttered as the two men swarmed him.

"We're sorry Kouga," Hakakku told him.

"Well come faster next time," Kouga told them irritably. Ginta shook his head.

"Not for that Kouga," he muttered but Kouga wasn't looking at him. A small tornado approached, as the wind subsided and slowed to a halt Ayame stood staring hard at Kouga.

"She followed us," Hakakku explained.

"Leave," Kouga said keeping his voice low his eyes on Ayame.

"Yeah you heard him girlie!" Ginta enforced.

"Not her," Kouga said slowly. "You two,"

"But Kouga," Hakakku started but his brother dragged him off.

All was silent for a moment before Kouga turned to gaze at the setting sun.

"Kouga you promised. The lunar rainbow…" Ayame started.

"I remember," he said without turning to face her. Ayame took a step toward him.

"You remember? But before… you said…"

"I know, I know what I said," he turned to throw over his shoulder.

"Then why Kouga?" she asked as he spun around suddenly, pinned by the intensity of his ice blue eyes.  
"Why do you want to mate with me? Just because I promised?"

Suddenly angry by the way his gaze made her feel like a child Ayame stood straighter.

"No, I love you."

"You barely know me. You can't love me."

"But I want to! You keep pushing me aside like, like I'm some child while you go chasing after that girl Kagome."

"I have to defeat Naraku." Kouga said slowly, looking at his hands unable to continue to stare at such emotion in her eyes. " I have to avenge my pack. I can't guarantee I'll survive, so just find someone else. I don't want to hurt you Ayame."

Ayame but her hand in his the action drawing his eyes from his hand to her face.

"I'm not a child Kouga, you don't have to protect me," she whispered softly, squeezing his hand. To her surprise Kouga pulled her to him in a tight embrace crushing her against his chest.

"I do have to protect you. I made you a promise…you're my chosen."

"Kouga." Ayame breathed wishing she could say more but was more than happy to watch the sunset in her chosen's arms. "You'll come back Kouga." She said softly after a moment.

"You don't know that…" he replied just as softly.

"I do, you promised…the lunar rainbow."

"Yeah…" Kouga said with a small smile.

* * *

Sango approached Miroku slowly. She could tell that something was bothering him from the set look on his face as he fiddled with the beads on his hand.

Sitting beside him facing the sunset she sighed.

"What is it Miroku?"

"Can't you feel it? The stillness and tension in the air?" he asked. Sango shook her head.

"I can't feel that exactly. But I've noticed that not many birds have been flying overhead. So they must feel it." She told him thoughtfully.

"Something will happen soon. Aren't you afraid"  
Sango frowned.

"I am. Afraid for my brother, my friends, for you. I don't want to lose anyone else."

Miroku leaned over and pulled Sango into his embrace.

"I won't leave you Sango."

"I know you won't." she sighed against him.

"Sango…" Miroku said somewhat hesitantly, "When this is over, will you…will you be my wife?"

Sango pushed away to look into his eyes, that were filled with more love and sincerity than she ever thought possible.

"Don't you already know my answer?"

Miroku cringed. "A slap in the face?"

Sango leaned forward a hand on his cheek and kissed him tenderly.

"Yes." She said against his lips. Miroku put his hand over hers on his cheek.

"You're going to slap me?" He question pulling away slightly.

"No, my answer is yes." She smiled and Miroku kissed her again.

"I knew that."

* * *

"If something is to happen you must make it happen Kagome," she told herself as she walked through the village.

There was only one place he'd be. That old barren tree was the only place he liked, having to be confined to the village to protect his friends was rough on him.

He was standing there next to the tree leaning on it, facing the sunset away from her. Approaching slowly his ears twitched as she walked around the tree, fingers grazing over the bark softly to stand in front of him. His arms were crossed, but not in his sleeves.

The silence was deafening again as they were once again caught in each other's gaze. Both of them opened their mouth to speak at the same time.

"No. I'm going to talk. Kikyo told me everything and I…I don't want you to go. Don't leave me, don't seal the well…please." He begged his voice sincere as he leaned away from the tree.

Kagome was shocked and confused. Inu Yasha was pleading with her to not do something that she never had any intention of doing.

"Inu Yasha," she breathed.

"Please," he pleaded again, not at all himself. He strode toward her. "I don't care about fate, I can beat fate but if you cant love me as I am…" he looked behind her as the last of the sun disappeared under the horizon.

He changed; his eyes turned violet his hair black. Inu Yasha stepped toward her in his human form, standing close. "I'll stay this way…for you. Is this what you want?"

Kagome shook her head. None of what he was saying made any sense. "Inu Yasha, no that's not what I want. I want you, as you are half demon half human it doesn't matter to me. You matter to me. Why do you think that's what I want?"

Realization hit him hard. "Kikyo said that you were going to take the jewel and seal the well. She said you realized what I was, that you couldn't love me or be with me because we're from different times."

"I don't want you to change Inu Yasha. I'm not leaving." She told him softly reaching up to touch his cheek. He caught her hand.

"After all that happened. I was such a baka. How can you…why do you still…?" he asked unable to finish the question. 'Why do you still love me?'

"I know you'd never hurt me. I trust you with my life Inu Yasha. All the things you've done to protect me. I believe in you."

Inu Yasha laid his forehead against hers and sighed. "What if she's right? What if you and me…what about fate, destiny?" he questioned. Kagome grasped his handed and held them between the two of them.

"We can handle fate, together."

Suddenly Inu Yasha lifted his head and pulled his hands away from hers. Fate. He was connected to her. She would be connected to him.

"Kagome, will you wear these?" he asked nervously, the darkness hiding his blush. He raised the necklace for her to see.

Kagome gasped softly. "Inu Yasha it's beautiful."

Inu Yasha shuffled nervously from foot to foot. "Feh, Kaede said that, my beads connect me to you. Those beads will connect you to me."

Kagome held it up to him. "Will you put them on for me?" she asked him. Inu Yasha nodded, gently lowering them over her head, his fingers delicately brushing over her hair, her face, and her neck. He pulled her hair out from under it and put his arms around her leaning close to whisper in her ear.

"Let's see if they work," he whispered playfully. "Sit,"

So close to him, after so long, his touch, his scent, his arms around her, his mere presence sent her heart hammering. Her knees chose that moment to give away sending her falling into his arms.

Supporting her, Inu Yasha kissed her hard, trying his best to be gentle but all the pent up emotion he'd been holding in was released as he once again found her in his arms after what felt like years apart. It was a deep kiss, of quiet desperation, all the feelings that he never could show, could never say, how much he missed her was communicated through the feel of his lips on hers.

Lost, they clung to eachother desperately as if the other would fall off the face of the earth if they let go or loosened their hold.

Breaking away to breathe Inu Yasha leaned forward to breathe into her ear. "I think I like your beads better."

Kagome giggled against his shoulder, laying her head in his neck. Holding her close Inu Yasha looked up at the high branches of his tree thoughtfully. "Guess we're not sleeping up there."

Kagome giggled again, her laughter music to his ears. He pulled her down into his lap as he sat at the base of the tree. Inu Yasha held her close Kagome leaned against him tilting her head to look up at him.

Inu Yasha plucked at the beads around her neck. "We'll see how you like being collared wench."

Kagome laid her head in the crook of his neck. She reached up above his head to grasp one his ears softly. Her fingers closed on nothing.

Inu Yasha grabbed her hand and brought it to his chest. "Silly bitch, I'm human."

"I should say 'it' for that," Kagome teased trying and failing to sound hurt. She plucked his beads, and grabbed for his ears again. " See just another reason you should stay a half demon."

"Been using me for my ears wench? I knew it, I'll have to use your beads against you." He retorted.

"Baka, there's no spell on these." She laughed softly.

Inu Yasha leaned in close, brushing away the hair in her face with his gentle caress. His lips hovered over hers, her cheeks, and her eyes. Kagome was helpless as Inu Yasha teased her.

One more his lips hovered over hers, deceptively close. As if he knew her better than she knew herself he moved away just as she leaned forward to capture his lips with her own.

Kagome moaned softly. Inu Yasha brought his lips close again. "Isn't there?" He breathed, the movement brushing their lips together ever so slightly. The slight contact made Kagome's heart hammer. Did he know he did this? Made her heart pound so hard it hurt?

"Kiss me," he commanded and Kagome immediately obliged.

"He's right," Kagome thought grinning against his lips between kisses. "I'm under a spell alright." And she leaned forward to deepen the kiss her arm rising to hold him there.

"Savor the taste Inu Yasha," a dark voice called in the dark, causing the two to jerk apart. "Next thing you'll be tasting will be your own blood."

* * *

Yes, I killed Kenta...I am prepared to take full responsibility for any belittlings coming my way. In my defence it was not an easy thing to do. Take it out on BetaraiL, she made me do it, I was gonna let him live...she made me kill him.

Sigh Alas, I have been able to give you this chapter. Consider it a present for those of you still suffering from the horrible things we call EXAMS. I have had this chapter done for a while but have been unable to type it up. Also during my absence I have acquired a few things.

Betas. Meet the Beta's known as BetaraiL and Wings of Ash. Be warned ahead though any rude comments, reviews or 'Flames' as it were will be subjected to these two's wrath

This was one of the best chapters I think I've ever written. I love it so much. SO much fluff...mmm fluff.

Two Questions this time

1. Lindsay Lohan or Ashlee Simpson? (Bonus Points if you hate them both!)  
2. How old do you think I am?

Until later Folks, wish me luck on my exams!


	22. For Love of a Half Demon

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Inu Yasha,** _we've been through this many times before_

**Chapter Twenty Two: **For Love of a Half Demon

* * *

Inu Yasha rose to his feet dragging Kagome with him, forcing her behind his back. His dulled human senses left him feeling vulnerable and made his entire body shake. He felt Kagome's fists close tightly on the back of his haori.

"You bastard," Inu Yasha growled, his voice so low it scared Kagome, "You've sunk to a whole new level of low,"

Sesshomaru drew Tokijin in an instant, leveling the sword directly at Inu Yasha's chest. "Hold your tongue little brother, or would you prefer your miko to?"

At the mention of her name Kagome tried to peer around Inu Yasha. He wrapped an arm behind his back, pinning her there but Kagome had seen the pair of eyes in the darkness. Her legs shook as she clung to Inu Yasha, his hand steadying her on the small of her back. She buried her face in his black hair.

"He means it this time, before when he came to fight he was just toying with Inu Yasha. He's come to kill him on his human night," she thought hopelessly.

"Don't you dare dishonor Kagome's name. Ever." Inu Yasha growled again. All that could be seen of his brother in the darkness because of his human sight were his brothers stark red eyes and the gleaming blade of Tokijin.

Inu Yasha grasped Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Paws of _my_ father's fang hanyou." Sesshomaru's cold voice called form the darkness. Kagome shuttered at the sound of his voice.

"Your father left _this_ sword for_ this_ hanyou in _this_ hanyou's eye, so excuse me if I don't think it's yours." Inu Yasha retorted, adjusting his grip on the hilt. '_Tetsusaiga won't transform for me tonight, but it'll still protect Kagome.'_

Despite the fact that he was human he heard the movement before he saw it. A vicious growl erupted from the wolf prince as he brought his fist down on the unsuspecting Sesshomaru.

Inu Yasha wasted no time; spinning around he whipped off his fire rat haori and threw it over Kagome's head. Kagome shook her head in silent protest, eyes bright with tears, sounds of Kouga's struggle with the Western Lord like thunder in her ears

"Inu Yasha no, no you need it you're human. No!" she whimpered trying to force it back to him. Inu Yasha tore Tetsusaiga from his sheath, shoving the sheath into Kagome's arms.

Miroku and Sango appeared behind her, Kirara transformed and ready to go. Inu Yasha pushed her firmly toward them. Miroku caught her and held her against his chest as she fought to get to Inu Yasha.

"Be safe Kagome," Inu Yasha murmured his violet eyes quivering slightly. He blinked forcefully. Kouga skittered along the ground and Inu Yasha turned to him.

"Kouga!" Ayame cried as she rushed to his side. She helped him to sit up slowly. "You're bleeding," she noticed meekly.

Kouga stood up wincing, leaning heavily on Ayame. "Go to the village Ayame and protect the people." He told her sternly pushing her away.

Ayame clung to him tighter. "Kouga no! I'll stay with you, I can fight with you!" Kouga forced her away but still held her upper arms.

"I fight to avenge my tribe. I can't let you get involved or worse, hurt." He reached down to grab her hand, and leaned forward to whisper something in her ear. Ayame jumped forward when he leaned away, pressing her lips against his in a chaste kiss before she ran off.

Inu Yasha strode over to Kouga, the rusted Tetsusaiga in his fist. "Where'd that bastard go?" he snarled swishing side to side as he scanned the area for Sesshomaru.

While Inu Yasha and Kouga scanned the darkness for the Tai youkai , Miroku pulled Kagome and hid behind the barren tree. "What's going on Miroku?" Kagome pleaded, eyes bright with tears unshed, holding Tetsusaiga's sheath close to her body.

Miroku eyes were quivering, filled with sadness, fear, regret, too many emotions to sift through and none of them very settling. He took a deep shuddering breath.

"Inu youkai, pretty much any youkai have bad effects when they are faced with Obsession, Temptation and Desire. Obsession is the worst, the other two only lead up to obsession. It basically makes them sick, desperate drives them past the brink of sanity. They will do anything to get what they desire, but in turn they do not tend to think straight. They usually die trying to obtain whatever it is they have become obsessed with."

Kagome was at a loss for words. Sango who had been standing behind Miroku listening suddenly called out.

"Inu Yasha! On your right!"

Inu Yasha turned in time to raise Tetsusaiga as the electric whip came at him from the darkness

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried out in concern.

Inu Yasha grunted as another crack of the whip reverberated up his sword shaking his body. Kouga was poised and ready to strike should he see an opening on Sesshomaru.

"What are you still doing here?" he bellowed, defending an attack side stepping the whip, but it managed to catch his shoulder, biting into his human flesh through his thin white shirt.

"I'm not gonna leave you!" she retorted.

"Die Inu Yasha!" Sesshomaru swore coldly, raising the whip. This time Kouga came in to take the blow. "My quarrel is not with you mangy wolf. Now step aside."

"Mangy wolf eh? I'll show you…" Kouga growled barreling towards him. Sesshomaru dodged lazily before lunging his poison tipped claws at Inu Yasha.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango hurled the great boomerang, Sesshomaru had no option but to dodge or be hit.

"He won't attack anyone but Inu Yasha. He will not stop until he gets what he wants! You hear me?" Miroku yelled to Inu Yasha.

"What's the bastard want then?" Inu Yasha snarled.

"Tetsusaiga, or, you dead I don't think it matters what order he gets them in!" he called back, hands cupping his mouth for volume.

"Over my dead body!" Inu Yasha snapped venomously.

"He will Inu Yasha, he's not joking around this time, and he'll kill you!" Kagome cried trying to run to him but Miroku caught her and held her back.

"I thought I told you to run!"

"Are you running with me?"

The electric whip came at him again, he raised Tetsusaiga in time. The whip wrapped around the blade trying to yank it out of his grip. With his right hand Inu Yasha grasped the blade, the dull edges doing no more harm then dig into his palms.

"RUN!" Inu Yasha bellowed, pain thick in his voice. Kagome faltered, shaking slightly. She gave a short nod of her head, that he probably didn't catch and bolted.

Sesshomaru locked his red eyes with Inu Yasha's violet.

"Your love for the miko makes you weak Inu Yasha, is that why you send her away?"

Inu Yasha snarled bearing his teeth although the desired effect was lost as he lost his fangs.

"Pathetic hanyou…"

* * *

Kagome bolted from Inu Yasha, tears she had refused to show him streaming down her face, legs pumping bringing her farther and farther away from the battle, from danger, from Inu Yasha.

"Kagome!" Ayame cried, waving her arms to get her attention.

"Ayame," Kagome said in she surprise, stopping next to the young wolf girl. "Kouga told you to go help the villagers."

Ayame nodded her agreement. "He did, he also told me to give you these." She opened her palm to Kagome where two shimmering jewel shards lay.

"Noo…no…Kouga." Kagome shook her head in disbelief. "He didn't…oh do you know what this means?"

"That Kouga's weaker? He is strong, stronger than anyone, he doesn't need these!" Ayame argued proudly, thrusting the shards into Kagome's hand.

Kagome closed her hands around the shards. These two shards, along with the one in Kohaku's back were the last shards, other than the ones she and Naraku possessed. A sudden pang of realization hit her.

"The rest of the jewel…"

"What is it Kagome?" Ayame wondered stepping closer to the young miko. The wind shifted blowing in form the forest.

"Ayame," Kagome whispered softly. "Can you smell Naraku?"

Ayame paused thoughtfully, nose in the air. "His cent lingers in the air but it's faint, disappearing almost like he's…"

"Gone," Kagome finished her hands and body shaking. "The rest of the jewel," she barely whispered her voice failing her. " I can sense it…with Sesshomaru."

"But what does that mean?" Ayame yelled, suddenly panicked. Kagome's eyes met hers her gaze steady and strong though her body still shook.

"It means we just left a weakened wolf prince, a stubborn and human hanyou, a demon slayer and a monk with a healed hand to battle the sick Lord of the West who's got almost all the Shikon Jewel." She said her voice remaining remarkably calm. Ayame shuffled nervously.

"Kouga…" she whimpered, but seemed to regain her resolve for she straightened and locked eyes with the miko. "What are we going to do?"

Kagome hung her head sadly. "I don't know…"

"They don't want us there, they told us to leave." Ayame stated but she was just as unsure.

"They…" Kagome started to say when both girls heads snapped to the right, demonic and miko senses, sensing something in that direction. Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku sat on the soaring feather heading towards the battle.

"They wouldn't leave us…" Kagome stated as she met gazes with Ayame again.

"Kouga will go after Kagura."

"And Inu Yasha will be virtually unprotected…"

Ayame nodded, their minds made up. "Let's go!"

* * *

Inu Yasha raised himself up on one elbow slowly, wincing painfully and adjusting his grip on Tetsusaiga slippery with his own blood.

Sesshomaru stalked forward to Inu Yasha and held out his free hand.

"Hand it over and I may consider sparing your life."

Inu Yasha scuttled back and pushed himself up leaning heavily on Tetsusaiga His dark hair was matted and filthy, his face cut and bleeding. Lacerations covered his torso, blood staining his white shirt so much it was as bright as the fire rat haori.

"Your continued display of defiance is astoundingly foolish stubborn hanyou," Sesshomaru said coldly. Inu Yasha spat blood onto the dirt.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Inu Yasha scoffed weakly. That's when he realized it, Sesshomaru only seemed to attack him when his eyes blazed red. Sesshomaru's eyes shone and he raised his electric whip, slashing at Inu Yasha with a back hand motion.

Inu Yasha managed to raise Tetsusaiga to keep from getting cut but the force of the blow sent him crashing to the ground landing hard on his shoulder.

"Inu Yasha!"

Inu Yasha's eyes widened, wondering if he really had heard the voice or if he had died and gone to heaven. His vision was hazy and he could barely recognize the face that appeared in front of him.

"K-Kago-me…" The face in front of him nodded. He quickly shot forward grasping her upper arms tightly.

"I told you to run! What are you doing? Get the fuck out of here!"

Kagome thrust Tetsusaiga's sheath into his chest, shaking her head. "Would you leave me?" she asked as Miroku and Sango distracted Sesshomaru.

Inu Yasha opened his mouth to say no. "That's different," he growled. Kagome got in his face both ready for a fight.

"How is it different?" she hollered, fighting like they usually do despite their surroundings. Inu Yasha sat up pushing his face right up to hers.

"You're just a human!" he yelled and Kagome gave a harsh laugh.

"So are you!" she pointed out, her eyes sparkling. Inu Yasha's anger melted away.

"Inu Yasha we can't hold him back any longer!" Sango cried as Sesshomaru sent her flying, Hiraikotsu soaring after her. Ayame jumped from Kouga's side brandishing an iris.

"Ayame!" Kouga hollered reaching after her. Ayame drove the iris into Sesshomaru's arm. With a flick of his wrist Ayame was sent crashing back into Kouga. Sesshomaru eyed the iris protruding from his arm with a mild contempt. Almost lazily he grasped it with two fingers and pulled it out. Black poison dripped from the tip.

"Poison," he stated numbly.

"YOU IDIOT!" Inu Yasha yelled as Kouga tended to Ayame. Kagome smacked him. "You can't poison the Lord of the fucking Youkai!"

Kouga snarled at him but Ayame simply yelled back. "Oh yeah why can't I?"

"He's a fucking POISON youkai!" Inu Yasha yelled making wild gesticulations with his arms. Sesshomaru crushed the iris in his hand. Everyone's heads snapped to the sky as the feather descended. Kouga laid Ayame down and stood slowly. Kagome held Inu Yasha back while Sesshomaru turned to face it.

Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku stepped off the feather as it lighted down on the ground.

"SISTER!" Kohaku exclaimed as he ran to Sango's body, Miroku kneeling next to her. Sesshomaru caught him and threw him back like a rag doll. Kagura whipped out a fan and slowed Kohaku's fall with her wind, her eyes never leaving Sesshomaru's.

"Kagura!" Kouga snarled sinisterly stalking forward.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Inu Yasha yelled. "Where's Naraku?"

"Inu Yasha," Kagome tugged on his sleeve but the stubborn hanyou refused to listen.

"Naraku is dead," Kagura told him. She looked to Sesshomaru for confirmation.

"I killed him," he stated plainly, never gracing his brother with his gaze.

"Bullshit!" Inu Yasha snarled. Miroku piped up from somewhere behind him.

"It's true," he mumbled, the prayer beads and cloth lay at his side. He turned his hand over and over, touching the flesh of his palm for the very first time.

Inu Yasha's mouth gaped open. "Kagome can you sense the jewel?" she nodded by his side.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. He's got it with him!"

"Leave Kagura!" Sesshomaru commanded coldly.

"Sister!" Kohaku cried.

"What and miss all the fun? I'd rather not, but I'll make you a deal. Let the boy go and I'll leave you be." Kagura bargained, Kohaku straining to get by her.

"He will die, I cannot control it any longer Kagura." Sesshomaru told her.

"Yes you can do not give in to it!" she pleaded with him stepping forward. He shook his head.

"No demon has survived this I am no different. I am telling you to leave and take that boy and the quiet brat with you!" Sesshomaru yelled, completely losing his cool.

"You're just going to give up?" Inu Yasha taunted painfully. "The old man probably is turning over in his grave."

Sesshomaru's eyes flared red and he turned to face Inu Yasha. Kagura took the opportunity to push Kohaku towards Sango.

"If father is indeed turning in his grave it would be from regret of bestowing upon the earth a hanyou such as yourself,"

Inu Yasha chuckled lightly, coughing from his injuries. "Look at us. We're both a sight to see. We've honored him well, you the great powerful Inu no Taisho have gone and got yourself obsessed with killing me, a pathetic hanyou, over one lousy sword. Yeah father's got a damn lot to be proud of!" Inu Yasha scoffed.

"Do not compare this Sesshomaru to the pathetic likes of you!" he roared lunging at Inu Yasha.

Sesshomaru's poison claws were poised to take out both Inu Yasha and Kagome. Inu Yasha threw Kagome out of harms way, barely managing to raise Tetsusaiga in time to block the attack. One of his brother's claws struck him. With a sharp hiss he was sent flying back and Sesshomaru landed gracefully.

"Your love of that miko makes you weak Inu Yasha," he remarked idly, flexing his claws.

"Die Kagura! This is what you get when you mess with the wolves!" Kouga snarled as he came down on Kagura fist cocked.

Kagura stepped to the side brandishing her fans. She flicked her wrist with deadly precision. Kouga skidded along the dirt before wheeling around, his fist at his side, blood running from it in torrents.

Sesshomaru made to move toward them but Inu Yasha's voice goaded him to face his brother.

"Was that emotion I just saw on your face?" Inu Yasha rasped painfully as he struggled to sit up. "Here I thought you were a stone cold bastard. The surprises just keep piling up."

"Vengeance for my tribe will be had!" Kouga cried, lunging toward Kagura, his shard-less legs still propelling him forward with admirable speed and power. Kagura raised her fan across her chest ready to sweep it across and annihilate the foolhardy wolf, but Kouga was already there fueled by adrenaline and desire to avenge his fallen brethren.

He grasped her wrist tightly, claws piercing her pale skin and wrenched her arm back, holding it painfully behind her back, his sullied and bloodied claws at her throat. She was completely immobilized.

Sesshomaru was there in an instant, Tokijin flashed in the darkness as he slashed at Kouga. Kouga leapt back, taking Kagura with him. Kouga grasped Kagura's bun and jerked her head back fiercely, exposing the delicate skin of her neck.

"Try that again dog. I dare you." He grinned wickedly. Ayame struggled to her knees on the sidelines. Kanna stood off to the side alone, away from anyone, the wind blowing her white hair in the darkness, starlight making her shine like a beacon of light.

Sesshomaru's eyes were a deep and steady red, no longer pulsating, and Kouga knew in an instant that whatever sanity or civility in the tai youkai was gone. He was nothing more than a feral beast, possibly not even capable of speech.

"Sango, it doesn't make sense," Miroku voiced as they stood with Kohaku near the barren tree. "Inu Yasha is there and weakened, it'd be much simpler to kill him now. Why go after Kouga?"

Sango shot him a fierce glower. "You want him to kill Inu Yasha now?"

Kohaku, who had remained mostly quiet while supporting his sister suddenly spoke. "Kagura loves Sesshomaru, he revived me at her request. I…I-think he loves her too," he said quietly. Sango and Miroku stared at him in disbelief. Kohaku caught their stares and explained.

"When I woke up, I had my memories back, and Sesshomaru was carrying Kagura. Looked like he had slashed her. She died and he brought her back, Kagura said she wanted to die, but he said that he didn't want her to. Then she kissed him…" he finished rather awkwardly.

Sango stared down at her young brother, tears glistening in her eyes. "Does this mean you remember what happened on your first trip out as a demon slayer."

Kohaku nodded slowly. "Yes…" he paused to take a breath and then surprisingly looked up at Sango with a wide grin. "I got hurt, and you were too busy fighting and we got separated, Kagura and Kanna took me in. You know, Kagura's really not all that bad, she was almost like another sister to me."

Sango almost burst into tears, but Miroku's hand on her shoulder, kept her composure.

"Kouga! Damn your revenge! Leave the bitch and get the jewel will ya!" Inu Yasha shrieked and Sesshomaru took the opportunity when Kouga let his guard down.

As Sesshomaru lunged forward, a shockwave of energy surged in front of him, he pulled back at the last second to avoid colliding with it.

"Demon. You speak of love as a weakness, nothing more than a pathetic vulnerability. In one sense you are right. You are indeed vulnerable."

Sesshomaru's eyes, along with everyone else followed the path toward the source. It was Kagome who first voiced her surprise.

"Kikyo," she breathed and Inu Yasha's body immediately tensed.

"Who's she?" Kohaku asked loudly and Miroku clapped him hard on the back of the head. "What was that for?" he exclaimed but Sango interjected.

"Shut up you two!" Miroku and Kohaku shot eachother quick glares. Sango sweat dropped. "Now I know how Kagome feels, always caught between Shippo and Inu Yasha,"

Kouga tossed aside Kagura and barreled straight into a stunned Sesshomaru's chest. He tore at the armor covering the Lord's torso. A purplish sphere fell out, as Sesshomaru swiped at Kouga, shredding the wolf prince's armor like paper as Kouga crumpled in the air.

A hand closed around the jewel, shaking slightly, purifying it upon contact. Kagome looked up slowly, and found a crested face with red eyes staring down at her snarling.

"KAGOME!" Inu Yasha yelled, his injuries paralyzing him to the ground. Propped up on one arm, Tetsusaiga still taut in his hand. Kagome froze, crouched down her hand clutching the jewel trembling. It was finally complete. Sesshomaru raised Tokijin to level it at Kagome's head when Kikyo fired another arrow.

Sesshomaru, who had leapt in the air to swing, had to twist violently to avoid the arrow. He landed in a rage with a roar and kicked Kagome. Blackness enveloped her; so much she never felt her body hit the ground.

* * *

"Wake up Kagome," she opened her eyes to see Kikyo staring down at her. Kagome felt her head, which had begun to throb painfully. Kikyo took her hand and helped her to sit up straight. "Is the jewel whole?" she asked her tone deadly serious, trying to pry open Kagome's hand. Kagome jerked her hand away on instinct.

"Inu Yasha," she mumbled. Kikyo had dragged her away from the battlefield. Kouga was locked in a fierce battle with Kagura, oblivious to Sesshomaru advancing slowly on Inu Yasha who still lay in the dirt unable to move.

Kohaku was arguing fiercely with Kanna, Sango and Miroku behind him. Ayame knelt to the side looking helpless, tears cascading down her face.

"Kagome is the jewel whole?" Kikyo repeated more sternly, Kagome turned to face her quickly eyes filled with tears unshed.

"What? Yes!" she murmured quickly before turning back to Inu Yasha. "Why is no one saving him?"

Her hand glowed warm and she turned to gaze down at it. Kikyo wrapped both hands around Kagome's and it was emitting a warm gentle light. "What are you doing?" she questioned cautiously.

"It takes one pure soul to free the jewel. I possess a part of your soul. Together, you and I can free the jewel and you can make your wish to save Inu Yasha," Kikyo explained.

Almost instantly Kagome's vision was engulfed in the white light. It was warm and comforting around her and entirely familiar. She was floating surrounded by the white, much like she had been when she had met Inu Yasha's conscience, only then her surroundings had been black.

_"You who have the essence of purity to call on me, tell me, what do you desire?"_

"Just give me the power to save him." Kagome pleaded, unable to locate the source of the voice. It seemed to come from all around her.

"_Are you sure this is what you wish?"_

"YES! I must save him…please…just give me the power to save Inu Yasha!"

"_As you wish,"_

There was an explosion as the light disappeared. Kagome's body erupted in the warm comforting feeling of the light. She felt higher than a cloud as if this was the way she had been meant to be all along. Everything felt right.

She had expected an arrow with enough power to stop the demon, she expected miko power so she could vanquish Sesshomaru, hell she even half expected lightning to come out of the sky and strike him down for her.

She never expected this…

There was no time to dwell on it now. She bolted toward Inu Yasha, marveling at her own enhanced speed. She swung Tetsusaiga's sheath and it glowed as it struck Tokijin the ethereal blue light protecting her.

She slashed at Sesshomaru and cuts appeared on his face. He fingered the cuts while Kagome panted hard.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru examined his own blood on his fingertips.

"Kagome," Sango breathed and Miroku stood next to her totally at a loss for words.

Inu Yasha had shielded his eyes and his face with his arm when Sesshomaru had raised Tokijin. When the blow never came he brought his arm down to see what had caused the disruption.

Kagome stood before him in the fire rat haori; Tetsusaiga's sheath in her left hand at her side while she stared aghast at her right.

There was blood on her hands…on her _claws_.

"Kagome…" he exhaled and she turned to lock eyes with him. Two furry ears on top of her head twitched affectionately.

"**NOO**!" Inu Yasha hollered and Kagome turned only to be struck by Sesshomaru. She landed nearby Kikyo. Sesshomaru advanced on Inu Yasha.

"Your love of eachother makes you weak and in the end it has caused your downfall. The miko's wish was in vain." Sesshomaru remarked evilly.

"No…" Inu Yasha croaked raising Tetsusaiga to fend off his brother. Kikyo ran to Kagome brandishing her bow. Seeing as how she wasn't going to make it in time Kikyo threw the bow and the quiver of arrows.

Kagome caught it and wasted no time in notching an arrow. "Sesshomaru," red eyes turned to glare at her in the slowly brightening light. "I'll give you one last chance. Leave Inu Yasha."

"Never," the demon lord hissed. "It's too late for both us. Fate has been decided. Your love has failed you it makes you weak. Accept your fate with dignity miko. You lose."

"Fate hasn't been decided, love has not failed us and it does not make us weak. It hasn't and it never will. Inu Yasha is my strength not my weakness and I am not his weakness either." And she let the arrow fly. Sesshomaru moved like a sluggish drunk, side stepping the arrow just barely.

Kagura disengaged from a battered and bloodied Kouga and raced towards Sesshomaru. Kagome notched another arrow.

"I'm sorry," and she let it fly.

Kagura dove in front of the arrow, shoving Sesshomaru out of its path. It tore through her shoulder before dissolving her in pink light, scattering dust onto the winds.

Sesshomaru howled in despair as he stumbled backwards toward Inu Yasha, if he continued to fall he would land on the rusted Tetsusaiga. As he watched Kagura disintegrate, his tense body loosened and he let himself fall, no longer trying to regain his balance as he made to fall on Inu Yasha who still held Tetsusaiga poised.

The sun peeked over the eastern horizon…Sesshomaru continued to fall…Tetsusaiga transformed and Inu Yasha's golden eyes widened in horror.

"No…"

* * *

...I'm not quite sure what to say really. I'm really at a loss for words. One more Chapter and then an Epilogue, but does anyone SMELL that? Can you guys SMELL it? I can. SMELLS like a SEQUEL to me!

BetaraiL broke her wrist, fricking idiot. Wings of Ash is busy tonight and we are having a bit of a communication problem, so sadly we won't be hearing from either of them tonight.

To answer last Chapters question...How old Do you Think I am the answer is...  
I just turned 15 in February. Anyone surprised, majority of people seemed to think I was in my late teens early twenties which was really quite flattering.

I don't have a question for this chapter but I will ask for and answer any questions regarding this Chapter, the story in general and the sequel. Thanks for everything!

Deceptress


	23. Brothers of the Fang

**Dislcaimer: **I Do not own Inu Yasha...In this the last Chapter of my tale you'd think people would have gotten the picture already!

**Chapter Twenty Three:** Brothers of The Fang, Brothers of The Heart

* * *

"How is he?" Sango asked poking her head into the hut, Kohaku right behind her. Miroku, Kaede and Shippo turned to look at her. Miroku stood quickly and made his way to her side to help her fully into the hut. As she came into the hut fully, bandages wrapped around her torso were revealed and she walked with a slight limp. 

Miroku wrapped an arm around Sango and gently helped her sit against the wall of the packed hut.

"Sango," Kaede addressed, "How are your ribs healing?"

"Fine thank you. I should be good as new soon. How is Inu Yasha?" she asked. Miroku put his hand on her knee shaking his head sadly. Everyone turned their attention on Inu Yasha.

"He hasn't breathed a word since I've seen him," Kaede informed the group. Inu Yasha lay on a pallet, bare form the waist up, most of his torso and arms covered in bandages and Kagome's Band-Aids covered the cuts on his face. "He took quite a beating I'm surprised he survived."

"Yeah it wasn't half bad…for a human," Kouga commented from where he sat next to Ayame. "Of course he would have been dead long before if it wasn't for me." He added proudly.

"I believe it was it was Kagome who saved the day." Miroku retorted. They then all glanced at Kagome who didn't appear to be listening to them or even acknowledge that she had heard her name.

She sat by Inu Yasha's side in the farthest corner of the hut, Tetsusaiga laying across her lap. Shippo sat by her side, looking at her sadly but Kagome's mind was lost elsewhere.

"She hasn't said a word since she used the jewel has she?" Sango leaned over to whisper to Miroku. He nodded in agreement.

"It must be hard for her. I don't think she expected to become a hanyou. It must be scary." He voiced.

"Kagome." Kouga called to her. "Why don't you come outside for a run, I'll teach you what being a demons all about."

Kagome didn't even flinch or move a muscle to acknowledge she even heard the wolf prince. Shippo laid his head on her lap and whimpered.

"I think it may be best if all of ye leave and allow these two time to recover. Kouga, Miroku and Kohaku. I believe some huts need to be rebuilt. Ye boys can assist."

Kouga opened his mouth to protest but Miroku stood and bowed. "Yes Kaede, we'd be more than happy to." And he kissed Sango quickly on the cheek and exited with Kohaku. Kouga growled slightly but prompting from Ayame sent him stalking out of the hut after Miroku and Kohaku.

"Sango," Kaede asked, getting the demon slayers attention. "Does Kohaku remember everything that happen in the past? What of your father?"

"It seems Kagura had some kind of training and she learned to alter memories. Sesshomaru revived him and Kagura changed his memories. He does remember much of Naraku or what he was made to do that- that night."

Kaede smiled warmly at her young friend. "I am glad for ye Sango, truly I am."

"Thank you Kaede, she wasn't really that bad; Kagura."

"What of the other child, Kanna?"

Sango pondered that quietly. "I don't know. She was arguing pretty furiously with Kohaku. She wanted him to fight with her to help Sesshomaru. I didn't see where she went. Ayame, did you see the little girl in white?"

Ayame turned to Sango. "The one with the mirror? No, I saw her sometime during the battle, but not afterwards. Sorry."

Suddenly Shippo crawled onto Sango's lap and tugged on her sleeve with a sad expression on his face. "Sango…"

"What is it Shippo?" she asked tenderly, scooping the kit into her arms carefully minding her wounds.

"Kagome's scratching." And they all turned to look at their young miko turned hanyou. Her ears drooped on top of her head, her gaze locked on the sleeping Inu Yasha while she scratched absently at the wall, gouging it deeply and creating a horrendous sound.

Sango and Ayame both grimaced. "Come on Shippo, lets go outside and play with Kirara." Kaede nodded her agreement and turned to Ayame who was already on her feet assisting Sango onto her own. "I'll go too,"

After they were gone Kaede stood and ambled over to Kagome, who despite her unresponsive almost catatonic state, seemed determined to carve a whole through the wall with her claws. "Kagome," no response, not even a flinch or a blink. "I'll just be outside gathering my herbs," and with a small bow she left.

The sights, the sounds, the smells around Kagome were almost unbearable and to be quite honest she had never felt worse. Seeing Inu Yasha's face a Sesshomaru fell… to watch as he threw away the Tetsusaiga and wretched himself dry, and not be able to do anything more than pat his head, as he buried his face in her lap, shaking uncontrollably.

Somehow she felt that she'd been the cause of it all. If she hadn't fired that arrow, then Kagura wouldn't have pushed Sesshomaru out of the way and he wouldn't have lost his balance. Suddenly her right ear twitched and the scent in the air changed slightly. Her gaze immediately focused on Inu Yasha's face, which was frowning, his ears mashed against his head.

"When I find whoever is making that god awful sound…" Inu Yasha groaned threateningly, pushing himself to sit up. Kagome immediately stopped her scratching on the wall, her face flushed from embarrassment.

Inu Yasha sat up, yawning absently, scratching his head. "So how is everyone?" he asked finally turning to her. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs, her lower lip trembling violently. "Kagome? What's the matter with you?" he asked incredulously.

"**YOU**! You **JERK**!" she yelled meeting his eyes, tears cascading down her face and throwing herself on him, burying her face in his neck. Almost hesitantly Inu Yasha put his arms around her. At first he had no idea what had brought on her bought of tears but flashes of memories came flying back at him all at once.

_Flashes of Kagome, cowering before Sesshomaru, the Shikon no Tama in her fist and the feeling of utter hopelessness that he could no absolutely nothing to save her in time._

_Sango and Miroku fighting against the formidable Tai youkai where he had failed._

_Sesshomaru kicking Kagome sending her flying through the air and stomping on Inu Yasha's hand as he crawled toward the dirt toward her._

_Kagome standing over him, protecting him, as a hanyou._

_Finally his flesh and blood brothers body impaled on the very sword he so desired._

Inu Yasha instantly tightened his arms around Kagome, overcome with so much emotion that he almost started to shake. He wrapped his arms more fully around her, crushing her against him, reveling in her scent.

"I'm sorry," he muttered softly, not really meaning for her to hear but forgetting that she was a hanyou now.

Slowly she pushed away to look into his eyes. "I thought you would never wake up…I almost thought that you were gonna…gonna…" she couldn't finish her thought but its meaning rang out loud and clear.

Inu Yasha scooted to lean back against the wall. "I was asleep," he said blissfully. "Really asleep, not like when I was pinned to the tree but…asleep. There were no worries, no Naraku, no one out to kill me or my friends. I've never felt that peace before, only in your time in your room. Surrounded by your scent."

Kagome nodded her understanding and moved to sit next to him. "You should rest then, I wont bother you again." And she tried to push him to lay back down.

"I've been asleep all day, I'm going outside." He protested but Kagome arched her eyebrows.

"A day? Inu Yasha it's been three."

"Three?" Then I am most definitely getting out of here! Come on your coming too!" he said making to push up and haul her to her feet. Kagome pounced on his lap.

"Inu Yasha your wounds need to heal. You're not going anywhere." Kagome ordered pushing him back by his shoulders. Inu Yasha placed his hands on Kagome's hips and pushed forward with his body against her hands.

"I'm fine! It's been three days and I'm hanyou." He persisted, slicing one of the bandages on his arm. Kagome felt the smooth skin on his bicep not even the faintest hint of a scar on it. Goosebumps appeared on his skin and Inu Yasha seemed focused on something outside the door, a blush creeping over his face.

Kagome trailed her fingers tips over his collarbone and down his chest before shredding the bandage on his lower torso with her claws, one of the more serious injuries from Sesshomaru's poison claws had yet to heal. "Ah HA!" she exclaimed about to prod him in the chest but Inu Yasha caught her wrist.

"That's nothing," he waved off, "but you think your pretty daft with these claws huh? Shredding things and poking innocent people. You could poke someone's eye out if you don't watch what your doing!" Inu Yasha scolded sounding much like her mother. Kagome rolled her eyes when he mentioned 'innocent'.

"Fine, we'll go outside, just let me wrap that up again," she sighed reluctantly conceding to his demands.

"Keh," Inu Yasha wrapped his arms over his chest, gazing out the door to the sunny streets of the village. Kagome turned to eye him a smile on her face.

"You know you like it when I take care of you," she purred with a smile. Inu Yasha remained uncharacteristically quiet while Kagome has her back turned and fished through her bag for some more bandages.

"I'm sorry," he said loudly to her turned back. Kagome froze for a moment.

"What reason do you have to be sorry?" she asked him happily, a smile on her face though he couldn't see it.

"I failed. I couldn't protect you or Miroku or Sango when I swore that above all else I would protect you."

"You didn't fail us Inu Yasha," Kagome assured him and without even turning around Kagome could sense Inu Yasha berating himself and gritting his teeth.

"I did! I failed and because of me you had to use the jewel and turn yourself into that!" he gestured wildly to her turned back.

Kagome paused with the bandages in her hands her back still turned thinking for a moment in silence before she stood and made her way back over to him. Inu Yasha watched her face carefully for any hint as to what she might be thinking or feeling as she bandaged his stomach.

'Damn when did she get so good at hiding things from me?' he thought angrily. He forcefully pushed away the feelings that Kagome's scent and her taking care of him awoke. He couldn't afford to lose focus, he had to make her understand.

"Did you- you didn't…wish to be a hanyou…did you?" Inu Yasha asked his golden eyes following the lines of her face as she worked diligently to bandage his wounds.

"Not necessarily. I just asked for the power to save you," she told him simply, still not looking at him, ears twitching occasionally. "It all turned out fine though didn't it?" she turned to him finally smiling, revealing fangs where her teeth had formerly been.

"No it didn't Kagome, you're a hanyou that's not fine at all," he protested as she finally met his gaze. "My life wasn't easy, I've been rejected and looked down upon all my life. Half breed; neither demon nor human. The well's closed you gave up your family, your friends your whole life in the future to save me and be stuck a worthless hanyou the rest of your life…and I'm sorry."

Kagome looked down and shook her head slightly. "When I made my wish I didn't think about all those things. All that mattered to me was saving you and if I had to I'd make the same choice again. While you were asleep I realized the well was closed and I was staying hanyou and I got thinking…" she looked him in the eyes, her chocolate eyes blazing.

"Inu Yasha, your half demon blood allows you to live a long time and if I was just a human I'd eventually die and be separated from you." Inu Yasha's eyes widened in realization. "I'll see my family again Inu Yasha, just not right now. Everything's fine!"

"Kagome you'll be ridiculed and rejected as a dirty half breed and so would any…any," try as he might Inu Yasha could not bring himself to say the word 'pups'.

Inu Yasha and Kagome both suddenly sniffed the air. Inu Yasha recognizing the scent immediately scowled while Kagome smacked her neck and inspected her hand. Inu Yasha quickly grasped the tiny thing in Kagome's hand and held it up in front of his nose.

"I thought I told you never to bite Kagome," Inu Yasha growled at the diminutive flea.

"Ah I'm sorry milord," Myoga apologized smacking his lips. "But I had to be sure, at my age the eyes and the nose may deceive but the taste buds never lie. Lady Kagome is indeed a hanyou,"

Inu Yasha glowered at the tiny flea and poked him in the belly with one of his sharp claws. "oh wow did you hurt your dust sized speck of a brain coming up with that one?" Inu Yasha quipped.

"Inu Yasha don't be rude,"

"Keh,"

"As I was about say before milord and lady interjected," Myoga continued clearing his throat. "there is no need for you to worry about Kagome or any pups getting ridiculed." Inu Yasha blushed and squeezed the little flea but Kagome rescued the retainer from his master.

"Please milord, show some restraint," Myoga begged straightening his clothes from the safety of Kagome's palm. Inu Yasha cocked a fist but a glower from Kagome lowered it.

"How are you so sure I wont get ridiculed?" Kagome asked politely.

"It's simple, no demon or human for that matter would insult the family, be it mate or pup, of the rightful Tai youkai."

Inu Yasha who had been absently listening while putting his shirts on stopped what he was doing and turned to stare aghast at Myoga. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand swallowing a gasp.

"WHAT?" Inu Yasha yelled so loudly that birds in the forest took flight and Kagome cringed and smashed her ears against her head.

"Milord due to the untimely death of your brother the position of Tai youkai is yours." Myoga explained.

"I don't want it," Inu Yasha said folding his arms and refusing outright. "I don't want it you can let someone else have it!"

Milord reconsider! If a hanyou such as yourself were to take the place as Tai youkai your children would be free of ridicule and you can act as mediator to mend human and youkai relations. Please milord!" Myoga begged.

"I don't plan on mediating anything in my future thanks."

"_You selfish son of a bitch."_ At first Inu Yasha thought the voice belonged to Kagome.

"Oh, it's you," he thought inwardly.

"_You really are selfish_," his conscience said and inu Yasha could detect none of the usual amusement.

"What did I do, I'd make an awful Tai youkai," inu Yasha defended himself.

"_Stop thinking about yourself, think about Kagome. She gave up everything to save your sorry life. Really where would you plan on living in the trees? Don't be a selfish dolt she deserves better_"  
"Myoga," and Kagome and Myoga turned to look at him, "does this gig come with a castle?"

"Of course," Myoga replied hesitantly. Inu Yasha sighed.

"Fine but none of that 'Lord' crap anymore you got it." Myoga opened his mouth to speak but it was lost on Inu Yasha because Kagome threw herself on him.

"What's this for?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm just proud and…it's all over." She sighed happily leaning in for a kiss.

Just before their lips touched their ears twitched and their heads snapped to the door.

A snarling Kirara flew past the door. Miroku, Sango and Kohaku ran out, shortly followed by Kouga and Ayame.

Inu Yasha stood up dragging Kagome with him and threw his shirts on not bothering to tuck them in.

"Kagome, Tetsusaiga." He ordered holding out his hand. Kagome placed it in his hand and he raced out. Kagome on his tail, bow and arrows in hand.

"YOU! Where is Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shrieked wielding his staff at the onlookers. Kohaku removed his mask from his face.

"Rin?" and the girl hopped off of Ah-Un and ran to the young demon exterminator.

"Kohaku!" She exclaimed as she ran to him. "Have you seen Lord Sesshomaru?"

Everyone immediately tensed up. Jaken sensed their tension and backed down realizing the truth.

Inu Yasha landed in front of everyone, un-tucked shirts billowing behind around him. Jaken raised his staff again as Inu Yasha stalked forward.

"Get back filthy hanyou…AH!" he squealed as Inu Yasha grasped the staff, stuck his foot on the imps head and yanked leaving his footprint of Jaken's face.

"Inu Yasha," Miroku called in a very business like tone. "This young girl would like to know the whereabouts of Sesshomaru,"

Inu Yasha dropped the staff, more like it slipped from his fingers as his mind blanked. Jaken straightened his clothes while Kagome rushed up to Inu Yasha and leaned on his shoulder trying to soothe him. Inu Yasha turned away from her to face Rin, who clung to Kohaku's arm with both hands.

"Rin, did you know Sesshomaru was sick?" It was Kagome who asked, as Inu Yasha was unable to make the words form on his mouth. Rin shook her head confused her lower lip trembling. "He got very sick and passed away, he...he was very old." Kagome explained, Inu Yasha's eyes hidden under his bangs.

Rin burst into tears and fell to the ground, Kohaku following shortly trying to get her to calm her breathing down.

"Who's gonna take care of me? Where am I going to live?" she sobbed loudly. Kohaku patted her back awkwardly. "Can't you bring him back? Like he did me?" Kohaku looked to Sango and Miroku for assistance.

"You can stay with me," he said quietly and Rin stopped sobbing as loudly, sniffling still. Sango and Miroku knelt behind Kohaku. "This is my sister Sango and her…that's just Miroku, you can live with them, us."

Rin embraced Kohaku tightly. Inu Yasha turned and walked way, Kagome following behind him. "Inu Yasha where are we going?" she asked him jogging slightly to catch up to his stride. Inu Yasha paused to sniff the air.

"There's something I have to do." He told her and Kagome shot him a quizzical look. Never the less Kagome followed behind him.

'I don't think I've ever seen him so passive and introverted. I guess Sesshomaru's death really affected him," Kagome thought to herself as she walked by his side. "It's just like with Souta, no matter how much we fight he's still my brother, no matter what."

Suddenly an overpowering acrid stench filled Kagome's sensitive nose and she buried it in Inu Yasha's shoulder letting his scent, the smell of rich autumn air, soothe her senses. She was still quite new with her senses.

"Inu Yasha what's that smell?" Kagome moaned into the fabric of his haori, her eyes watering from the overpowering stench. It was then she realized that it had gotten slightly darker than it had been before, which led her to believe that they were indoors.

"Inu Yasha," Kaede's voice greeted. "I figured ye would find your way here soon enough." Inu Yasha jerked his head awkwardly and from where Kagome was standing she couldn't see his face. "And Kagome, it's to see ye up and about as well,"

Kagome nodded, too concentrated to reply as she was trying to recall the smell that now made her eyes water uncontrollably. It was right there, just out of her reach. She stepped to the side, away from Inu Yasha, opening her nose fully to the air. She peered around Inu Yasha's shoulder and was finally able to grasp the memory. The memory itself was enough to cause her to grasp Inu Yasha's arm tightly.

The overpowering stench of embalming fluid. Formaldehyde, she remembered it from when she was little and had to attend her fathers funeral. How the stench lingered around him as he lay in the casket. It was stronger than in the memory, she didn't know if it was because of her heightened senses or that this was the past's herbal equivalent to the embalming fluid of her time but it smelled the same.

Two bodies lay on the floor of the hut, swathed completely in white linen. One of the bodies was tall and atop its chest lay a sheathed katana. The Tenseiga; Sesshomaru

The other, she could only assume was Kenta, the young boy Kouga had told her about. The one who had idolized Inu Yasha, and the one Inu Yasha had adopted as his little brother. Upon the tiny boys chest lay a tin wooden Tetsusaiga, carved by the hands of his honorary older brother and hero.

"I had the villagers dig up graves for them, to give them both a proper burial at sundown," Kaede stood slowly, old bones creaking with under her weight. "I thought it best they be given a rightful farewell,"

Kagome's nose was adjusting quickly to the scents around and could now sift though the various smells of the room and smelled a hint of salt in the air near Inu Yasha. A sudden twang hit her. Tears.

"No," Inu Yasha said sternly, his breathing low and deep. Kagome stepped to his side to try to get a look at him.

"Inu Yasha," she said softly, reaching to brush the hair out of his eyes. He jerked awkwardly away from her gesture and shuddered.

"I said no. They wont be buried here in some unknown village. Bastard or not he was the Tai youkai and he'll be buried with his full honor intact. Bastard or not he was my brother." He paused to take a deep shuddering breath, and then sighed. "Kenta was a hero, and heroes should be honored too. He died saving the kids who tormented him. Even though I just met him he was my brother in everything but blood. They were my brothers." He stated finally. Kagome nodded understandingly. "They were my brothers," he repeated again softly.

"How will ye get them to ye brothers castle. I assume that's where the Tai youkai shall be buried." Kaede implored.

"Just leave that to me," a voice called from the doorway. They turned to see Kouga leaning smugly in the doorway, arms crossed. "Demons must honor the Tai youkai, my pack will take care of it. I'll send for an envoy." He said with a curt nod.

"Kenta as well," Inu Yasha called to him, though Kagome couldn't tell whether it was a question or an order. Kouga turned and waved lazily over his shoulder.

"Of course," he said and paused in his stride. "Anything for the Tai youkai."

As he walked away the rest of the gang rushed in, and this swarmed Inu Yasha with attention. While this normally would have pleased him; which he would have disguised cleverly as irritation, having them near only seemed to make him feel worse.

Against their chattering voices, his ears mashed against his hair, he slowly reached out until he felt his pinky finger brush Kagome's hand and delicately hooked his pinky in her hand and pulled it close to his.

Kagome got the message and slipped her hand into his, squeezing it lightly.

"I hope you're not mad," Shippo was saying. "I'm going to live with Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Rin and Kirara."

"I'm happy for you Shippo, you found yourself a family." Kagome smiled sweetly and a very gentle very subtle tug from Inu Yasha made her glance quickly at him. He was gazing at her through his bangs out of the corner of his eyes and Kagome was sure the rest of the gang could not see his gaze upon her.

"Sorry guys but Inu Yasha has to rest his wounds," this they all understood and cleared the doorway so the pair of hanyou's could leave. Kagome tugged the stolid Inu Yasha through the village. Once a safe distance away Inu Yasha was the one tugging Kagome in the direction of the barren tree, although it was near the battlefield.

"Inu Yasha you have to rest," Kagome told him and with her hanyou ears she could just make out a barely audible 'Keh' and she smiled.

Once at the base of the tree Inu Yasha released Kagome's hand and leapt onto the branch without waiting for her. Once seated comfortably on the branch he looked down at Kagome and gave Kagome a look that clearly said "What are you waiting for?"

Kagome braced her knees and leapt for the branch, landing not as gracefully as Inu Yasha but not bad for her first try. Inu Yasha caught her hand as she tried to balance herself. Once she was steady he let go and Kagome crouched in front of In Yasha, sitting back on her haunches hands on the branch in front of her.

Inu Yasha's arms were crossed, both his shirts still un-tucked and stared out across the grassy area that had served as their battlefield. In the distance the sound of children laughing in the village. The wind rustled their hair and carried on it the sound of a howling dog, reminding them both of the ones lost.

"You're going to be alright you know?" Kagome said slowly to him. "It'll get better." She tried to assure him. Inu Yasha remained motionless. Kagome sighed and sat in front of him, turning and leaning against his chest. Inu Yasha uncrossed his arms only to put his hands on either side of her.

She leaned her head on his shoulder so she could look up into his face. "We're all here for you ya know?"

Without moving his head at all he answered plainly. "I know,"

"We believe in you,"

"I know,"

"You know I love you right?"

Finally she seemed to have got his attention. His ears twitched affectionately and though his head didn't move his eyes were now locked on hers.

"…I know…" Kagome smiled and leaned up to kiss his chin. Inu Yasha moved at the last second so her lips met his. "…you too." He breathed.

* * *

Tai Youkai eh? Once again I am reduced to utter speechlessness. Theres not much I can really say except it's really been a hell of a run. I never would have dreamed that this story would end as it did, or that I would end up better than I started out. And I have you guys to Thank for that. 

Epilogue coming up in the next few weeks. I joined the Track team (God Why did I Do that?) So I'm strapped for time these days but its already under construction.

(A message from BetaraiL Hey guys, Lately I've been noticing in the lack of reviews...not that it really matters as it seems this is the final chapter... But for the sequel I want to see at least a bit more enthusiasm in the reviews, If this keeps up I'm going to make Deceptress hold off on updates until I see a certain number of reviews! BetaraiL Out)

P.S. So...Mars or Snickers?


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

The fire crackled loudly in the giant fireplace, sparking and the fat tongues of flame wiggled and writhed as if alive. A log split loudly but Inu Yasha was not deterred or even spooked in the slightest by the noise as he stood in front of the grand fireplace, gazing into its depths as if trying to read into the future.

The fireplace was located in the aptly named 'Great Room'. This was the center of all activity in the castle. It was the spacious and like most other rooms in the castle, expensively furnished. At the time of his arrival, upon finding the large window that looked out over a vast expanse of land and the forest that bore his name, Inu Yasha had removed the table in the center of the room so he could train indoors and look out at his forest.

It was dark out, the moon hung just above the tree tops and stars twinkling around it did little to illuminate the room, which was why the fire was roaring. It shaded Inu Yasha's face, casting dark angular shadows on his face.

Inu Yasha's ears twitched at some indistinct sound that permeated the thick stone walls of the castle. Frustrated he turned to cast a glare at the two demons that stood at attention in front of the only door to the great room.

They too cringed at the sounds penetrating the thick wood of the door. Inu Yasha smirked. When the guards caught him smirking at them they straightened their slouched backs immediately.

These were Inu Yasha's best fighters, both Inu Youkai, both appearing about 15 years old (though as they were youkai it was hard to know their exact age) and closer than brothers. The one had shaggy black hair and the other had shoulder length bronze hair. All older demons residing in or around the castle were ruthless and a few had still refused to accept Inu Yasha as Tai youkai.

Harusan, the one with black hair wore a black chest plate over a black short sleeved haori that came to just above his bicep with black pants. Along with his friend Kei, he had been trained by Inu Yasha for the past three years. Harusan often liked to joke around and had a piecing on top of his left ear.

Kei had a more serious demeanor than Harusan. His outfit matched Haru's, as did most of Inu Yasha's warriors. He wore a tan haori, and a bronze chest plate that matched his hair. Kei took a more serious approach to training and fighting. Often referred to by enemies as the Black and Bronze Knight, they were both still rowdy demonic teenagers at heart.

Another harsh sound could be heard through the walls and the three boys cringed. Inu Yasha caught their eyes, Haru's pale blue and Kei's shocking silver.

"I can't take this anymore," Inu Yasha told them, the mischievous undertonein his voice had the two young guards reaching for their weapons. "I'm getting out of here."

The boys fumbled with their words. "Sir, we- we have orders…" Kei started to say, while Harusan smiled.

"Milady says that we are to remove the parts of your body that put her in the pain she's experiencing should you interrupt again."

Inu Yasha laughed and took his time striding over to them. "And should you fail?" he asked as he got close.

"Honestly?" Harusan laughed.

"What was to be your punishment would become ours," Kei explained, ever professional.

"Than I guess it amounts to who you're more scared of. Me, Tai youkai and overall Inu no Taisho…or her, a hanyou housewife." Inu Yasha proposed dangerously.

The two boys looked at one another seriously pondering the correct answer.

"You forgot miko sir," Kei said respectfully. Harusan nodded in agreement.

"She can purify us,"

Inu Yasha moved his hand over Tetsusaiga's hilt and bared his fangs in a dangerous smile. "Wrong answer," He laughed as the two boys threw their arms over their heads shouting frantic apologies. He strode over to the window and thrust it open. The boys stopped and eyed their leader, stepping forward with panicked faces.

"Sir please," Kei pleaded, dropping to one knee and motioning to Harusan who followed clumsily.

Inu Yasha let the night breeze blow his hair away from his face and letting his frustration be carried away with the wind. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes resting on the slim katana hanging over the fireplace. _Tenseiga_.

"I'm going for a run, you two will stay here like Kagome told you to. I'll be back." Inu Yasha ordered stepping onto the balcony one foot on the ledge. Kei and Harusan opened their mouths to protest but Inu Yasha was already gone.

* * *

It took all of ten minutes to reach his destination. Inu Yasha slowed to a stop as he approached the fledgling tree, the moon and the stars illuminated the patches of grass that grew greener on the hill. 

"_Three years,"_ Inu Yasha muttered. Three years since Rin had deemed this the only spot worthy to bury her beloved Sesshomaru. Inu Yasha had thus deemed it fit to bury Kenta there as well and a tree had been planted near the graves as a marker.

This site, this clearing was surrounded by trees and a vast cliff on the southern side. It was a befitting place to serve as a burial ground for the Tai youkai and reigning Inu no Taisho.

Respectfully, Sesshomaru should have been buried in their fathers burial ground but since it was located in Inu Yasha's eye, he found it best if a new location was chosen, preferably one a little more accessible and a little less painful.

Inu Yasha pondered over the graves and the people buried in them. Sesshomaru's death had shaken Inu Yasha more than he would have liked to show. At first he had been unable to determine why it affected him so much.

His brother threw him from his home, threatened to and almost succeeded in killing him on numerous occasions, cursed his name and his filthy hanyou existence and despite all that…Sesshomaru never once called him half brother. Half demon, yes, little brother, yes, but always referred to him as brother.

Blood runs deep in youkai. Inu Yasha never though of that until after the fact. Had Inu Yasha's mother been a youkai instead of a human, it was probable that Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru would have been as thick as thieves. Had Inu Yasha been born a full youkai, Sesshomaru would have deemed him worthy of his Great Father's blood. Blood runs deep.

Thinking back on their many battles, Sesshomaru could have honestly wasted Inu Yasha at will. He was merely toying with Inu Yasha, testing his hanyou limits, playing with his little brother. It was only at the end, when the infection took over that he really sought to destroy him. Sesshomaru had also sought to restrain himself that night, only lashing out when his eyes flared red.

Had Inu Yasha not been carrying the last of his fathers bloodline Sesshomaru would have killed him, seeing him as nothing more than a pathetic hanyou; his blood made him worthy. His blood also made him Inu no Taisho. The title of Tai youkai changed often, and any Tai youkai could be challenged by a demon who sought the title. Inu Yasha had slain, albeit accidentally, the reigning Tai youkai thus the position became his.

Inu no Taisho, however was an undisputed title, and no demon could take it from him. Lord of Dogs, the rank of Inu no Taisho was passed down through blood, a royal lineage. All dogs of the bloodline of the Inu no Taisho bore the same appearance. Silver hair, golden eyes and in most cases, crested faces.

_Blood runs deep. Promises run deep as well._

Kenta. The small boy Inu Yasha had known for a day but had been forever changed by. A crippled young kid, shunned by others, ridiculed and taunted like Inu Yasha had been. Kenta had idolized Inu Yasha and upon finding out that Inu Yasha and he were both orphans, Kenta made a proposition.

Suppose they could be brothers, if not in blood than of the heart, so neither of them was alone. Inu Yasha had accepted and created for his little brother a crutch to help him walk, and a miniature Tetsusaiga to make him strong.

He had known him a day. Then he died.

Inu Yasha dropped to one knee, pulled some grass from the ground and proceeded to sprinkle it slowly, watching it blow away with the wind.

"This place does them both no honor," he thought to himself. It was a thought he often had. "How to honor them?" In Yasha clenched his fist in frustration.

"Inu Yasha, there you are!" a voice hollered, panting heavily. Inu Yasha turned his head to see Shippo running towards him. In Yasha stood, suddenly very alert.

Three years did Shippo some good and the kit had grown substantially now standing about as tall as a six year old human. Far greater than his size three years ago.

"Come on hurry!" was all he said before bolting off again, heading back to the castle. Inu Yasha bounded after him, speeding to the forest faster, pumped with adrenalin. He scooped up Shippo before taking to the trees.

"So what is it?" he asked without looking down at the kit under his arm.

"She told me not to say," Shippo said and Inu Yasha could hear the grin on his face as he ran. Inu Yasha gritted his teeth and ran faster. His heart was beating harder than ever before in his chest, so hard it hurt.

Finally he lighted down on the balcony and banged the window open to the Great Room. He strode in at a quick pace, throwing Shippo at Harusan who caught him by the tail, with a harsh bark of "Keep him in hear!"

Inu Yasha threw open the doors to the great room and strode into the foyer. Trying to remain walking and biting down the overpowering urge to run, he was speeding past whispers and smiles of the demons who worked at the castle.

As he neared the bedroom, he passed Miroku, Kohaku, Sango and Rin in the hall. Miroku walked up to him and embraced the hanyou tightly, clapping him hard on the back.

Inu Yasha jerked away to look Miroku in the face. "Are you…crying?"

Miroku sniffed and backed away. "I can't help it," he defended himself weakly. "It's so beautiful."

Kohaku rolled his eyes, and Rin curtsied as Inu Yasha glanced down at her. Next to her Sango smiled and Inu Yasha let the slayer hug him. An elderly Kaede exited a door a few feet away.

Inu Yasha gulped nervously.

"Well Inu Yasha," Kaede said slowly and stepped away from the door. Inu Yasha nodded and entered the room.

The scent that filled his nostrils was quite possibly the most amazing thing he had ever experienced. It was awe inspiring and almost sent him to his knees.

Inu Yasha looked up to see Kagome, absolutely beaming at him from her sitting position on the bed. Three years had changed nothing about her, except for the hanyou ears on her head. At 18 years old she was still the same beautiful girl Inu Yasha had seen when he awoke from a slumber, pinned to a tree. Inu Yasha strode forward to see her, leaning down to kiss her cheek shyly before peeking at the tiny bundle in her arms.

Kagome kissed Inu Yasha's cheek and giggled as he stared down aghast at what she held in her arms.

"Meet your son Inu Yasha,"

Inu Yasha dropped to his knees beside the bed, gazing at the tiny baby that was staring at him with bright golden eyes. Inu Yasha poked the blanket back on top of the babies head and fell back onto his butt in shock.

"They're black,"

Kagome laughed, and nuzzled the baby against her chest softly. "At least this guy got something from me," Inu Yasha pushed himself back up to look at his son. His son with bright golden eyes, silver hair and tiny black hanyou ears.

All of a sudden the baby made a sound, somewhere between a sneeze and a 'Keh'. Inu Yasha immediately swelled with pride. Kagome groaned. Inu Yasha was locked in a staring contest with the baby while Kagome watched on with a loving smile.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Inu Yasha was quick to answer, "No," and his tone of voice clearly expressed he was perfectly fine staring at the baby for all eternity.

Kagome smiled. "Yes you do," she said. "Come, sit by me," she motioned to the spot on the bed beside her. Inu Yasha carefully climbed over Kagome, carefully minding not to disturb the baby that had apparently fallen asleep.

Kagome handed him the baby and Inu Yasha was surprised at its size. He felt so small and lightweight, fitting comfortably in Inu Yasha's two hands. Inu Yasha looked at him before shifting his sleeping son to his shoulder, cradling him as he used to the Tetsusaiga all those nights ago.

"Our son still doesn't have a name," Kagome informed Inu Yasha, leaning her head on his shoulder and sighing happily.

It had hit Inu Yasha as he walked into the room and inhaled the sweet powdery scent of his newborn son just how to honor his fallen brothers.

"_Kentamaru_," Inu Yasha decided. "His name is _Kentamaru_."

* * *

**For Love of a Half Demon:  
Written By: Deceptress**

_Total Pages on Word:_ 170  
_Total Words: _63, 643  
_Total Time (Start to Finish):_ June 10, 2005- April 8, 2006

**Wings of Ash:I must say Deceptress, this is truly a great epilogue. But fear not die-hard fans, for the adventure is only beginning as the stench of a sequel grows stronger everstill.**

**BetaraiL: I love this story...**

Deceptress: There you have it the word of the two Beta's. There's not much I have to say, really except I'm sorry I killed Kenta. I Know some people are still mourning him and I apologize but I hope that you all enjoy Kentamaru in the sequel, as it is his story. The beginning of this story was and still is in my own opinion horrible and I hate reading it. I'm going to edit it one day. Throughout this story, that has taken nearly a year to complete I have grown so much and learned so much thanks to the people who all took the time to review. You guys made the story what it is. Thank you!

Last and not least,  
Summer or Winter?

Been a hell of a run, Deceptress


	25. Prologue

**15 years later...**

* * *

A barefoot lighted down on a branch, merely an inch away from a nest of birds. The babies did not even register the presence, save for a slight swaying of their branch. The figure bounded through the tree tops, moving swiftly and silently not even rousing the leaves or wildlife to its presence. It was one with the wilderness. 

There was a loud commotion in the distance that had the entire forest bristling with activity and excitement, the atmosphere crackled with electricity. Smoke was rising in the distance and it was in that direction the figure was heading.

A blur of crimson and silver, the figure rose up into the air before dropping to the forest floor, hitting the round running, long silver hair flowing behind it as it ran.

The scent of smoke filled its nostrils as it neared the village. Leaping into the pen, bristling with excitement, the figure landed on top of the nearest hut. Several huts were on fire as village men carrying torches and pitchforks were thrown into them, setting their own homes ablaze.

The figure skidded to a halt, claws digging into the roof as it had bolted past the grossly oversized lizard youkai undetected. It crouched on the roof top like a dog, flexing its claws, biding its time. A child in the arms of its mother suddenly looked up and spotted it on the roof.

"He's here!" it shouted in glee and many villagers turned to look.

"It is him! I'd never mistake that hair or those bright pants!" another man confirmed.

The figure on the rooftop rolled its eyes. The villagers had given away his location. The lizard locked its great rolling eyes on him and darted its tongue out, thick drops of saliva dripping from its massive jaws.

"Damn," he swore flexing his claws before pushing off from the rooftop with such force the roof collapsed under it.

"**IRON** **REEVER SOUL STEALER!"** it cried slashing its claws at the lizards face. The demon roared in pain before falling to the dirt, shaking the trees, and disintegrating.

It touched down in the dirt, a hand on its shoulder as it cracked the joint.

"That was easier than I thought it'd be," it stated, as swarms of village people surrounded it.

"It's him!" people spoke to each other in hushed tones. "The hanyou…Inuyasha!"

"He hasn't aged at all…"

"...and he wears a different haori,"

A woman behind him suddenly spoke out. "His ears... oh my they are terribly frost bitten and mangled!" her hands reached out to touch the dog ears on top of his head.

He ducked out of her reach spinning to face her. "They aren't frostbitten!" he barked defensively, his ears twitching in annoyance.

Another grabbed at his shirt. "Inu Yasha never wore black!" He jerked out of her grasp.

"He's an impostor!" a man in the crowd accused. The villagers all stepped back in fright. One brave soul stepped forward, brandishing a pitchfork.

"Explain yourself demon, who are you?" the man demanded, although his quivering voice did little to intimidate. "How dare you impersonate the great hero Inuyasha!"

The demon chuckled, strode forward and grasped the pitchfork, tearing it from the mans grip and jammed it point down in the dirt.

"I ain't no shape shifter," he growled and stepped closer to the man, being sure he got a good look at the fangs in his mouth. "And I ain't Inu Yasha…" he said slowly, emphasizing each word with disdain. He smiled as the village man shook in fear, and patted the man on the back with a crooked grin.

"I'm his son…_Kentamaru_,"

* * *

I hope you haven't forgotten about little old me. Anyway...The sequel is out. Pure Bred Half Beed. The sequel will be BIGGER...BETTER...and with a thicker, darker, more twisted plot.

**Summary:** Inuyasha's teenaged son Kentamaru has alot of things going on all at once. How can he keep up when a mysterious figure emerges from the shadows...seducing him with tales of his own revered fathers dark past and his family's true history. What do you do when everything you thought you knew...turns out to be a lie? What do you do when your greatest hero...isn't even a hero at all?

Intrigued? While you guys have been snoozing...I've been writing. There's six chapters of it up already. So what are you waiting for?

Deceptress


End file.
